Footsteps of the Damned
by cas.92
Summary: When the world goes to hell, how do you go on? Riley was doing fine on her own, but what happens when she runs into other survivors? DarylxOC M for language, violence, and adult situations.
1. Cliché

**Author's Note (this will answer a lot of questions you may have): **

Firstly, this story is pre-written so I'll be posting a chapter every weekday at noon-ish my time and it will lead up into season 3 of the show which starts on Oct 14th. Then I'll write a sequel after that seasons done.

This story takes pieces from the TV show and comic, but ultimately it is a Daryl Dixon story, so it should gravitate more towards the show. In the original Walking Dead, they had never heard of 'zombies' or 'walkers', but I have it set up where it's more like our universe and we have zombie movies and such.

Hmm... anything else... I'll give you guys a general warning of language, violence, and adult situations. Other than that, The Walking Dead does not belong to me, nor any of Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, or Glen Mazzara's canon characters.

Enjoy and R&R :)

* * *

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 1 - Cliché **

* * *

Zombies had been a pretty popular theme in the past, along with vampires that sparkled, but it was only a matter of time before that fad died out. No one, however, had actually expected the trend to be anything close to reality- well, aside from myself, in a sense. I had always loved watching zombie movies and playing video games about them, but while others just passed it off as fiction, I saw the possibility of it. Ever since I could remember, we've always had colds and viruses that would evolve and get stronger- deadlier. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Even before the initial outbreak, a few of my friends and I decided to make a zombie survival plan. We planned out transportation, a hold out, weapons, and a place to move to if the going got tough. Needless to say though, the plan was lacking experience in the whole fighting zombies aspect and the plan flopped. I never had the chance to meet up with my friends, so maybe they made it fine without me, but by the looks of things... I doubted it.

As far as I was aware, everyone I knew was dead, eaten or turned, and that thought made me sick. I had always seen a zombie apocalypse as a joke, something to add some excitement to a rather boring life, but now that it had become reality, I wished I had never tread on those thoughts. I was now alone in a world full of flesh hungry monsters, constantly having to look over my shoulder at all time in fear. If not for my dog, I was sure I would have gone insane by now.

My three-year old Bernese, Thor, was all I had left now. My friends had always told me it wasn't a good idea to keep a dog during the apocalypse and that he was as good as dead if there ever was one, but I couldn't leave him on his own. There was no way he'd survive by himself and I couldn't bear the thought of being without him. Of course, I had to take into consideration the extra food and water needed, and the chance of him biting a zombie or ingesting infected flesh, but it was worth it for me to have him around.

I rolled over on my makeshift bed, sleep not coming easy, as expected. Thor and I had been living in my van, traveling wherever the roads lead us. The reclined front seat of my van provided a bed and the van itself provided shelter and protection. It was nothing compared to the soft bed I had at home, or the warm house I was used to, but I had to make due. Though, I doubted it was what I was sleeping on that kept me up almost every night. Being in my van, I knew I was safe from the random roaming zombies, so that wasn't the issue. It was the scenes that would play in my mind that would keep me up time after time. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see the people I've witnessed being eaten- being torn limb from limb. It was a sight I would never get used to and would forever haunt my dreams.

Thor didn't seem to have an issue with sleep though. I envied how simple minded animals were, not a care in the world past the present. If he was hungry, he begged for food, tired, he slept for a few hours, or if he had to relieve himself, he did. It was a simple life, yet I yearned for it.

I sighed and grabbed my crossbow before stepping out of the vehicle. Of course, even the slightest sound woke Thor and he was at my side in a few seconds. I couldn't help but smile.

"You could have just slept," I chuckled, keeping my eyes on the tree line.

I had picked a fairly open area to camp out for the night, so if any roamers were to follow us out here, we'd have time to react before they got too close.

I patted Thor's head before crawling onto the roof of the van to lay down. He whimpered for a moment or two, but quieted down. It stayed like that for a while, my gaze drifting off towards the stars. My new reality felt like a bad dream- one where death was the only ending.

Thor's growling pulled me from my thoughts and I sat up quickly, aiming my crossbow sights in the direction he was turned towards.

"Come on out..."

It took a second or two before the animated corpse stumbled into the clearing. I let it get a bit closer before shooting an arrow at it's head, its approach instantly ceasing. I stayed there a while longer, a few more walkers making their way past the tree line. Each received an arrow just like the first. It was quiet after that, but their appearance definitely didn't help my sleeping situation.

"Guess that's all of them," I mumbled, laying back down.

I wasn't sure if I should trust that there were only a few of them around. Unfortunately, they tended to follow one another, so when there's one, there's a high chance that there's more on their way.

The sun made it's appearance a while later, after I woke from my fatigued educed sleep.

Jumping off the van, I took out one of my kukris and made my way across the clearing to the corpses that I had impaled with arrows. I was glad I had chosen a crossbow as a weapon. Not only was it practically silent, but the ammo was reusable.

Pulling the arrows from each of their foreheads, I wiped them on the zombies' shirts before heading back to the van. I quickly grabbed a granola bar for myself and some food for Thor before hopping into the front seat. Thor was quick to follow suit, parking himself in the passenger's side.

It was just like any other day, we'd camp out for the night, then travel during the day for as long as we could. I didn't have a destination in mind, just following the road. If I got lucky, I'd find survivors at some point, but it didn't seem likely.

I'd been traveling like this for a few weeks now. Along the way, I'd stop off at gas stations or stores and collect as many supplies as I could, but there were never any survivors. I haven't even _seen_ anyone since day four of the apocalypse.

I had kept hopeful for the first while, but my pessimistic side wasn't easy to keep hidden. The world had gone to shit and I wasn't going to lie to myself about it.

Thor growled lowly at the zombies we passed, but I knew they couldn't cause us any harm. They would just continue shambling along or attempt to follow us, but sooner or later they'd give up. There's sometimes the odd few that would start off close enough to where we camped, but it was only a few at a time.

"Easy, boy," I cooed, doing my best to avoid hitting any of them.

I've seen a few people attempt to plough through the living corpses, but none turned out too well for the vehicles- or the people inside if the car stopped running.

After a few hours, I pulled off to the side of the road to stretch my legs and maybe attempt to hunt for some food. Of course, _attempt _was the correct word when hunting for me, especially in a zombie apocalypse. It was already hard enough to find an animal without the constant threat of a zombie hunting you.

I stepped out of the van and strapped on my kukris along with a pouch for arrows. Thor was at my side once more as I made my way into the forested area. He was either very helpful with hunting, being able to find animals much quicker than I would, or he'd scare off anything in the area.

It was quiet though, not one zombie lurking around or even a trace of one, just an empty forest. I sighed and paused for a moment to listen for any movement in the area. Other than Thor and myself, I couldn't hear anything.

I wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not. The fact that there weren't any zombies around meant that someone would have led them away or killed them. At the same time, it also meant no fresh food for me, seeing as they had scared the animals away too.

I waited a second longer before deciding to go deeper into the forest before circling back to the van. All was going smoothly, until I heard a click and a sharp pain engulfed my ankle, forcing my legs to buckle from under me. I couldn't help the clipped scream of pain that escaped my lips, full well knowing what a loud noise could call upon.

"Mother fu-" I cut myself off with a groan and sat up slowly, the trees circling around my vision.

Once I saw my leg caught between the clamps of an animal trap and the blood that was seeping profusely though the wound, I felt my stomach retch and my vision faded for a moment.

"C-crap..."

I reached down for the clamp and attempted to pull it apart, but I wasn't having much luck with it. When I managed to pry it open a centimetre or two, I lost my grip and it closed on my leg once more.

I didn't remember much after that, just darkness. I guess that was it for me...

* * *

**Footnote: **

The end. Wow, that was a fast story. :P

All kidding aside, I know I didn't really say what she looks like and all that, so I'm going to draw up a picture probably within the week.

Let me know what you think so far, and be ready for another chap tomorrow :)


	2. Acceptance

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 2 - Acceptance**

* * *

It was a hot day, but digging a grave didn't help maters. No one wanted to talk about what happened or what they suspected had happened. Rick had learned the hard way that the apocalypse changed people. He had watched as his best friend- his partner- changed right in front of his eyes. Even though Shane had threatened Rick's life, Rick still saw his friend as he once was and wanted to give him a proper burial.

"Don't see why we have'ta bury him," another man started, his brown hair drenched with sweat. "The bastard was screwing around with your wife anyways."

A fist was immediately thrown across Daryl's face as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Screw you! Nothing happened!"

Daryl stepped forward to retaliate, but was interrupted by a loud clamping noise and a short scream. The two men, accompanied by Glenn, made their way back to the camp in a hurry.

"Rick, what was that?" A woman asked worriedly. "It sounded like someone was hurt."

Rick nodded to his wife, a grim look on his features.

"Didn't sound like an animal _or_ walker," an older man chimed in.

He sent a disapproving glance at Daryl, who just scoffed and picked up his crossbow.

"It's okay, Daryl. We'll check it out," Rick informed, nudging Glenn.

The statement didn't go over well with Daryl though.

"Do you even know how to open the trap?"

Both Rick and Glenn exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Daryl just grunted and walked past them. "So you get there, unable to open it, so you'd just leave whoever it is there. Sounds familiar."

"Man, it wasn't on purpose..." Glenn complained, following after the southerner with Rick.

"Just shut up, would you?" Daryl shot back.

Glenn gulped nervously and did as he was told, keeping beside Rick for safety. Everyone in the group seemed to understand that Daryl wasn't one to mess with, especially when he was in a bad mood. The only one that stood up to him was Rick and he did a good job of keeping him in line.

"Sounded like a girl, don't you think?" Glenn questioned.

The group was making good progress, so it was only a matter of time before they'd have his answer.

"Unfortunately..." Rick replied.

The sight that they found confirmed Glenn's suspicions, but they hadn't expected the large dog that stood in front of her, hackles raised and teeth bared. None of the men knew what to make of the situation. Daryl didn't seem to care for explanations though, and lifted his crossbow, aiming towards the animal.

"Daryl, wait..." Rick instructed, pushing his weapon down. "Maybe it's her pet..."

Daryl shoved him away and returned his crossbow to the animal in question. "Dun matter if it's goin' to attack us."

Glenn stepped forward this time and moved in front of Daryl. "It's just scared, man... Its owner is hurt."

"So tell it that we want'a help her," Daryl sneered.

He received a glare, but Glenn didn't let the other man's comment dissuade him as he took a cautious step towards the unconscious girl. The dog's growling instantly grew louder, yet it took a step back. From what he knew about dogs, a tail tucked between it's legs meant that it was scared. It also meant that the dog was that much more dangerous.

"Atta boy... I don't want to hurt you..." Glenn cooed.

Rick and Daryl watched uneasily as the boy continued his approach. Rick couldn't help but agree with Daryl that it was probably easier- and safer- to just kill the dog, but if Glenn wanted to try another way, then he wouldn't stop him. The kid had proven himself street smart anyways and Rick would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Glenn had gotten within a foot of the girl and reached down towards the trap on her leg when the dog finally lunged at him, knocking him onto his back and pinning him to the ground. Daryl's crossbow instantly aimed towards the animal.

"W-wait!" Glenn called, his voice shaky. "He didn't bite me..."

The sights on Daryl's weapon didn't move.

"Daryl, _don't _shoot."

"Glenn..." Rick warned, his hand on his own pistol.

"Just wait a sec, dammit."

Glenn wasn't aware of what kind of contraption the dog had on its jaws, but he realised that it wouldn't allow it to open its mouth wide enough to bite him even if it wanted to- which, by the looks of things, it didn't even want to. With that in mind, he reached up carefully and put his hand in front of the dogs nose. It took a second, but the growling ceased.

"See, told you," he boasted triumphantly.

He got the dog off of him and signalled Daryl to come over to deal with the trap.

"If that thing even _looks_ at me the wrong way, I'm gonna shoot it," Daryl warned as he approached the girl.

"Just get the thing off her," Rick chimed in.

It didn't take him long to get the trap off her leg and to wrap it. The bleeding didn't stop though, so there next best bet was to bring her back to their camp. The dog followed behind at a safe distance, but for the time being, the canine wasn't what they were concerned about. It was only a matter of time before the girl would die unless they did something fast, but at the same time, there was a nagging voice in the back of Rick's mind that he should be weary of any survivors outside the group.

* * *

A sharp pain in my leg greeted me when I opened my eyes, forcing a grunt from my lips. If I remembered correctly, I had managed to step on an animal trap and nearly got my leg severed, but when I looked around, I wasn't in the forest and my leg was wrapped up. I wasn't sure where I was, or who had brought me here, but it looked like I was in an RV- one of those mobile homes. There were blankets scattered around in different places, indicating a group of people- _if_ I'd let myself assume that.

"Oh, you're up."

My attention darted to the door, where an older man popped his head into the RV. I tried to sit up to give myself a better chance to defend myself if need be, but rope bound my arms together in front of me. I felt like a turtle stuck on it's back.

"Sorry about the rope," the man started, "I didn't think it was necessary, but Rick didn't want to take the chance."

"Fair enough." I let myself relax in the bed, but it didn't last long. "Where's Thor?"

A confused look washed over the man's face. "Thor? Oh, the dog?"

He let me nod before continuing. "He's just outside, we tied him to a tree on the outer edge of the camp. He was being hostile towards the group when they found you, but he calmed down. He's been a bit anxious though."

I nodded the best I could while laying down and sighed. "Think I can get this off any time soon?"

I lifted my hands to show him the rope.

"Let me get Rick, I'm sure he'll untie it once he talks to you."

I nodded once more as he walked out of the RV. From what he said, it was safe to assume that there were at least a few other people in their group- seeing as the man had said 'camp'. Plus, I was thinking that it was also safe to bet that they were good people and were just being cautious about me.

I couldn't help the wave of relief that passed through me. I had finally found a group of survivors in the middle of hell. Survivors- the word brought a new spark of hope. We could expand their camp, start over, rebuild.

I was drawn from my thoughts as the man returned with, who I was assuming was Rick, behind him.

"Glad to see you're doing okay, you had us worried."

He gave me a smile and leaned against the far wall.

"I guess I owe you a thanks," I informed. "I thought I was dead for sure."

Rick's smile faltered as I spoke. "Sorry about that, it was our trap. Daryl still had a few in his pickup so we thought it'd be a good idea to set them up around the perimeter."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I replied honestly. "I should have been paying more attention anyways..."

Rick waited a moment before walking over to me. "I'm going to untie you, but be warned, if you even _think_ of trying anything-"

"You'd have every right in the world to do as you please. I promise you, I won't do anything I shouldn't."

My answer seemed to go over well with him and he nodded before pulling the rope free.

"You've been out for a few days with a slight fever," Rick informed as he backed up and glanced at my injury. "Your leg's probably not one hundred percent yet, but when you think you're up to it, feel free to come outside and meet everyone else."

"Thanks. Rick, right...?"

He nodded, pausing at the door to let me continue.

"I had a van about two K east of where I was- has a bunch of supplies in the back." I reached into my pocket and fished around for the keys. I was slightly surprised they had left them for me. "I'm sure your group wouldn't mind extra supplies."

A grin grew on Rick's lips as I tossed the keys over to him. "Much appreciated-?"

"Riley," I finished for him.

"Glad to have you with us, Riley."

* * *

**Footnote:**

And thus we have the survivors. Thank you to everyone who faved, and special thanks to my lone reviewer. You're support is greatly appreciated. :)  
If I remember correctly, the next bit takes more from the comic... or is that after... oh well, I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out~

Leave a review and et me know how it is so far :)


	3. Meet the Gang

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 3 - Meet the Gang**

* * *

A few more days passed before I decided to get up and start moving around. It wasn't so much that my leg hurt, but for the first while, I couldn't really stomach anything. It was quite annoying, but I got over it shortly after. When I finally got up and hobbled out of the RV, it had been snowing and everyone was sitting around what looked to be a campfire. I couldn't blame them, it was pretty damn cold out.

"Ah, Riley, how's the leg feeling?"

Rick was the first to greet me as I stopped a few feet from where they were sitting. I recognized a few others sitting around the fire, but I hadn't ever imagined how many people they had in their group. I recognized Rick, Dale, and Andrea- the ones who had been taking care of me while I was immobile- but the rest, I was meeting for the first time.

"It's feeling pretty good. Thanks for taking care of me."

Rick nodded and went on to introduce the rest of the group. There were ten others, making the grand total thirteen, plus myself and Thor. Rick had his wife and son with him- Lori and Carl, if I remembered correctly- then there was a family of four including two young boys, then a short haired, blond woman and her daughter, and then finally two males- an Asian and a southerner. To be honest, I didn't remember most of their names, but I figured I would eventually.

As Rick was talking, I could hear Thor whimpering quietly off to the side. He could be such a baby at times, but in all honesty, I had missed him too.

"Rick, do you mind if I...?" I trailed off, nudging my thumb towards my tied up Bernese.

He looked hesitant for a moment before looking around the group for opinions on the matter.

"He's not going to hurt anyone," one of them spoke up- Glenn, the Asian boy. "Plus, he's been really quiet, must be well-trained."

I made my way over to Thor as Rick thought things over. "He's a good dog, wouldn't hurt anyone."

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but another man cut in. Daryl, or so I thought.

"Looked like he was gonna tear Chin a new one earlier."

I raised a brow as Glenn glared at the other man. "Would you cut it out with the Asian crap?"

"What, that's not your last name?" Daryl snickered.

Before Glenn could retort, Rick cleared his throat. It was quite evident that he acted as a leader and mediator within the group.

"Riley, just keep him in line."

I gave him a thumbs up and a grin before untying the rope attached to Thor's halti. As soon as I did, he stood up on his hind legs and put a paw on either of my shoulders before licking my face excessively.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Knock it off," I laughed.

Once I got him down, he did a few excited circles around me before turning his attention to the group.

"Come on, mom, please?"

Lori sighed and directed her son towards her husband. "Rick."

"I don't see the harm in it," he shrugged.

I looked between the three of them curiously, trying to figure out if it had anything to do with me. When Carl looked over at Thor with a twinkle in his eyes, I understood.

"He likes kids," I reasoned.

Lori's sigh of defeat brought a grin to Carl's face and he came running over.

It was weird- the sense of ease that I was feeling. For weeks I hadn't had a moment were I was relaxed, but with this group I felt better, like things could actually improve.

For the next few hours, we all sat around the fire and exchanged stories. Most were my own of course, seeing as I was the newcomer, but I learned a few things about the group as well. One way or another, they had all found their way to this point and prepared the area as a camp ground of sorts. The plan had been to stay near Atlanta since it was a large city. They had thought that when the Government came to clean up the mess, they'd hit the cities first so they'd have a good chance of being rescued if they stayed close.

Dale and Andrea had been the first to settle down in this area with the RV, which eventually caught the attention of other survivors. They were also with Andrea's sister, Amy, but during the last attack on the camp, she was bitten and died. I knew not to ask for further details about it, seeing as it was a difficult subject for her.

The rest of the group seemed to get to the camp by fluke, or luck, and settled in. I learned that Glenn made frequent trips into Atlanta for supplies on his own, which definitely wasn't an easy feat. Other than those supplies, Daryl was in charge of hunting. It would explain why the trap was out in the forest.

The group had been there for a while before Glenn found Rick in Atlanta and brought him back to the camp. Rick had woken from a comma during the apocalypse and left the hospital to search for his wife and son, thinking that they would have headed to Atlanta. When he got there, he was over run and Glenn saved him.

All the information was a lot to take in all at once, but I did my best.

"You're a lucky woman, Lori," I told her.

She smiled and nodded, earning a modest chuckle from Rick. I couldn't help but be envious of them, of having their family- people who love them. Even though I had found other survivors, I didn't have a connection to any of them and there was still a pull inside me, longing for someone to feel that with. Someone who I'd be willing to risk my life for.

I had to stop myself from continuing that train of thought. That was the last thing I needed to ruin my mood.

As the night went on, everyone started heading to sleep and Rick moved onto the RV for a lookout position. The last person at the camp, other than myself, was Daryl. He didn't say much during the groups talk aside from a few snarky comments here or there. I was weary about talking to him, but at the same time, I was still curious.

"You didn't say much earlier," I commented idly.

Silence followed my observation, but after a moment or two, he spoke up.

"Nothin' to talk 'bout."

I glanced over at him, but he kept his eyes on the dim embers in front of us.

"There's always something to talk about." I leaned back on the ground and turned my attention to what used to be a fire. "Hobbies... Jobs... Anything really..."

I felt his eyes on me as the words slipped from my lips, but I ignored it. Maybe I was just sticking my nose where it didn't belong and I should have just let him be, but he held an air of mystery that I seemed to be drawn to.

"'Nothin' exciting... Went hunting a lot with Merle, drank beer..."

I glanced over at him, slightly amused. "Hmm, hunting and beer, huh?"

"Got a problem with that?" he sneered. "You're the one who asked, damn it. If you don't like the answer then don't ask."

I jerked away from him, surprised by his sudden anger.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing," I defended, raising my hands.

He kept up a glare for a minute before relaxing again. "Whatever..."

I sighed softly, but my curiosity didn't falter. "Who's Merle...?"

His answer took longer than the last one. "My brother. Didn' they tell you the story yet?"

I shook my head and let him continue.

"He went with a group of 'em to gather supplies with Glenn, but they cuffed 'im to a pipe in Atlanta and left 'im there."

My gaze returned to him sceptically. "They must have had a reason..."

"Said he was dangerous."

I nodded and moved my gaze to the sky. Now that the lights in the city were out, the stars were visible. "Must be hard...Losing a family member like that."

I could only imagine what it must have felt like, to have someone that you loved survive this shit with you, only to be taken away from you weeks later. Not only had his brother been taken from him, but it wasn't by the zombies. The group he had trusted left him to die.

Daryl's sceptical chuckling pulled me from my thoughts. "You're the first to see it that way."

I tilted my head questioningly. "That you lost your brother...?"

He nodded. "He a'int dead though, only Merle can kill Merle. He's one tough son of a bitch."

"Didn't they leave him there...?"

He nodded once more. "Cut off his own hand to get free."

My eyes widened at the information. I, for one, wouldn't have been able to do that and I'm not sure I knew anyone else who could as well. I would have ended up passing out or something.

Before I could say anything, Daryl abruptly stood up and started walking towards his pickup. I blinked, but stayed where I was and watched him retreat.

"Goodnight," I called cautiously.

I didn't get a response, just a brief wave of his hand. Always the mysterious ones, I thought to myself, why did he intrigue me so much?

* * *

**Footnote:**

Yay, the first slightly awkward talk with Daryl. Anywho, thanks to everyone who faved and followed, along with my mysterious guest review :P

Any **reviews** would be greatly appreciated. Questions, comments, concerns, criticism, what you ate for breakfast, _anything_.


	4. Miles Behind Us

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 4 - Miles Behind Us**

* * *

The next day, Rick informed me that we were moving the camp. He said something about checking out the CDC building- Center for Disease Control- or looking for somewhere safer to stay. I had no objections with the plan and even if I did, I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference.

They did however, give me the keys to my van and my supplies, along with my crossbow and kukris. They had taken a portion of my supplies and most likely moved them to their own storage area. It made more sense to store everything in my vehicle, considering I had the most room because my van only had five seats then an open trunk type area, but I understood that they didn't trust me enough to not drive away with all of their stuff. I was grateful that they at least let me have my weapons though.

"You got one too?"

I looked up to lift a brow towards Carl.

"You're, uh, crossbow," he added. "Daryl has one too."

"Oh, yeah. It's quiet, so it's good to have."

He nodded and watched as I sharpened my knives. The four kids had been playing with Thor, but I seemed to have caught Carl's attention. Lori had been quite blunt about me keeping my distance from the kids, so I had set up my stuff a little ways away from them. She did, however, allow them to play with Thor. I guess she trusted a dog more than she did me. I didn't really blame her though.

"And those knives...? Why are they so big?"

I chuckled at his curiosity, but it seemed to catch Lori's attention from where she was supervising.

"Carl, don't bother her, she's busy."

I wanted to tell her that it was okay and I wasn't actually busy, but I knew that was just an excuse to keep Carl away from me. He looked hesitant for a second, but eventually turned around towards the other kids.

It sucked that they were all so cautious about me, but I could see where they were coming from.

When everything was packed, we all took one last look at the camp ground before piling into the cars. Minus my van, they had the RV and Daryl's pickup truck. I was curious to see if they'd all pile into the RV or if they'd trust me enough to ride in my vehicle. Eventually, I saw Glenn hop into the pickup with Daryl, and Rick walked over to the driver's side of my van.

"You wouldn't mind a few extra passengers, would you?"

"Not at all," I answered. "And as long as Thor get's his seat, he'll be fine too."

Rick chuckled and gave a nod before waving Lori and Carl over. I was surprised that she was actually okay with the arrangements, but I guess it was one step closer to gaining their trust. That, or Rick just wanted to keep tabs on me.

"We've got the map here, so go ahead and take the lead," Rick informed, leaning through the front seats. "We're headed about thirty miles east, so we can just take this main road for the most part."

I took a quick look at the map before nodding and heading out onto the road. Before long, I had Dale and Daryl driving behind me. It was a quiet trip, but I didn't mind in the least. I was used to the quiet after traveling on my own for so long anyways.

Along the way we had to make frequent stops to push stalled cars off the road so we could get by, then take an extra minute to siphon whatever was left of the gas in each vehicle as we did. By nightfall we had to have pushed twenty four cars and seven vans. It almost felt as if we had spent more time moving cars than driving. When it started to snow again, we decided that this would be the last car for the day.

"Whew, I don't think I could have lasted much longer," Allen, the twins' father, sighed in exasperation.

"I hear ya," Glenn chimed in.

Both men leaned against the car they had just moved off the road as everyone else set up for the night. By the sounds of things, we were all going to sleep in the vehicles while someone would keep watch from on top of Dale's RV. I was slightly grateful that they didn't trust me enough for night watch, it just meant that I wouldn't have to sit up there in the cold. Not to say that the vehicles were that much warmer though.

"Hey, Rick, you and your family are more than welcome to stay in my van for the night, I'm sure the RV's probably packed."

"I'll check with Lori, but thanks, Riley."

I gave him a quick nod before making my way back to the van. When I heard Thor start growling, I quickly got onto the roof of the vehicle and aimed my crossbow down the street. The rest of the group seemed to notice as well and soon we could see the outlines of three walkers.

"Don't let yourself get surrounded!" Rick called out.

I waited another minute before shooting, but when the figures became clearly visible in my sights, I didn't shoot.

"Rick, wait! They're not roamers!"

I hopped down from the van and made my way to the front, crossbow still raised. There were two males in the group and one female, the leading man and the female of African decent, from what I could tell.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" The first man called in a panic, raising his hands. "We didn't mean to sneak up on you, especially in the dark, but we saw the headlights and didn't want to risk missing any survivors."

Rick stepped up to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. My crossbow lowered slowly as he extended his other hand to the man.

"The living are hard to come by," Rick informed as the man shook his hand. "I'm Rick."

"Tyreese," the man replied. "And this is Julie and Chris. Any chance you have any food?"

Just as Rick had done with me, he welcomed the three into the group and once everyone had set up for the night, everyone was fed. Tyreese told us a little bit about them and where they had been staying. His daughter's boyfriend, Chris, was having some family issues so he was staying at Tyreese's house when the dead started walking. They had enough food for the first while, but eventually they ran out of food and it started getting colder so they decided to hit the road.

"We really appreciate this, Rick," Tyreese informed as he ate. "We haven't had much to eat for a long while. Man, who knew this canned stuff could taste so good. Thanks again, Rick."

"Don't mention it. It's always nice to see a new face," Rick replied honestly. "Listen, we're getting ready to call it a night. If you'd like, I'm sure we could find some room for you and your family."

I gave him a sceptical look from where I was sitting and I'm sure I saw similar looks from a few other of the survivors. Rick was a nice guy, we all knew that much, but that was being a little _too_ nice.

"If it's all the same, I think we'll just stay in one of those cars for the night," Tyreese informed. "The kids aren't so good with strangers."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then."

With everything settled, everyone headed into the vehicles for the night. Lori had instantly vetoed my offer of sleeping arrangements and moved to the RV with Carl. Of course, we all had to listen to Rick and Lori _discuss_ it though.

"First you let in some random person, then invite the next three strangers we meet to sleep in the same _room _with us?"

I sighed and stretched out in my empty van with Thor laying right beside me. I was thankful for his warmth and comfort, but unfortunately I could still hear Lori outside.

"Rick, you're too trusting."

"Lori, he has kids-"

"So do _we_," she argued. "What if one of them turns around and steals our supplies, or hurts someone, or-"

"Lori, calm down. Riley's a good kid, and Tyreese and his family are just as cautious about us as we are with them. We're going to be fine."

I was glad that at least Rick trusted me to _some _extent. It made me feel much better, especially since Lori practically thinks I'm going to stab her in the back while she isn't looking. That's the last thing I'd ever do. The walking dead, I could kill, but it'd take a lot for me to hurt the living.

Oh well, I told myself, sooner or later I'd be able to gain their trust. I'd wait patiently for that to happen. It was more lonely to be on the fringe of the group than to be on my own with no one else.

I didn't sleep much that night, like every other night, so it didn't bother me much when the wake up call was when the sun raised. Before long, everyone piled back into the cars and continued on our trip. I offered to let Tyreese, Julie, and Chris ride in my van so Rick and his family could move into Dale's RV. Everyone seemed more comfortable that way so I didn't give it a second thought.

We drove for the entire day once more, only stopping for stalled vehicles. There had been a lot more this time and eventually, we ran into a roadblock of cars. Once we moved them, we'd settle down for the night.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Thanks for the support everyone :) I posted a pic of Riley and Thor on my deviantArt account, so search for xcas92x on deviantArt

The next chapter will be out monday. I promise there will be more Daryl time soon ;P


	5. Hunting Party

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 5 - Hunting Party**

* * *

The night passed by just as the others had. The group settled in around a campfire, exchanged stories, made plans for the future, and ate in the peace that we had created for the time being. Tyreese had proven himself quite useful in the group, being as muscular as he was and tactical when it came to killing the undead. Chris on the other hand, seemed rather useless in my opinion. There were so many opportunities for him to lend a hand, but every chance, he opted out of helping. Then of course, there was Tyreese's daughter, Julie, but there wasn't much for a young teen girl to do. Overall though, I'd rather have Tyreese with the two than not at all.

If I could, I wanted to pull my own weight as well in whatever way I could. Closer to the morning, I decided to get out of my van and wander over to Dale's RV where Glenn was keeping watch. I brought my weapons with me, always cautious of attacks.

"I can take watch 'til everyone's up," I offered, keeping my voice down so I wouldn't wake anyone. "I'm sure you could get at least an hour sleep."

Glenn didn't seem to notice me until I spoke, the gun that was momentarily in my face proved that.

"Geez, Riley, you startled me."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Aren't you supposed to be _watching_ the area?"

"Aha, yeah... Kind'a tired... I should be fine."

I raised a brow as he yawned. "You sure?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it."

I sighed and nodded. "Rick doesn't want me on watch yet, does he?"

Glenn gave me a sheepish nod and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"I understand, no worries."

I had been expecting his answer, so it didn't bother me much. It did, however, worry me that I could sneak up on him, so I whistled Thor over and had him sit near the RV. At least this way, we'd have a chance if a roamer or two wandered into sight.

Feeling a bit better, I started making my way back to my van, but rustling from Daryl's truck caught my attention. I paused and tilted my head, watching curiously as he walked around to the front of the pickup, crossbow and bowie knife strapped onto his back and belt.

"You're up early," I commented.

He kept walking, glancing at me for barely a second before murmuring _hunting. _My pre-apocalypse social skills were telling me to just leave him, that he didn't want anything to do with me, but then another thought came to mind. Maybe I could learn to hunt like him. _That's_ how I'd help the group.

By the time I had made up my mind, he was already at the tree line of the forested area so I ran over to where he was.

"The hell d'you want?" he questioned, not even turning to me.

"Thought I could lend you a hand."

He stepped into the forest and drew his crossbow. "Don't need a hand."

I hesitated on following him in, but I was determined to find _something_ I could help out with.

"Daryl, please, I just want to help," I pleaded. "I want to be accepted into the group..."

There was a small silence for a moment until he spoke. "Just 'cause you can hunt and kill geeks doesn't mean they'll accept ya."

I chewed on that bit of information for a minute as I walked behind him. His statement held true, but the thought hadn't occurred to me.

"Why do you thin-"

My sentence was cut off as I walked into his back. He stayed quiet though as I collected myself and looked over his shoulder. Just a few yards away stood a walker feasting on a deer.

"Sonuva'bitch," Daryl muttered as he raised his crossbow. "Fuckin' geeks always stealin' my deer."

He shot an arrow, implanting it in the back of the walkers head. I could practically feel how tense he was as he approached the still corpse and gave it a solid kick before walking past, further into the forest. I followed behind him, making sure to keep quiet so I wouldn't scare off any animals and so I wouldn't redirect Daryl's anger towards me.

Close to an hour or so later, he stopped walking once more, but this time I noticed before walking into him. Like last time, I peeked over his shoulder, spotting two white rabbits munching on some grass from beneath the snow.

"I'll get that one on the left," he informed quietly. "You get the other."

I gave him a quick nod and raised my bow, waiting for some sort of cue. It was barely audible, but he gave a quick countdown before we both pulled the triggers, snagging both rabbits on the arrows.

"You been huntin' 'fore?" he asked as he stepped towards our catches.

"Not before shit hit the fan," I informed, trailing behind him. "Started when I was on my own."

He turned momentarily to give me a curious look as he tied the rabbits to his belt. "Why d'ya got a crossbow then?"

I shifted my gaze off to the side nervously. My reasoning for buying a crossbow before all this happened earned me a few concerned looks in the past, but then again, the dead were walking now and that's what it was for.

His brow furrowed when I gave him a vague answer, but I'm sure he got the just of it. He fumbled on a few responses before settling on _good instinct. _I couldn't help but chuckle softly at his reply, it was the first I've heard that one.

Before either of us could say much else, a gunshot echoed through the trees, immediately catching our attention. Without a word, we bolted back towards the camp, crossbows loaded. When we hit the clearing another shot went off.

About twenty or so walkers had surrounded the camp ground and were approaching the group, arms outstretched.

"Stop using that damn gun!" Daryl shouted angrily.

"And what the hell do you suggest we do then?" Andrea demanded from on top of the RV with Dale's rifle.

I shot a walker that was in Rick's blind spot before strapping the bow to my back and taking out my kukris.

"Hey uglies, over here!"

I instantly had at least eight heads turn towards me and they started heading away from the others.

"Better know what'cher doin'," Daryl muttered as he shot an arrow at the first walker.

I didn't respond, trying to keep my attention focussed on the approaching walkers. With a deep exhale, I moved forward and swung my weapon at the next roamer in line, the sharp blade cleanly piercing through its skull and back out.

I hadn't known this dance for long, but it was one that I made myself well acquainted with. While on my own, I practiced my knife wielding skills and studied how the walkers moved and reacted. They were like animals, relying solely on instinct with no though behind it. That was their key weakness. If you paid attention to your surroundings and kept agile, you'd find an opening in no time.

They did, however grow stronger in numbers. It was easy to get surrounded by just a few, especially if you weren't paying attention. I could handle two or three at once and when one would get behind me while I was killing another, I would quickly lash out with my second blade as the first one slid free. It was a tiring process to go from one to the other, but it meant life or death for not just me, but for the others in the group.

As the last few approached, Thor bound over and tackled one of them to the ground before an arrow implanted itself into the walkers skull. It was only seconds later when my blade finished off the last.

I stood there for another moment, making sure we had gotten all of them before dropping onto the ground, panting. The whole group looked to be in a similar state, taking a second to catch their breath. It wasn't until Rick walked over to me and offered his hand that I got back onto my feet.

"Guess we're lucky you two got back in time," he informed, giving me a grateful smile.

I heard Daryl grunt as I gave Rick a nod, watching the former walk over to his truck. Along the way, he tossed the rabbits we caught into Glenn's arms, receiving an appalled protest.

"Guess we'll save those for tonight," Dale suggested, chuckling at Glenn's reaction.

Rick nodded in approval. "We better get moving before the walkers are drawn to the gunshots. We'll leave when everything's packed up."

"No one's hurt, right?" I asked, looking around.

Rick shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Luckily everyone's fine, they just caught us off guard."

I gave him a quick nod before moving over to where Thor was and crouched down. He sat down in front of me and wagged his tail as I scanned over his face and body. I had to make sure he didn't get bit or scratched, or even if a random blood splatter from the walkers landed in his eyes or mouth. I wasn't sure of the effect it would have, but I'd rather just worry about keeping him safe. That's why I had trained him to never bite, just knock them over. And to be on the safe side, I found him a halti- essentially similar to a horse halter- and tightened it a bit more around the mouth. The harness was originally designed for dogs that pull on the leash, but my little alteration made it so he can't get his mouth open wide enough to bite a human, or walker in this case. It was just a safety precaution, but it made me feel much better and less paranoid.

"Is he okay?" Carl asked.

I looked up and gave him a smile. "Yup, he's fine. What about you, you doing okay?"

I received a sobered expression from the boy. "I can take care of myself."

His response kind of surprised me, and for a moment I forgot how young he was. I guess it was how the apocalypse changed him. I didn't like it, but it made sense that the children would be forced to miss out on much of their happy-go-lucky childhood.

* * *

**Footnote:**

So, did everyone miss me? lol Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome :)

The next chapter will have alot more Daryl, hopefully everyone will like it ;P

As always, review and such. I'm actually waiting for the day someone will tell me what they ate for breakfast, that would make my day XD


	6. Little Taste of Heaven

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 6 - Little Taste of Heaven**

* * *

Wiltshire Estates, a small community just off the main road, was the next thing that put a pause in our trip. The group had gathered and discussed the option of going there and scouting out the area for shelter and supplies. We had come across a few other buildings along the way, but each one had been destroyed in one way or another. We were weary about this one being the same, but once we got to the main gate, the place looked like a haven.

"Tyreese, Daryl, Glenn, Allen, Riley, and myself will go scout out the area," Rick informed. "Everyone else, stay in the RV until we know it's safe."

I was pleasantly surprised that he had chosen me to tag along. I guess I had proven that I could be of use against the walkers.

"It'll be getting dark soon, so let's just take a walk through the first building and the surrounding area. Then we can set up for the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Allen chimed in. "I'd much rather sleep here than that cooped up RV."

"I'll second that," Rick chuckled. "We'll split up to cover more ground. Tyreese and I will look for a solid house to scout out. Glenn and Allen, if you could do a quick check of the houses nearby. And Daryl and Riley, check around the perimeter, make sure it's clear. Don't go too far though, a hundred yards or so should be fine."

We all gave a nod and set out to our tasks. As soon as we had the instructions, Daryl put a good ten feet between us as he started walking around the area. I followed behind him with a sigh, deciding it would be best to ignore his cold shoulder and concentrate on searching the area. There were two walkers on opposite sides of the perimeter, but other than that, the community seemed deserted. We had covered the section in ten or fifteen minutes, but as we reached the last stretch of the perimeter, a building down the street caught my attention. I slowed to a stop and looked through my scope to get a better look.

I was never that fond of pubs, aside from my college years, but just the site of the local pub down the street brought a grin to my lips. The front looked to be in tact, windows and doors in place and untouched. To me, that meant alcohol, and lots of it.

"The hell you stoppin' for?"

I glanced over my shoulder and gave Daryl a grin. "There's a pub down the street, looks like it hasn't been touched."

The news caught Daryl's attention as I had expected and he walked over, bringing his scope to his eye.

"Damn, s'probably loaded with booze."

The same grin I was wearing crept onto his lips as he lowered his crossbow.

"I think it would be beneficial to scout out that area, could be walkers in there," I stated, trying to sound serious.

Before I could even finish, Daryl had set off towards it and I followed behind as usual. The door was unlocked when we got there, which brought grim looks to our faces, but once we were in, the grins returned.

Vodka, rum, whiskey, brandy- you name it- lined the wall behind the counter. I couldn't help the excitement I was feeling.

"Jackpot," Daryl grinned.

I hopped over the counter and started skimming through the bottles. "Jackpot indeed."

I picked up a bottle of whiskey and wiggled it in front of Daryl. "This one, we keep for ourselves."

We found a few boxes laying around and filled it with various bottles. There was also some pop in the back too for the kids. If the electricity had still been working, we would have had a ton of food. Hopefully there'd be some canned goods in the houses.

When we returned to the main gate, we each had a box full under an arm and a crossbow in our free hand. Everyone gave us confused and curious looks as we approached, but as soon as we showed them the contents, the mood instantly lifted.

"I figured we needed a day where we could relax," I informed, grinning.

Later on, once everyone had settled into the house, we ate a well deserved meal accompanied by whichever beverage desired. I had noticed that Lori didn't choose an alcoholic drink which got me curious. One thing came to mind, but I didn't want to assume just yet. Once I asked though, my suspicions were correct. I wasn't sure how things would turn out, but Rick and Lori were going to have the first child born during the apocalypse- as far as I knew anyways. The news brought on a spark of hope, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Things could still be bad and maybe they always would be, but there were things to bring a little good into the world.

Eventually, the group dispersed as they normally did. There were four bedrooms and a washroom upstairs. Glenn volunteered for the washroom, claiming to have slept in them multiple times- the reminder of my college years made me chuckle- then Carol agreed to take Sophia and share a room with Tyreese and co. The last bedrooms went to Rick's family, Donna and Allen's family, and then Dale and Andrea. I didn't want to oppose on anyone, so I told them I'd be fine downstairs. The last to agree on any arrangements was Daryl. I had noticed that when it came to anything social, Daryl tended to shy away from the group and keep to himself. The only time he was with the group was when they were killing walkers or sometimes for food.

By the time everyone had migrated upstairs, Daryl was over in the living room of the house, sitting on the couch with a beer. Seeing as I had nothing else to do and I wouldn't mind the company- whether or not he did- I moved into that room and sat on the floor with my back against the couch.

"Can I help you with somethin'?"

I knew better than to think he actually meant it.

"Actually, yes." I hid a grin as I held the bottle of whiskey from earlier in front of him. "Open this for me."

His eyes narrowed on me, but he took the bottle nonetheless and opened it. I took a sip straight from the bottle before saying a quick _thanks_. I was glad I had found a whiskey more to my taste, sweeter and warm going down. After college, I wasn't that big of a drinker, but when given a drink like this, it'd be hard to pass it up.

"Any good?"

I took another sip and rested my head back onto the couch, a brow raised in Daryl's direction.

"In comparison to, let's say, Southern Comfort?" I received a glare which I couldn't help but chuckle at. "Just teasing."

My defence didn't seem to lift the glare much, so I held the bottle out for him. He took it after a second and took a generous mouthful.

"Good?"

I waited for him to return the bottle and took another drink. His head bobbed appreciatively.

We spent the next hour or so sharing the whiskey. It didn't take me long to get past the warm buzz and get pretty light-headed. Even as I continued talking to Daryl- my speech slurred and rather incoherent- he stayed quiet for the most part. I did, however, notice a bit of his tough exterior start to loosen up. I was glad the alcohol brought that out of him, but by the next few drinks I didn't think much about it.

"I'mma go sleep..." I told him, trying to pull myself up.

He raised a brow as I stumbled on my feet, a slight amused smirk on his lips.

"Had a bit too much to drink?"

"I a'int drunk," I shot back defensively.

I forced a glare and took a step away from the couch, but before I knew it, I tripped over my own feet and fell. I had expected the floor to stop my fall, but when my face hit the coffee table, I was sure my luck had taken a beating. I heard Daryl laugh as I lay against the hardwood floor, lacking the energy and coordination to get back up.

"Need a hand?"

I muttered an incoherent retort as he lifted me to my feet.

"Wow... You really hit the table hard, huh?"

I blinked for a moment before bringing my hand to my lip. The alcohol had numbed the pain, but it didn't stop the warm liquid from seeping through the gash on my lip.

"Hold still."

I dropped my hand and looked up as Daryl pressed his thumb against the cut.

"What'er you doin'...?"

He shook his head incredulously and chuckled. "Jus' hold still."

I did what he said, my eyes trailing over his features. To be honest, I had caught myself watching him before and had to force myself to look away. For whatever reason, I found him intriguing and that was the closest he had allowed me to be. I kind of wished I wasn't so wasted where I couldn't focus as well, but on the other hand, maybe it was better that I was drunk. Maybe this way I'd be willing to act on the strong urge I was feeling.

"You okay...?"

I nodded slowly, leaning towards him as he dropped his hand. It was clumsy, but I pressed my lips against his, not a care in the world about my injured lip. He continued the kiss, much to my liking, and moved with me to the couch. It wasn't until his tongue grazed my lips and his hands traveled along my sides did he pull back, a sceptical and reluctant look on his features.

"Yer drunk," he muttered after a moment, his breath heavy.

I tugged on his shirt in an attempt to bring him back down to me, but he didn't budge.

"I still know what I want," I argued after a moment.

I felt his opposition falter as his lips closed in on mine. I didn't see Daryl as being a very moral man, so I wasn't surprised at how easily it was to push back his hesitance. Not very many men could refuse when it was being pushed on him.

I knew the implications of my advancement, that chances were he wouldn't care any more about me than he did before, but I didn't care. The false feeling of intimacy for however long it lasted was more than enough for me.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Hope that wasn't too sudden for everyone, though it's not like they're all lovey-dovey or anything now lol

I want to give a special shout out to Something Written for being the first to tell me what they ate for breakfast. You literally made my week :P

Anyways, what did everyone think about this chapter? Good, bad... ugly? Let me know :)


	7. Rude Awakening

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening**

* * *

Waking to a hangover the next morning was more than enough to remind me why I had stopped drinking so much after college. As soon as I opened my eyes, they closed not a second later, but the hand shaking me awake didn't stop. I mumbled out a _five more minutes_ as I swatted the hand away.

"Are you okay, Riley?"

One eye peeked open at the sound of Andrea's voice, a brow raising in her direction.

"You have a gash on your lip," she informed curiously, yet concerned.

It took me a moment to register what she said, then to think of the reason of the injury. "I got wasted and ended up landing on the table."

I nudged my thumb in the general direction I was assuming the table was in. Looking in that direction meant looking into the direction of the overly bright sun reflecting off the white snow. If it could be avoided, I'd do so.

"You hit your lip on the table...?" She paused to let me nod before continuing, a sceptical look on her face. "Before or after you slept with Daryl?"

I blinked for a moment, remembering the previous night. I also just realised I was naked aside from a blanket that had been tossed over me.

"Oh, right. Uhh, it was before," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. "I had gotten up to get some sleep and tripped over my feet."

"And your lip hit the table?" Andrea clarified. I couldn't help but take notice of the suspicious tone she gave me.

"Well, my whole face did, but yeah." I paused and looked over at Andrea through squinted eye lids. "If you want to ask something specific just spit it out."

The room was silent for a minute or two, but hearing Rick's voice reply startled me.

"Did Daryl force himself on you?"

The question made my jaw drop slightly. "Force himself on me? What- no. He wouldn't do that."

Both Andrea and Rick held their sceptical looks. It made me uneasy to say the least. Did they really believe Daryl was capable of that?

"Riley, if he threatened you not to say anything-"

"No. He _didn't _do anything wrong, Rick." I tried to keep my voice even as my head pounded. "Look, I know he's an asshole on the outside, but he's not a bad guy."

Again, the judging looks stayed put.

"_Jesus_, now I see why he stays away from the group. None of you even give him a chance."

"It's not like that Riley... Look at it from our point of-"

"_Your _point of view? All you see is that he's a little rough around the edges and that his brother threatened your group. Give _Daryl_ a chance." My point seemed to be getting across, so I chose to end it. "If you treat him like a criminal, he'll act like one."

Trying to keep whatever was left of my dignity, I kept the blanket close to my body and stood up to collect my scattered clothes. Neither Rick nor Andrea said another word, just stayed where they were in silence. Hopefully they were considering what I said because I doubted the words would ever find their way to my lips again. I was never one to speak my mind so aggressively, but the pounding headache left me with little amount of reasoning and restrain. Normally I would have held my tongue, especially since I barely knew Daryl. For all I knew, he could be capable of harming the group, but from what I've heard, there's not much to back up their assumptions. And that's all they were doing- assuming. It definitely wasn't enough to go on to judge someone so harshly.

"I know I'm not exactly a trusted member in the group, but at least consider what I said."

I picked up my bra from the lamp in the corner of the room and cleared my throat, keeping from making eye contact. If not for my awkward, naked state, I'm sure that little rant would have made me look rather cool... Or so it sounded in my head.

With all of my stuff gathered, I made my way out the door, immediately regretting it as the chilled wind made contact with my exposed skin. Of course, I could have avoided going outside, but it seemed worth it to get some privacy away from Rick and Andrea. Plus, I figured the fresh air would be good for the hangover.

I hadn't noticed that Thor was following me until he brushed up against my leg as I neared the van. The brief moment of warmth from his body urged me to get to the van and get my clothes on. Now that I'd been out there for more than a second or two, I regretted my decision. No sane person would have gone outside in my state, let alone _think_ about it.

"Atta girl, Riley..." I mumbled to myself.

By the time I reached the van, my teeth were chattering and my whole body was shivering quite violently. It made it rather difficult to get my clothes on, but once I did, I tugged Thor over and kept him close to me. His body heat was enough to calm the shivering within a minute, but when I glanced outside, I froze. _All dead- Do not enter!_ was the last thing I wanted to read on the outer wall of the community... And in _blood_ of all things.

I didn't put too much thought into how we had missed it, maybe there was snow covering it or we had been too excited about finding a safe haven, but the point was, we had to get the hell out of there _fast_.

Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled out of the van and ran back through the gates. Maybe if I had been a minute earlier, seconds even, the horde that had started closing in on the group could have been avoided.

With whatever grace I had left, I crept back to the house we had been staying at and stepped in. Thank goodness Rick was there because I wouldn't have had a clue as to getting the group out of this mess.

"Rick! We need to get everyone out of here. _Now!_"

"What's going on, Riley?"

"Walkers- lots of them."

I saw his eyes widen as mine had and he made a bee line to the stairs. I assumed some of the group was up there.

"Grab what you can and get downstairs. We need to get out of here!" He started gathering his stuff in a bag and slung his revolver on his belt, a small hatchet remaining in his hand. "How many are there?"

"Uh, 20, 30 maybe... The sign said _all dead_."

"Shit. Lori, Tyreese- hurry _up_!"

It was a sick feeling, thinking you were safe, only to be jolted by a threat that had never really disappeared. My stomach turned violently as a female's scream echoed through the crisp air.

"Donna! No, Donna!"

I pushed myself out the door, moving to help protect the group, but my hands had nothing but air to close on. This was not the time to have forgotten my weapons and I knew it. I knew what happened to people without weapons- no form of defence. I would be no exception.

I've had my share of close encounters with the walkers, but none without some way to defend myself. As far as I remembered, I had my kukris on my way back to the van, so I must have left them there in my haste.

A few colourful words slipped past my lips as I took off back towards the vehicles. If I could just make it there and grab my weapons, or even bring the van into the area to get the group out, things would end much better than it was looking. I just had to make it there. Unfortunately, my luck was running out.

When a walker grabs a clump of your hair and starts tugging, there's a certain amount of calm you are able to keep yourself in. Panic set it right away as I stumbled to regain my footing, but I knew I was in trouble. Not only had the initial yanking at my hair hurt like hell, but as I staggered, I felt my prior injury throb and I soon found myself on the ground, a figure taking its place over me.

That was it. It was only a matter of time before they would be ripping into my flesh. I was done for...

* * *

**Footnote:**

Morale of the story, don't get drunk in a zombie apocalypse... well, unless it gets Daryl Dixon in your bed... then it's worth it lol

Thanks to everyone who's following along, I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

And that kinda made it sound like the stories over, but it's not, don't worry XD There's still much, _much_, more yet to come!


	8. Out of the Pan

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 8 - Out of the Pan...**

* * *

"Get _up_ already!"

My attention shot up to the figure standing over me, my mind slowly piecing together who it was.

"D-Daryl?"

"No, it's the fuckin' easter bunny," he grunted as he reloaded his crossbow. "Now get _up_."

I nodded and stumbled to my feet in a hurry. I felt the blood return to my head and I stumbled for a moment, using Daryl to steady myself. He didn't say anything, just shot another arrow at an approaching walker.

When I could, I took in the scene around us. The group had become scattered within the horde of walkers as they scrambled to defend themselves. If not for Daryl, I doubt any of the others would have noticed me, let alone save my ass.

"Carl!"

Lori's panicked voice was about the only thing I could hear over all the commotion, yet it wasn't something I wanted to hear. My eyes instantly scanned over the area, searching for Carl among the mess of walkers. The second my eyes landed on him, an arrow soared past my ear, implanting itself into a zombie just behind him.

Without much thought, I grabbed the blade from Daryl's belt and sprinted over to the spooked boy. I made a mental note to thank Daryl and hope he wouldn't rip me a new one for snatching his knife.

"Stay right beside me, Carl. Don't leave my side."

I saw him nod quickly from the corner of my eye and move closer to me. Now came the difficult part- keeping myself _and_ Carl safe. I didn't have much time to think, the walkers already closing in on the two of us, so I just moved on instinct. I'd take out one at a time, in order of their proximity. I had to stay on my toes since I only had one blade that I wasn't accustomed too, but for the most part, I was faring well.

At some point, I noticed Thor in the mess of things, staying near Carl to protect him. It was then that I thought we would be fine through the attack. That was, until I lost my grip on Daryl's knife after forcing it into a walker's skull.

I had always used blades meant for fighting- blades that were easy to stab and remove from bodies- but Daryl's was a hunting knife. One side was just as sharp as mine, but the other was serrated. It was meant to kill and skin one animal, not a horde of zombies.

"Shit-"

I fumbled to catch the knife before it fell, the blade digging into my palm before falling to the ground. With a grunt, I crouched down to pick it up. Hoping the mistake wouldn't be too lethal.

"Riley!"

I stood up quickly, just in time to take down a walker about to grab me. Once it was on the ground, I caught sight of the front gates of the community, our vehicles just a few feet from it. There was a clear path to them, so I took it.

Grabbing onto Carl's arm, I raced towards the opening. Maybe it seemed like I was running away and leaving the others for dead, but Carl's life was in my hands and if it meant I could save him, I didn't care if I looked bad. The other's must have noticed my retreat because within a few moments, Rick's voice cut through all the noise, ordering everyone else to follow suit.

"Close the damn gate!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Glenn struggled a bit as he tried to push the gate closed, but once Tyreese and Rick stepped in, they had it shut and chained within seconds.

"Mom!"

Seeing Carl run over to Lori's arms was a relief. I could only imagine how worried she was and I was glad I could be of some use.

"Stop spacing out, Blondie!"

My attention shot over to Daryl, my brows furrowed, "what did you ca-"

"Just get in the damned van." He shoved me slightly towards my van before running over to his pickup. "China man, get out of my seat."

The last thing I heard was Glenn protesting about the name before I shut the door and started the ignition. Thor had quickly taken his spot as soon as the door had opened. I had to assume everyone else was pilled into the RV because it was the first to move, allowing Daryl and myself to follow. I also wasn't certain of who 'everyone' now was. I didn't know for sure who made it and who didn't. Through all the commotion, I only registered a few people in my mind as we made our escape. I could only hope everyone was okay. In this world though, hoping didn't seem to be enough.

After a few minutes of driving, I was painfully reminded of the cut on my palm. Now that the adrenaline from earlier had run out, I was starting to feel my injuries- my ankle too. With a groan, I ripped off a piece of my shirt from the stomach and wrapped it lazily around my hand as I drove. I knew I should have given it some extra attention, but for now, I was sure it was good enough.

It wasn't until we stopped for the night when I finally pulled out what was left of a med kit and wrapped my hand properly. It was a bit tough with only one free hand, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to step out and ask someone to help. It wasn't that I was scared or anti-social or anything, but I didn't feel comfortable walking into a grieving group to ask them to patch up a small cut. Though, when I removed the makeshift bandage, I realized the 'small cut' was more like a gash- one that hurt like hell when moved.

I held onto my stubbornness though and dealt with it myself. Once I was done, I decided to get some sleep for the night. We seemed to still be in the middle of nowhere so I was assuming we'd be driving non stop the next day. Unfortunately, I didn't think it'd take _days_ for us to get anywhere.

The second day went by as the others had, driving until it got dark. The others had mentioned a rise in temperature and changing of the season, but it still felt chilly to me, even inside the van.

It wasn't until the third day that I felt a temperature change, but I doubted it was the weather. The temperature in the morning before the sun rises is always cooler than the day, but that morning I woke with sweat on my brow. I didn't give it much thought though, maybe Thor slept too close or something, and kept on with the day.

"Riley, are you feeling okay?"

It took me a second to register Lori standing beside me, a concerned look on her features. She seemed to have dropped her overprotective mother instincts after I saved Carl, which I was very grateful for.

"Riley?"

"Yeah? Oh, I'm fine. I must not have slept well or something," I excused with a small chuckle, rubbing my neck. "Nothing to worry about."

She kept her gaze on me for a moment longer before nodding and moving to where Rick was. After everyone had some food and water, we continued on the road. With all the broken down and abandoned vehicles on the road, it made the trip ten times as long as it should have. Every time we ran into a road block, we'd all have to stop and move the cars out of the way before continuing. Moving them wasn't easy either.

It wasn't until mid afternoon when I decided something was wrong. The heat from the morning didn't leave my body, instead it just got worse and worse. Once my vision started blurring, I figured denial of my condition wouldn't help me much. At that point it would have been a good time to ask for some help, but I didn't want to stop the group once more.

After an hour or so, the RV slowed to a stop up ahead, with Daryl's truck right behind. I moved my foot to the brake, but my vision blurred and I felt myself falling. I tried my best to stay conscious, but no matter how hard I tried, I lost the fight. Empty darkness was the only thing that greeted me.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Uh oh, that's not sounding good...

As always, thank you to everyone who's reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

The next chapter will start pulling from the TV show plot line, but I've put my own little twist on it, so it should be good~


	9. And Into the Fire

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 9 - And Into the Fire**

* * *

"Shit, what the fuck?!"

Daryl and Glenn were jerked forward as something made contact with the back of the truck. The impact wasn't too hard, but it was Daryl's truck. Any contact was bad contact.

"Blondie, you been drinkin' again or somethin'?"

Daryl stepped out of the driver's side and marched over to her van, his door slamming behind him. Glenn was quick to follow, full well knowing the extent of Daryl's temper.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Daryl."

"And I'm sure I won't mean to kick my foot up'er ass."

"Daryl, you can't-"

Glenn cut his sentence short as they neared the van, Riley's unconscious form catching both of them by surprise.

"What the hell..."

Daryl was quick to get to the front door and open it, catching the knocked out girl in his arms as she fell towards him.

"Wh-what happened? Is she okay? Daryl, what's-"

"Just shut up, will you?"

The southerner took a second to shake her gently before pressing his fingers to her neck. There was definitely a pulse, which was a good sign, except it was racing. After a moment, Daryl's hand continued up to her forehead, a curse escaping his lips.

"Daryl, what happened?"

Rick and the others had come to join Daryl and Glenn by the van, worried and curious looks on their features.

"She's running a fever," Daryl grunted. "A fuckin' high one too."

The news seemed to catch the group by surprise.

"She said she was fine earlier today," Lori chimed in.

"Well, she doesn' look fine now," Daryl shot back, agitated.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt... But we seem to have an issue..." Dale stated cautiously.

"Other than _her_?" Daryl grumbled.

"Much worse actually..."

All it took was a small gesture down the road for the group to understand. Not fifty yards away, a group of walkers were approaching through the cars. At first they could only see four or five, but after a moment, the group doubled, then tripled. There must have been at least thirty of them in sight by the time the survivors moved.

"Everyone, get under the cars. _Now_," Rick ordered in an assertive whisper.

The group complied without hesitation, fear evident on each of their faces. They knew they couldn't fend off that many walkers by themselves, so the next best thing was to hide and wait it out. They could only hope it was good enough.

Seeing as Daryl still had the unconscious girl in his arms, he chose to bring her back into the van and lay her down across the front seats. Thor had been lowly whining in one of the seats, but Daryl wasn't exactly in a patient mood.

"Just shut up, will you?" Daryl hissed.

Closing the door behind him, Daryl moved on top of Riley and laid down over her. He was surprised that he was able to feel the heat radiating off of her. The last time he'd seen something like this was with Jim...

"You're fuckin' with me..."

Jim had been one of the first survivors to join Dale, Andrea, and the deceased Amy back in Atlanta. During the first attack, Jim was bitten and chose to be left behind. Before they left him, he had been running a high fever- just like Riley's.

He was torn between staying where he was, hoping she wasn't going to turn, and getting out of the van. His instinct told him to get the hell out of there, but unfortunately, the herd was closing in on them, not giving him much of an option.

"You better not turn on me..." Daryl muttered.

It was bad enough that he had to worry about the herd of walkers slowly passing by, but now there was a chance that the girl he was laying over could turn and bite him at any given second. It felt like forever before the group of walkers even started to thin out, making Daryl and the other survivors even more tense as each second passed. They were only being concealed by a vehicle, which meant it wouldn't take much to blow their cover and become zombie chow. One sound, a movement, the scent of fresh blood- that's all it would take.

Daryl's body froze as a walker paused by the van and peered in through the window, it's nostrils raising and lowering. Now that he thought about it, there was blood all over the steering wheel, which probably meant it was on the door too.

There wasn't much Daryl could do at this point though. The thought crossed his mind to sneak out the opposite door, using Riley as a distraction, but the thought didn't last long. Riley was the only one in the group that defended him, that treated him as more than just a resource to keep around. If he allowed himself to think it, he had actually grown to lik- no, he wouldn't go that far. It was an apocalypse, the end of the world, there was no time for pointless friendships.

The walker was moments from pressing its hand against the window when it suddenly turned to the opposite direction and started shambling away. The gesture could only mean one thing- someone had been found. Probably one of the kids, Daryl thought to himself. He cursed under his breath before sitting up and opening the door. Once he did, it wasn't hard to miss Sophia's scared crying and to see which direction the walkers were headed.

Before he could make a move to get his crossbow, Thor bound out of the van and darted in the direction Sophia had ran in.

"Crazy mutt," Daryl muttered as he grabbed his crossbow.

He made a move to follow, but stopped suddenly, his gaze returning to Riley. He couldn't just leave her there unprotected, but at the same time, he needed to go help out the little girl. He groaned in agitation before spotting Glenn.

"China man, get'cher ass over here."

Glenn listened and made his way over to the van, a panicked look still evident on his features.

"Stay with the blond an' check if she got bit," Daryl instructed as he moved towards the others.

He didn't bother checking in with them, just decided to follow their trail while it was still fresh. Hopefully they hadn't gotten too far by the time he got there.

"Check for bites...? He doesn't think..."

Glen was more than nervous as he slipped into the van. For one, he hadn't quite calmed down since the herd; two, he had to search a _girl _for a bite; and three, Daryl thinks that Riley might turn. The last thing he needed was for her to turn with him just inches away from her.

With a deep breath, he started taking off her jacket. If she had gotten bit, he'd be able to see it through her shirt at least.

* * *

"Glenn...?"

I must have caught him off guard because his body jerked suddenly and his head hit the roof.

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me."

"That's twice now..." I chuckled weakly.

A grim look spread on his features, almost certainly because I was in bad shape. I'm sure I looked like crap too, because I sure as hell felt like it.

"Riley... You didn't get bit, did you...?"

His question caught me off guard this time, but I shook my head none the less.

"Just a bad infection," I clarified, lifted my hand shakily.

He let out a breath he had been holding in and ran a hand through his hair. "Daryl thought you were going to turn. I'm surprised he didn't..."

He let his sentence trail off but I could guess what he meant.

"You think he'd do that...?"

His gaze was instantly averted from mine. "Maybe... He would have killed Jim earlier if Rick didn't stop him."

I nodded slowly, "better safe than sor... ry..."

* * *

Glenn could only watch as she fell back unconscious, the worried look back on his face. Even if she didn't get bit, her condition seemed pretty bad, fatal even.

Carefully, he lifted her hand and slowly unwrapped the bandage on it. Glenn wasn't a doctor by any means, nor did he know much about infections. The only thing he could be sure about is that it looked bad- _really _bad.

"Lori? Can you come over here for a second?"

Considering Riley's life was at stake, it was his best bet to get someone who would know what to do in this situation. He just hoped that Riley would be okay.

"What is it Glenn?"

"She's got a pretty bad infection, and to be honest, I have no idead what to do."

Lori nodded her understanding before taking Glenn's place to get a better look. Carl had been trailing behind her and moved closer to see what was going on.

"Is she going to be okay, mom?"

Lori took a glance at the injury before replying. "We'll do our best, sweetie. Go stay with Dale, alright?"

Carl didn't bother hiding his disappointment. "But mom, I can help."

"Sweetheart, it's best if you-"

"That's the cut she got at Wiltshire," Carl cut in, peering past his mother. "She almost dropped her knife, but she caught it and killed the walker. It was so cool."

Glenn and Lori exchanged worried glances. If the blade is what cut her during the attack then things were much worse than the initial infection. She had been using that blade to kill walkers, so it was safe to say it had infected blood on it. Getting their blood directly into a cut like that was definitely on the list of things to avoid at all costs.

"Carl, sweetheart, go tell Tyreese to bring a first aid kit, then stay with Dale," Lori instructed. "We'll take care of Riley."

He nodded reluctantly, full well knowing the 'mother' tone, and turned to fetch Tyreese.

If their assumptions were correct, they'd need to discuss what to do about it. Since Rick wasn't available, Tyreese seemed to be next in line.

"How bad is it?" Tyreese questioned as he approached.

"Worse than we though..." Glenn informed quietly.

"There's a high chance walker blood got in her cut," Lori added.

Both of them looked up at Tyreese as he assessed the situation. Riley didn't look to be in good condition at all. Sweat had formed over her brow and had started soaking into her shirt. Her face was rather pale as well.

"We do what's safest for the group," Tyreese informed after a few minutes.

Before Glenn or Lori, could question him, he pulled out a pistol and aimed at the girl in question.

"We can't wait for her to turn."

* * *

**Footnote:**

Wow, that's what, the third chapter I wrote with a life threatening cliffhanger? lol poor Riley has such a cruel author XD

On a more pleasant note, I'm glad everyone's still sticking with me. I love reading your reviews, they honestly make my day :)

And if you haven't seen the pic I posted of Riley and Thor, go to my homepage and follow the link to my DeviantArt account! I'm working on another pic too, but I can't get it to look right just yet :P


	10. Who Really Knows?

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 10 - Who Really Knows?**

* * *

**Quick note:**

I apologize in advanced for the slur in this one. It was used in season 1, so it felt like that's what would be said.

Sorry if it offends anyone.

* * *

Taking the life of a walker- or whatever was left of it- was hard enough as it was, but making the decision to kill a survivor that was going to turn was that much harder. Tyreese knew it needed to be done though. It was safer for the group to kill someone who was unconscious rather than someone trying to attack you. _At least she won't be aware_, Tyreese told himself.

With whatever confidence he built up, he moved his finger to the trigger, but he didn't get the shot off before he was grabbed and roughly forced to the side.

"I tell you to check for a bite and you get this nigger to come blow her brains out?"

Tyreese did his best to ignore the slur as he shoved Daryl off of him.

"Daryl, it's not something I'd want, but Tyreese has a point..." Lori informed cautiously. "She's got walker blood in her wound..."

Daryl shot her a glare and approached her challengingly. "Wasn' it your husband who said we don't kill the living?"

Lori was taken back by the comment. He was right, whether she wanted to admit it or not. It had been Rick that set that rule when Daryl tried to kill Jim. This situation shouldn't have been an exception.

"He's right, we don't kill the living," Glenn added.

"So what, we do it when she turns?" Tyreese questioned, a bit of scepticism in his tone. "Before or after she attacks us?"

"She won't get the chance to," Daryl snapped back. "Now go do something useful."

It was very tempting for Tyreese to turn and take a swing at Daryl, but he held himself back and walked past him.

It took a few minutes after that for Lori to finally speak up. "Did you find them?"

The question brought a grim look to Daryl's face. Before replying, he shook his head and moved to his truck. When he returned, he had a Ziploc full of orange pill containers and propped it on the hood of the van as he sifted through it.

"Rick took care of those walkers, but Sophia and the boys must'a got lost on the way back," Daryl informed, pulling out a few containers and placing them on the van.

"Ben and Billy ran out there too?" Glenn questioned, his voice unbelieving.

Daryl didn't want to confirm the dire turn of events, but he nodded despite himself.

"My brother had a stash of pills," he started, trying to take his mind off the lost children. "There's some kick ass pain killers, crystal, x- don't need those- some doxycycline- that's the good stuff too."

When he was done, he tossed the two containers to Glenn and returned the bag to his truck.

"You're not staying?" Glenn questioned.

Daryl shook his head as he started making his way back to the forested area the kids had run into. "I'm gonna see if I can pick up their tracks. They couldn'ta gone too far." He paused for a second and turned to Glenn. "Take _good_ care of her this time."

"Ah, right. I will.

With that said, Daryl continued on his way.

"Was it just me, or did it seem like he cared...?" Glenn asked as he watched Daryl walk off.

Lori had been just as surprised. Daryl had never been one to help someone out unless it helped him in some way. Keeping Tyreese from killing Riley definitely didn't follow that theory though.

"Maybe he's turned a new leaf?" Glenn suggested.

"We can always hope," Lori added, getting a better look at the pills. "Kind of ironic that Merle will be _helping _someone..."

Glenn chuckled lightly at the comment. It was good that they had some form of meds and antibiotics now, but there was still the chance of her blood being infected with more than just blood poisoning. That, they didn't have meds for.

* * *

The next time I was conscious, it was dark out, and I was sure if not for the fever, it would have been chilly. The only thing I could be thankful for was that the throbbing of my injuries had lessened.

"So you think she's infected?"

Rick's voice was faint, as if he were outside, but I couldn't see him from where I was laying.

"There's a good chance of it," Lori replied.

It was quiet for some time after, but the silence was soon cut off as the door to my van opened.

"Nice to see you awake," Rick greeted as he moved beside me.

"You could say that, I guess..."

I could barely hear myself, my voice strained and faint. Thankfully Rick didn't ask me to repeat myself.

"You guys still think I'm going to turn...?"

Rick shifted uncomfortably from where he was sitting. "You got a cut from Daryl's knife, right?"

I nodded weakly, starting to understand the implication.

"Heh... Guess you might be right after all..."

I felt my eyes start to get heavy, but I fought to stay awake.

"What are you going to do, Rick...?"

I knew the question wasn't an easy one to answer, but if he wanted to write me off and take care of me now, I wouldn't blame him.

"What would you do, Riley?"

A weak chuckle escaped my lips. "My choice would be biased..."

Rick shook his head. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure we're thinking of similar ideas."

His statement brought a small grin to my face. "You give me too much credit... Though, I'd appreciate the bullet _after _I turn..."

Rick's features hardened. "_If_ you turn."

* * *

_"What do you mean _if_?" my friend, Aleah asked. "That's how the infection spreads; bodily fluids and whatnot." _

_I shrugged. "Not everyone catches the flu on contact."_

_"The flu doesn't start a zombie apocalypse, Riley."_

_This kind of debate was common between us. She was the expert of 'zombie 101' and I always challenged her theories. I usually came off as teasing, but everything I brought up seemed plausible in my mind._

_She sighed, noticing the stubborn look I was giving her. "Go ahead, say it."_

_"Assumingly."_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "You just like to argue everything, don't you?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_I couldn't keep the grin off my lips for long, earning a small chuckle from her. We both knew it was all in good fun._

_"Right, you just argue your 'theories'."_

_"They have just as much probability as yours," I added._

_She sighed in exasperation. "Fire, animals, and now immunity."_

_"All fair assumptions," I sated quickly. "Plus, nothing's going to stop me from keeping Thor around."_

_"We'll see," Aleah sighed. "I still think they're just a liability."_

_I made a noise of protest. "I'll just train him; no barking, no biting, and I'll teach him to knock people over."_

_She chuckled at my plan before looking around the room. "Where's Thor anyways?"_

_I looked around the room as well, no sign of the Bernese pup._

* * *

"Thor...?"

I felt someone place a damp rag over my forehead as I slowly came to.

"Feeling any better?"

I squinted from the sunlight, but nodded none the less as I matched Lori's figure to the voice.

"Where's Thor...?"

I hadn't realized he wasn't around the last two times I was conscious, but now that I did, it worried me. He was always at my side, so it meant something was up.

Lori opened her mouth to answer, but closed it as if she were looking for the right words.

"When you were unconscious, a herd of walkers passed by. We were all hiding but Sophia was spotted by one of them and it chased her into the forest." She paused, a cautious look on her face. "Thor and Allan's boys ran after her, but we haven't found them yet."

I felt light headed at the news. Having Thor missing was like losing a best friend or a family member even. Then, of course, the kids were also missing. The whole situation left me uneasy.

"How long ago...?"

My heart dropped as the answer slipped from her lips. "Two days now. We've been out there each day searching. We're bound to find them soon."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. "At least he's there to keep them safe... I guess I should have taught him to track scents too, huh?"

Lori laughed softly and placed her hand over mine.

"It's only a matter of time before we find them. Now get some rest, alright?"

I gave her a small nod. There wasn't much else to do anyways. I'd just have to wait and hope they were safe.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Daryl _caring_ about someone? That's crazy talk lol

So, did everyone miss the story? 'Cause I was getting anxious to post the next chapter over the weekend :P

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed, you're all awesome :D


	11. Old McDonald Had a Farm

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 11 - Old McDonald Had a Farm**

* * *

Before the apocalypse even started, everyone had their own theories. From fast zombies to walkers, brain eating to rabid, the list went on. Then of course, there was the topic of the initial trigger itself. There were numerous theories; bio warfare, a medical cure gone wrong, and the simplest of them all, the next viral outbreak.

None of us knew which it was, but it had happened and spread like wild fire. What we did know, is that if you got bit by a walker, you'd burn up with a fever, die, and then come back as one of _them_. No one ever questioned how or why it happened, but when my fever broke, I'm sure the question was raised instantly.

There was a slim chance walker blood hadn't gotten into my cut, yet there I was, four days later, _not_ a zombie. Maybe my theories about immunity were correct, or maybe I was just plain old lucky, but I sure as hell was curious to find out.

"You're one hell of a lucky girl," Glenn chuckled.

I offered him a small smile as he drove. "Looks that way. I never had much luck with anything else though."

Glenn raised a brow in my direction. "You got laid, that's pretty lucky if you ask me."

I humoured him with a shrug. A one night stand wasn't exactly something I'd call lucky, especially since I was wasted.

"Even if it's a one time thing?" I asked. "And how the hell did you know that?"

"The women have nothing else to gossip about, I guess," he shrugged. "And one time is better than nothing, right?"

"Maybe..."

I received another questioning look, but I kept my eyes on the scenery outside. Sure, sex was nice and I knew beggars couldn't be choosers, but I wanted more than just that.

"You don't _like-_like Daryl... do you?"

I didn't give him an immediate reply, not quite sure of the answer myself. I figured any feeling I had towards him were brought on by the apocalypse. He's saved my life on several occasions so maybe I was just grateful. Maybe I was gravitating towards him because he could protect me. Though, that's what I was looking for, someone who'd protect me. I wasn't really sure exactly what I was feeling.

I offered Glenn a shrug which he just chuckled at.

"He's been a lot more... Tolerable since you joined us," he explained. "And he's even been really determined to find the kids and Thor. You're good for him."

I gave him a sceptical look. "You think we should 'be together'- to whatever extent of the phrase still exists?"

"I don't see why not," he replied sincerely.

I thought it over for a second, but I couldn't picture it. "I just can't see it happening. He's got his own little _I'm better off on my own_ vibes."

I made sure to imitate Daryl's accent, but it must have been pretty bad because Glenn burst out laughing.

"I wish he was here to hear that," Glenn got out between fits of laughter.

"You want me dead, Glenn? I'm hurt- wounded even."

It only got more laughter out of him.

It was odd that I'd never really sat down and talked to Glenn like this, seeing as he was such a fun guy.

The laughter didn't last much longer as we passed the tree line though.

"That must be it," Glenn informed.

Looking in the direction he briefly pointed in, I could see an old farm at the end of the dirt road. While I had been knocked out, the group had continued to search through the forest in groups. When I had come to, I was told that Carl had been shot in an accident and Rick and Tyreese brought him to a farm a little ways away to get treated. The rest of the group hadn't known what had happened until a woman on a horse rode in through the forest to bring Lori to the farm. Before leaving, she gave the group directions.

Since the children were still missing, most of the group decided to stay and search for them. I wanted to stay as well, but the others felt that it'd be best if I went to the farm to get my hand checked out. I protested, but it didn't seem to change their opinions, so Glenn and I took my van and headed out.

"You should have seen her on that horse," Glenn stated, remembering the girl that came for Lori. "She just rode in and knocked that walker onto his ass with a baseball bat."

I smiled at his enthusiasm and leaned my head against the window.

It didn't take long to reach the building where we were greeted by a pretty girl with mid length brown hair.

"That her?" I whispered to Glenn as we walked to the porch.

He practically grinned from ear to ear as he nodded.

"Wasn't there more of you?" the girl asked curiously.

The question was directed towards Glenn, so I stayed quiet and tried to hide my laughter as he fumbled with his words.

"They're still looking for the kids," I clarified, noting her puzzled look. "I'm Riley, by the way, and this is Glenn."

I lifted my hand to shake hers, taking a second to remember the wound before pulling back. It was safe to say she noticed the bandage and dried bloodstains, because within a second, she had her wrist against my forehead.

"Maggie," she informed before taking a step back. "Must be a bad injury, I'm sure we could take a look at it for you."

I nodded my thanks. "It would be greatly appreciated."

Once we got inside, Maggie led us through the main hall and into a room at the far end. Even though I knew Carl had been shot, seeing him laying in the bed unconscious wasn't easy to take in. His skin was pale and there was sweat on his brow, but the clean patch on his stomach meant he had gotten through the hard part. I was glad he didn't have to suffer anymore, just relax and get better.

"You're okay, Riley?" Rick asked, a surprised look on his face once he noticed me.

It wasn't until he spoke that I noticed the needle and tube connected to his arm. A blood transfusion would explain why Rick had been so pale as well.

I gave him a quick nod, not wanting to say anything about there being a chance of me turning.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad Carl's okay."

Both Rick and Lori nodded their thanks before turning back to Carl.

"Dad, when you're free, could you look over her wound? She just got over a fever," Maggie asked, breaking the silence.

I hadn't initially noticed the other man in the room, so his appearance slightly startled me.

"We're a little tied down at the moment, Maggie," he replied, his attention only briefly towards her.

She glanced at Carl before nodding her understanding. "Come on you two, I'll take a look at it."

I followed her back into the hall and into the main room with Glenn in tow.

"Is he going to be alright?" Glenn asked cautiously.

"He should be," Maggie replied. "He's gotten through the tough part, now he just has to rest."

She started gathering some things from the cabinets by the door.

"If it's too much trouble, don't worry about me," I told her, but she just shook her head quickly.

"I can patch you up myself," she informed, directing me to the table. "I don't know enough to help with the little boy, but I know a few things."

With a quick nod, I followed her instructions and placed my hand on the table. She didn't waste any time and unwrapped the makeshift bandage over my palm.

"So, how's it look, Doc?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled slightly and raised a brow. "Well, it needs some work."

I sighed. "That's what I was afraid of..."

A small smirk crept onto her lips. "What, don't like needles?"

I heard Glenn snicker from where he was sitting.

"You could say that..." I mumbled, making sure to send Glenn a somewhat playful glare.

"Guess you won't like what I'm planning then," she teased.

"The look you're giving me tells me I won't..."

It didn't take her long to properly stitch up the wound on my hand and rewrap it. Once she was done, I was instructed not to move my hand until it was well on its way to being healed. I wasn't going to argue it or complain though, lucky enough to have my hand stitched up at least _once_ by skilled hands.

Seeing as I didn't really have anything else to do, or could do for that matter, I decided to get some sleep. I just hoped I could get my hand functional sooner than later. The last thing I wanted to do was sit around while everyone was out their looking for the kids and Thor. As soon as I could, I wanted to get out there and find them. Until then, I'd just have to wait.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Sorry, it's kind of a short chapter, the next few will be longer, promise :)

Actually, now that I think about it, the next chapter's going to have some drama in it. Should be interesting and it'll pick up the story after these filler like chaps.

Thank you to my two reviewers for the last chap, and this story reached an all time high view count yesterday so yayy. I know you guys are out there, so let me know what you think so far :P

Oh and if anyone has a better chapter title for this chapter I'd love to replace the current one XD


	12. Breaking Point

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 12 - Breaking Point**

* * *

When the rest of the group arrived at the farm with grim looks on their faces, it was safe to assume we were running out of luck. The direction fate was pulling us in seemed cruel in every sense of the word. Being faced with an apocalypse such as this one, we all knew the children would be at a much higher risk than that of the adults, but the fact that each child was so close to being lost for good was not something that was easy to cope with. For the parents, it must have been one of the hardest things to go through, especially for Carol and Allen. Both of them had lost their spouses to the walkers and already had enough on their plate to worry about. Now they were missing their children and I knew that wasn't easy.

"We can be more organized now," Rick informed as he spread out a map on the hood of my van. "We'll split into teams and take different sections."

Once everyone had a good look at the map, Rick started dividing the group of volunteers into teams.

"Tyreese, take Allen with you. Glenn, you can come with me, and Daryl-"

"I'm going to see if I can borrow a horse and take a look down here," Daryl cut in, pointing out the area on the map.

"I can help too, Daryl shouldn't go on his own," I added quickly.

"I'd be better off not having to watch your ass all the time."

My eyes narrowed on him, I already wasn't in a good mood, so the comment didn't go over well with me. "So the asshole actually cares enough about someone to keep an eye on them. Who would have thought?"

"Watch your tone, Blondie," he shot at me.

As he did, he stepped up to me challengingly. If he thought I was going to get intimidated, he was sadly mistaken.

Before I could get out a retort, Rick intervened. "You're still not at a hundred percent, Riley. Maybe you should stay back for now."

"I can help, Rick," I argued. "We need as many people as we can out there looking. We can't lose the kids."

"And your mutt," Daryl sneered.

"Yeah, and my _dog_. Is there a problem with that?" I spat back.

"That mutt a'int worth shit out here. Not worth worryin' over or lookin' for, that's what."

If he was trying to piss me off, he was doing a hell of a good job at it. I knew the retort I had been holding at the tip of my tongue could potentially get me killed, but I couldn't just stay quiet and listen to all the shit spewing from his mouth.

"The way I hear it, your brother wasn't worth shit either, but that didn't stop you."

The next moment went by in a blur and it wasn't until I felt the sting on my cheek did I fully understand what happened.

"Don't you talk shit 'bout my brother!"

I flinched as he lunged at me once more, but Rick and Tyreese quickly pinned him to the van.

"Daryl, calm down!"

I felt frozen to the spot, my cheek numb. I couldn't really come to terms with it- had he really hit me? Daryl Dixon; the guy I had defended so intently; the guy I had given a chance- maybe Rick and Andrea were right about him after all.

"Riley?"

Glenn's voice broke me from my thoughts. I hadn't realized he was talking to me, or leading me towards the house for that matter.

"Are you okay, Riley?"

I nodded shakily, still rattled by the whole situation. Maybe I deserved being hit like that. Hell, for what I said to him I deserved more, but I hadn't actually expected Daryl to go through with it. If I did think he was capable of hitting me so hard, I wouldn't have said anything to him in the first place.

"Man... I didn't think he'd go that far..." Glenn mumbled to himself. "Are you sure you're okay, Riley?"

I knew his concern wasn't just for the pain- physically anyways.

"More surprised than anything else," I answered hesitantly.

I glanced behind me, but by the time we had reached the house, only Rick, Tyreese, and Allen remained by my van. It was a weird feeling, wanting to be mad at someone- to hate them even- but I actually felt guilty for pushing him to his snapping point.

"I kinda feel bad..." I mumbled, sitting down of the front steps.

"You're feeling sick? We might have some medi-"

"No, not sick. Guilty," I corrected, looking off towards the forest. "I shouldn't have said that about his brother."

When I looked back at him, his face was showing total shock.

"He's the one who started talking shit," Glenn argued. "And that's not enough of a reason to hit someone. Especially a girl."

I sighed, my emotions contradicting each other.

"Thanks for making sure I was okay, Glenn."

He gave me a warm smile before standing up. "If you need anything, just let me know."

After receiving a quick nod, he headed back to the other guys.

"What was all that about?"

Andrea's voice startled me slightly, which she apologized for with a laugh.

"No worries."

With a shrug, I lay back onto the porch, but the concerned look now on her face didn't allow me to relax completely. She must have just noticed the discolouration on my cheek.

"What happened? I heard yelling."

"Just a disagreement," I answered bluntly, not wanting to talk about it.

"You're okay though, right?"

I was glad she understood that I didn't want to discuss what had happened, even though I knew she was curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded as we fell into silence. I could tell she wanted something else as well though.

"Was there something else?" I asked, figuring I'd get the ball rolling.

"Uh, yes actually... I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot," she asked, "if you're free, that is."

Her question surprised me. "I've got time, but wouldn't it be better to get Rick to teach you?"

"I figured he had enough on his plate already," she explained.

I stayed quiet and thought it over for a moment. I would have thought that since I used a crossbow, she wouldn't have bothered asking me for help with a pistol, but I guess I could still teach her a few things. I used to go to a shooting range with my friend, but I was sure I was pretty rusty.

"I don't know how much help I'd be, but we can give it a shot."

My answer put a smile on her lips. "Then let's get started."

After letting Dale know our plans, we took my van and drove a little ways away from the farm. I made sure to stay in the opposite direction Rick and the others had gone in so hopefully we wouldn't startle them with all the gunshots.

"This should be far enough," I informed, pulling over to the side of the road.

Once we got out, I set up a makeshift target range using some old, empty cans we had lying around. Then I decided to see how my shot was after all this time.

I used Andrea's gun so I could check the components and make sure it was properly aligned. The pistol was well kept and in good condition though, so I had to assume she knew a thing or two about taking care of it.

A few shots was all it took for my muscle memory to kick in and I didn't have to focus so hard on the sights to hit my mark.

"How did you learn to shoot?" Andrea asked as a can fell to the ground.

"My friend and I used to go to a shooting range," I explained, flipping the safety switch. "We wanted to be prepared."

"For...?"

"A zombie apocalypse..."

Andrea chuckled softly. "I never believed in any of that stuff, well, until it actually happened."

I nodded with a chuckle and handed her the pistol.

"Who's gun is it?"

"My father's," she answered, raising the gun to shoot.

I nodded, waiting for her to attempt to pull the trigger with the safety on, but before she did, she switched the lock off. I was glad she already knew a thing or two so it wouldn't just be my rusty information alone.

Her first shot hit the corner of one of the cans and the second into the tree stump it was on. The can wobbled a bit, but before it could settle, her third shot knocked it clear off its perch.

"Doesn't look like you need a teacher," I teased.

"I didn't think it'd come back that fast," she laughed.

I paused and thought to myself for a moment, before deciding on the next step of training.

"We need a moving target..." I mumbled.

Ignoring the puzzled look she was giving me, I walked back to the van and grabbed some rope. The idea was to hang some branches from a tree and have it swing back and forth. Hitting it would be much, _much_ harder than shooting at a stationary object.

Giving the pile a decent push, I moved away from my contraption and gestured for her to shoot at it. The sceptical look on her face was priceless, but she tried none the less.

After her first shot missed, the next few shots were taken quickly, but they each missed their mark as well.

"Take your time for now, accuracy over speed," I informed as she reloaded her pistol. "It only takes one well placed shot to kill a walker."

The sceptical look stayed on her face, only to be replaced by irritation as she kept missing her target. While she emptied the next clip into the forest, I took the time to reload my crossbow.

"Why the hell can't I hit it?" she groaned.

When she turned to me expectantly, I raised my crossbow and planted an arrow into the binding of branches.

"You have to get to the point where shooting is like pointing your finger. Eventually, you'll be able to know where the bullet will go without having to use the sights," I explained the best I could. "To get there though, you need to get comfortable with your weapon."

She nodded slowly and reloaded as I moved back to the hanging target.

"Since you know how it's moving, you can wait for it to move into range," I added.

Once I got another nod from her, I swung the binding of branches and moved back beside her. It took her a few tries, but after a while, she got the timing right and started hitting the target each time.

She didn't openly show it, but I could tell she was jumping for joy on the inside.

"You sure know your stuff," Andrea remarked happily. "There must have been someone who taught you."

I shook my head. "Just me and my friend, it's amazing how much you learn from video games and movies without realizing it."

She chuckled in amusement, but another sound caught my attention. From at least 20 feet beside us, I could hear slow, heavy footsteps. At first a spark of hope passed through me that it could be the kids, but common sense told me otherwise. It made more sense that a walker would hear all the noise we were making and decide to come check out the area. There were probably a few of them too.

"Ready for some extra credit?"

She gave me a puzzled look at first, until I strapped on my kukris and loaded my bow, then her face showed distress.

As soon as the first walker stepped into the clearing, I shot an arrow into it's head. I figured having Andrea less panicked with less walkers would be beneficial for her first attempt at killing them.

"Next one's yours," I declared, starting to load another arrow.

She nodded nervously and took a shot at the stumbling walker, but the bullet only grazed its shoulder. When she pulled the trigger for her next shot, the only sound it made was a small click, signalling a jam.

"You've got to be kidding..." Andrea mumbled.

Now I had the choice to take out the walker in front of her, or let it get closer. It seemed cruel to let it advance while she scrambled to unjam the pistol, but it was a way to help Andrea improve her shot. Learning under pressure was tough, but I had faith that she'd be able to do it. If not, I'd step in.

She fumbled with the gun at first before pulling the slide back and shaking it, but nothing happened. The panicked look on her face made me lift my bow to kill the walker, but I held back. The one she had taken a shot at was still far enough away where she could still recover and kill it. Knowing that, when the next one shuffled out of the trees, I shot it instead.

"What the hell, Riley?!"

I turned to her as she sent a glare my way. I felt bad for not taking out the one directly in front of her, but I knew she wouldn't learn that way.

"I said that one is yours, now focus."

With grit teeth, she turned her attention back to the pistol, but she didn't seem to be making any progress.

"It won't unjam!"

I glanced her way, noticing she had only pulled the slide back. If it was just a smokestack, she would be in the clear by now, but it must have been something else.

"Drop the mag, then pull the slide out," I called, slipping one of my blades from its sheath.

The walker was getting uncomfortably close and if she didn't know how to unjam it, she'd be in trouble.

"Drop what?"

"The magazine, it's a feed jam."

Luckily, she knew what I meant and soon enough the jammed bullet fell from the chamber and she reloaded. By the time she did though, the walker was a bit too close for my liking, but just as I moved to kill it, she shot it between the eyes.

I couldn't help the grin that had crept onto my lips, especially when she shot the next walker that made it's way towards us.

"That one was mine, right?" she asked, a hint of playfulness in her tone

I nodded, glad she understood why I did what I did.

"Well, I'd say you passed," I teased, walking over to collect my arrows.

She sent me a grin that matched my own. At least something could go right, though, I was sure it'd only last so long.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Andrea/Riley bonding time anyone? I'd definitely rather have Riley teach me to shoot than Shane, just saying. And don't worry, there was no spontaneous sex on the way back to the farm XD

On another note, ermahgerd Daryl Dixon Drama :O Now what's going to happen?

Thanks again to the two that keep reviewing, you're both awesome :D


	13. Her Caring Nature

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 13 - Her Caring Nature**

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" I asked glumly.

I knew his answer wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear, but there was still a small flicker of hope left in me. Even though the children and Thor had been missing for so long, I still held onto a thin thread of it. Whether it was foolish to hold onto it or not, I would still try for as long as I could.

"No luck yet," Rick answered, confirming my suspicion. "I have a feeling we're getting close though."

I nodded slowly, my attention shifting to the tree line past the clearing. "Daryl's not back yet?"

A puzzled look washed over Rick's features, but he shook his head anyways. "You're worried about him? After what he did?"

I didn't give him a reply right away, not sure how to phrase my answer.

"I'm not sure why, but I don't hate him for it," I replied slowly. "I kind of deserved it anyways."

"He had no right to touch you, Riley-"

"And I had no right to say what I did."

"Those are two very different things," Rick clarified.

I sighed. "Maybe, maybe not."

It was silent for a minute or two before Rick turned his attention towards me.

"You've got a good heart, Riley. Don't let that hurt you in the end."

I let my gaze drop as I nodded, allowing myself to take in what he just said. I'd seen it a million times in movies and books; nice guys finish last. Maybe that didn't directly relate to me, but the principle was there anyways. Even knowing this, I couldn't help it. I couldn't change how I felt about Daryl- what I had seen in him that the others hadn't.

With a sigh, I finally looked up, but Rick was nowhere to be seen. I wished it was simple, to just tell myself not to care, but it wasn't. I was genuinely distressed about what had happened between myself and Daryl, and now I was worried about him not being back by now. Daryl could take care of himself and he knew the forest better than anyone else- I knew that, but that's the reason I had been worried. The only reason he wouldn't be back by now was if something happened to him.

"Walker!"

Andrea's voice pulled me from my thoughts and within a moment, I found myself walking back towards the RV.

"How many are there?" Rick asked as he readied a hatchet.

"Just one, I can probably get it from here," Andrea informed from her spot on the RV.

After getting back from our trip, the first thing she had done was volunteer for watch duty. If anything, I was sure she just wanted the group to see how good her shot was.

"If it's one, we don't need to waste ammo," Rick replied as he and Tyreese started running in the direction Andrea pointed out.

I could faintly see the walker from where I was standing, but it wasn't clear. Even when I used the scope on my crossbow, the glare from the setting sun wasn't allowing for a good view.

"Andrea, Rick said not to..." Dale warned.

"It'll only take one shot. I've got it in my sight," she replied stubbornly.

I knew she could probably hit her mark, but the glare gave me a bad feeling about letting her take it.

"Andrea wait, there's too much glare. You could hit one of th-"

"I've got this, Riley."

Before I could say anything else, she took the shot, dropping the walker to the ground.

"See? I told you," she said happily.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but when I noticed Rick and Tyreese lifting up the walker with one arm slung over each of their shoulders, the uneasy feeling I had returned. Andrea must have noticed as well, because her smile slowly faded into a look of dread.

I quickly looked through my scope, but the sight made my heart drop. The suns glare that had hazed our view from the walker had lessened, but it wasn't a walker Andrea had seen. It was Daryl.

I would have never expected the wave of despair that hit me upon seeing Daryl in the condition he came back in. From head to toe, he was covered in dirt and blood, his face was pale, and he looked to be falling in and out of consciousness. My first instinct had been to yell at Andrea, but my voice seemed lost to me.

Luckily, her shot had missed and only grazed the side of his brow, but the blood seeping from his abdomen indicated a serious wound.

I had stayed quiet at first as they brought him into the farm house, seeking treatment from Hershel, the man who had saved Carl. I didn't want to distract them with Daryl's life on the line, so I stayed outside, leaning over the porch rail. At first, I just wanted some fresh air, but I realized being alone was actually rather relaxing. At times, I had wondered if it would have been better if I hadn't run into the other survivors- that I was still on my own with Thor.

Thinking of him only reminded me of how much I missed him, putting me in an even worse mood. Everything had seemed easier before meeting up with Rick and the others. I didn't have to worry about losing anyone, or making friends, or having to worry about what others thought of me. Sure, all of these had their upsides, but I was starting to waver on it being worth it. I just wanted things to be simple, but I doubted I'd ever get that.

I didn't get a chance to see how Daryl was until the next day when Hershel gave us the 'okay'. As much as I didn't want to go and confront Daryl, I didn't want to leave things the way they were.

When I had gotten to his room, Carol had already been in there talking to him. Ever since he had been out there searching for the children, Carol and Daryl had been getting closer to each other. I was glad there was someone else in the group that gave him the benefit of the doubt, but that didn't keep me from waiting in the hall as they spoke.

"You're every bit as good as Rick and Tyreese," she told him. "You've done more for Sophia than her own father did."

Once she was finished talking, I stepped around the corner and walked in, my gaze falling over Carol as she leaned down to kiss Daryl's forehead. The gesture made me wish I had waited in the hall just a bit longer before walking in.

Before leaving, Carol gave me a small smile which I tried my best to return. It wasn't that I disliked Carol- she was actually a very kind woman- but whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was envious of how he allowed her to get that close.

"What the hell do you want?"

His words stung, but I tried my best to keep my composure. I should have expected that to be the first thing out of his mouth.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"Well I'm fine, so you can go now."

I had to stop myself from turning and leaving on impulse. I knew he didn't want me here, but I couldn't leave things the way they were between us. Maybe it was selfish, but I no longer cared.

"I'm sorry about what I said about your brother, it was uncall-"

"What, did Rick tell you ta pol'gize or somethin'?" Daryl shot back quickly. "Scared I'll hit'cha again?"

I was taken aback by what he said, my mouth opening and closing with unspoken words. I didn't know what to say, or what I _could_ say. Even if he was mad at me, he had never been this hostile, like a scared, defensive animal almost.

"Daryl, people do care about you," I told him, my voice lacking the confidence I had hoped for.

He snickered and rolled over so his back was facing me. "You guys don't give a shit 'bout m-"

"That's not true," I argued. "Why do you think Carol was in here?"

He made a sound of disagreement. "She jus' wants me to find Sophia."

My brows furrowed at his attitude. "What about Rick and the others? They saved your life yesterday."

Again, another snicker. "Jus' need me to hunt an' kill walkers."

I stayed quiet for a minute or two, thinking over his answers. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Daryl thought that way, that he truly believed that he was on his own, that no one cared for him. It was a bitter pill to take, being told that you had been cast aside so easily despite all the attention and care you had shown to that person. More than that though, living with a mindset like that was no way to live- no way to be happy.

"Daryl."

He didn't budge from where he was laying so I walked to the other side of the bed. Before saying another word, I crouched down so I was at eye level with him.

"Daryl, _I_ care about you. Do you have an excuse for that?"

He looked taken back for a moment before averting his eyes from mine quickly. When I figured I wasn't going to get a reply, I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Are you stupid or something?" he called.

I stopped in the doorway, but held my tongue. I could have taken that moment to confess to him _and_ myself that maybe I did have feelings for him, but I didn't want to be stepped on anymore than I had been already. That was the last thing I needed.

Without another word, I stepped out of the room, letting my feet lead me wherever. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel pretty stupid. Here I was, getting torn up over a guy that I'd been warned about. Not to mention it was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. There was nothing wrong with looking to build relationships between the other survivors, but it was Daryl Dixon. At that point, it becomes stupid.

"Riley?"

I spun around a the sound of my name, just realizing where my feet had lead me.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Dale asked as he climbed down from the RV.

I looked around slowly, not exactly sure myself. Now I really was an idiot.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, but I could tell he knew more than he was letting on.

"Now, maybe it's just me, but when a woman is crying and says she's okay, she's usually lying," Dale informed as he stopped in front of me.

I brought my hand to my face, catching a tear as it slid down my cheek. I hadn't even noticed.

"If you'd like to talk, I'd be more than willing to listen."

I bit my lip, hesitant of his offer. I was never one to talk about personal matters with others, but Dale had somewhat of a grandfather vibe to him and I found myself sitting against the RV.

"Am I stupid, Dale?"

He looked confused by the question.

"Of course not, you're a smart girl, Riley." He took a seat next to me and stayed quiet for a moment. "Is this about Daryl?"

The smile he gave me made it clear he knew exactly what I was trying to be discrete about.

"It's never stupid to care about someone," he told me.

"Even if the someone is an asshole?"

The question earned a chuckle from the older man, but he nodded none the less. "Even if they're an asshole."

I nodded and leaned my head against the RV.

"So it's okay that I care, but it's stupid to pursue my feeli-" I cut myself short, not sure how to rephrase it. "-my, uh... Caring nature..."

Dale raised a brow towards me. "Your caring nature?"

His tone was somewhat playful, meaning he knew what I meant, but he wanted to hear me say it.

"Alright, alright, I like Daryl. Are you happy now?"

If it had been anyone else trying to pry it from me, my tone probably wouldn't have been so tolerable.

"Doesn't it feel better to have that off your chest?"

I sighed and nodded, despite the mood I was still in.

"So, I admitted it, that doesn't change anything. The closer I try to get, the harder he pushes me away."

"Maybe you need to try the opposite."

The suggestion caught me off guard. "The opposite?"

He nodded. "Let him come to you."

"Assuming he actually cares about me," I added sceptically.

Dale gave me a knowing look and tapped his index finger against his temple.

I groan at the gesture. "And guys complain about us being confusing..."

Dale laughed and stood up. "Chances are, he hasn't realized it for himself yet. Considering what kind of person his brother is, I doubt he's had any experience."

I nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"Thanks, Dale."

* * *

**Footnote:**

So, first off, I know Daryl getting a bit physical in the last chapter was kind of pushing it on my part, but it seemed like he would if someone was talking shit about Merle- female or not. It was one of those instinct things, that he maybe didn't mean to do, it just happened. That's what I was thinking any ways, I promise he won't do it again :P

Actually, next chapter will have some thoughts from Daryl's side, so maybe that'll help too? Anyways, I actually really enjoyed this chapter, even though Riley's been taking an emotional beating to an extent. Poor girl just wants some love :P And her dog, yes, she wants her dog back lol

Let me know how you're liking the story so far and if you have any questions feel free to ask, I'll be more than happy to answer :)


	14. Denial

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 14 - Denial**

* * *

The confrontation with Riley had left Daryl irritated and confused. When he first met her, he had just seen her as just another sheep in the herd- another person to ignore day after day. It wasn't until she started talking to him that made him think any differently. It wasn't as unusual for someone to try talking to him as it was that she _continued _talking to him. She had even surprised him by how his snarky remarks and cold attitude hadn't phased her.

_She's jus' usin' you lil'bro_, Merle's voice rang in his head.

Daryl grunted and stared at the corner of the room, his brother's figure easily pictured in his mind.

_Used ya for sex and to keep'er alive_.

In the past, Daryl had listened to every word Merle said for truth, but a disagreement was hanging on the tip of his tongue.

"She said she cared..." Daryl muttered.

_After what'chuve gone an' done to'er?_ Merle's taunting laugh wasn't one Daryl could forget. _Why'd she care 'bout a no-good like you anyhow?_

The question wasn't something new to Daryl, he had asked himself that each time she talked to him. Riley was by no means an unattractive girl, Daryl had actually caught himself staring at her a few times, and she was nice to everyone in the group. There was no reason to say she couldn't get any guy she wanted, so why would she waste her time on Daryl? He was nothing compared to her, just some dumb southerner with a bad attitude.

Daryl grunted and rolled onto his side.

_I'm the only one who cares 'bout'cha, Daryl. Not that whore._

"She's not a-" Daryl cut himself short, the retort rising impulsively.

He didn't have to defend her, and more than that, he shouldn't have.

_They're only good for a fuck_.

Daryl felt the impulse to disagree, but the voice of his brother kept him quiet.

_Like that whore ya brought home. Didn' even wait ten minutes before beggin' ol' Merle for a ride._

Daryl winced at the memory and closed his eyes. Deep down, he didn't want Merle's voice to be right, but that's what had been burned into his mind. The Dixons were known for this mentality, for not giving a shit about others- just themselves. If you wanted something from them, you sure as hell better have had something good in exchange.

With that being the case, the direction he was headed in with the group of survivors was foreign territory for Daryl. After Riley had started talking to him, the others seemed to be drawn in as well, invading the barriers he had placed around him. In order to regain the comfortable place he had been in, he resorted back to what he knew best, anger and a cold shoulder.

It had worked for most of them, but a few wouldn't let go, mainly Riley. She was still holding onto him no matter what he threw at her. Even after he yelled at her and hit her, she had still come to his room. The gesture made Daryl all sorts of uncomfortable which only made him lash out even more than before.

The thing that made him uneasy though, was that when Riley had finally shown the hurt in her eyes, Daryl actually felt guilty about it.

_Don'chu be turnin' into a pussy,_ Merle's voice mocked. _You don't have a chance in hell with'er_.

The statement put a knot in his stomach, but he knew it was true. Riley deserved more than Daryl, yet admitting that wasn't enough to keep her off his mind.

* * *

Being able to go out and join the search did wonders for my morale, but it didn't last long after we came back empty handed. After Daryl had come back with Sophia's doll we hadn't caught onto any other signs of them. The fact that we couldn't find them could be taken as a good sign though. It meant they were moving and chances were, they were together.

I chose not to think of the other possibilities, opting to clean my weapons and keep my mind from wandering. I had cleaned both my kukris and moved onto my crossbow when Carl walked up to me. Earlier that day, he had been given the _okay _to get up and walk around and I assumed he was bored without his friends. It hurt to think about how Carl must be feeling about the whole situation.

"Need something?" I offered, resting my crossbow on my lap.

His gaze followed the weapon before he nodded. The look in his eyes made me somewhat weary though.

"Can I shoot your crossbow?"

My brow furrowed slightly. "How does your mom feel about this?"

He shifted uncomfortably and kicked some dirt from under his shoe. That was enough of an answer as I needed.

"Carl, your mom is one of the last people I'd want angry with me," I reasoned.

"Maybe you could talk to her," he pleaded. "Tell her, it'd be good for me to learn to shoot."

I raised a brow. "Wait a second... Shoot my crossbow a few times or learn to shoot?"

I hadn't expected the determined look that made its way to his features.

"I want to find Sophia, and Ben, and Billy, and Thor too. I want to protect the group. I can't do that without a gun."

I had to admit, the kid gave a good argument and I felt my standpoint falter.

"I can talk to her about it," I sighed, "but I can't guarantee anything."

His face lit up excitedly. "Thanks, Riley, you're the best!"

I chuckled. "Say that _after_ I convince her."

He nodded with a grin, watching as I stood and walked to where Lori was. Now came the fun part.

"Lori, can I talk to you for a second?"

"If it's about Carl learning to shoot, the answer is 'no'."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek before pressing further. I didn't want to make her angry or anything, but it seemed like a good idea for Carl to learn.

"He really wants to help the group and I think if he's taught properly-"

"Riley, I said _no_."

She finally looked up at me, her gaze set and wilful. It reminded me of the look my mother used to give me.

"He just recovered from being shot and you think it's a good idea to _give_ him a gun?"

I knew she wanted me to agree with her, but I couldn't.

"What if it had been Carl that got lost?"

"Riley, don't you go there."

I hesitated for a moment, but continued.

"Wouldn't you feel better if he had a gun with him? One that he _knew_ how to use."

"_Riley_."

I bit my tongue, the look she was giving me icing over. I guess that was as far as I was getting.

"At least see how Rick feels about it..." I mumbled, turning to walk away.

When I got back to Carl, he was watching me expectantly, but it instantly faded when I shook my head.

"Sorry, Carl. Maybe your dad can change her mind..."

He nodded slowly, but I knew this wouldn't be the last Lori heard about the subject.

* * *

"Would you rather him be scared of them?" Rick questioned. "We can teach him how to use them safely."

Lori shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't feel right, Rick. He's not mature enough for a gun."

"I'm not going to play with it, mom," Carl reassured. "It's not a toy and I want to look for my friends. I can't do that without a gun."

I didn't know if Lori was hearing what I was, but he sure ass hell sounded mature to me.

"We'll teach him properly," Rick finished.

I had been watching from a little ways away, but I could still see that Lori was starting to give in. After what felt like forever, she walked over to Carl and lifted his chin so he'd look at her.

"You will take this seriously and behave responsibly," Lori told him. "And if I hear from anybody that you are not living up to our expectations-"

"He won't let you down," Rick cut in sternly.

Carl nodded, a small smile growing on his lips.

Not even an hour later, Rick had gathered everyone for shooting lessons behind the barn. Even a few of Hershel's children joined, but I didn't stay to watch.

"Where are you going, Riley?"

I turned around to give Carl a quick shrug. "For a walk, I guess, see if I can find anything."

"You shouldn't go off on your own," he warned.

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. "Well then, you better go and learn to shoot so you can protect me."

He nodded with a grin before starting to make his way back to the others. "Be careful."

I couldn't help but smile as he walked back to the others. Before shit hit the fan, I had always wanted a younger brother like Carl. He was a smart kid, knew right from wrong, and he was pretty damn adorable. I chuckled at the thought, catching Dale's attention as I walked by.

"Someone's in a good mood."

I raised a brow teasingly. "Good mood? Must just be going crazy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we all were," he replied lightly. "Now, where are you off to this time?"

I adjusted my crossbow on my shoulder and shrugged. "Just a walk."

I tried to ignore the disapproving look he was giving me. "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"That's exactly what Carl said," I sighed.

"So you admit that a child has more common sense than yourself?"

"You could put it that way," I shrugged. "To be honest, I just want to spend some time alone. Clear up my mind and stuff."

Dale wasn't impressed by my excuse, I could tell that much, but I really didn't want anyone tagging along.

"I can't exactly _force_ you to take someone with you, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

I nodded, understanding his concern. "I'll be careful, I promise. Won't be out longer than an hour."

Before Dale could say anything else, I continued on my way. It didn't take long for me to reach the forest and as soon as I crossed the tree line, I had my crossbow drawn. I may have played it off as if I didn't realize how dangerous it was out here on my own, but I hadn't survived this long to die from being careless. I knew it was dangerous and that's exactly why I had come out here. If I had something to concentrate on, then I wouldn't have time to think about all the shit that had been thrown my way.

With a sigh, I continued through the trees, stumbling upon a ravine of sorts. When I noticed the trail of blood on some of the rocks, I realized that this must have been where Daryl was. The still walker at the bottom confirmed that for me.

Now that I had a good look at the area, it was amazing that Daryl was able to get out of there in the condition he was in. I would have had a hard enough time without an injury to climb the steep incline to get out.

After scanning the area, I moved on, figuring Daryl must have already looked here, and since he found Sophia's doll, maybe I could find another clue close by.

I didn't want to go too far on my own, but the forest was so big that it urged me to keep going. It wasn't until I misplaced my footing and tripped down a small hill did I decide I should start heading back.

It wasn't a long tumble, but I could feel that my forearm was bleeding and there was a gash across my cheek. Not too bad considering, but I wasn't happy about it.

"Stupid ass hill..." I muttered, starting to pick myself up.

I had placed my hand on the ground to push myself up, but the moment my palm touched a cold, thick liquid, my body froze. I didn't move. I didn't want to see what it was, but I had to.

Lifting my gaze, my eyes landed on a sight that would forever haunt my dreams.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Bwahaha, the evil cliffhangers have returned :D

Anywho, did I do okay? I did a lot of deleting and rewriting for that first part before just sticking with my first train of thought. Hopefully it's believable lol

Hope everyone's still enjoying the story :) Next chapter will be out monday~


	15. Losing Hope

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 15 - Losing Hope**

* * *

I've seen some pretty disgusting and repulsive things in my life, like mutilated animals, chopped up walkers, and people being eaten alive, but when you see a child's body torn apart and mutilated, it's far from the same.

Not even two feet beside me lay a small boys body... Or what was left of it. His body was hardly recognizable, but with what was left of his face, I knew it was one of the twins.

I felt my stomach turn and I scampered to my feet, only then realizing that I was covered in blood and-

I turned to the side before puking up my breakfast. All I could think about was what had probably happened to the poor kid. Torn open and ripped apart bit by bit-

I heaved once more, the image I had created beyond what my stomach could handle.

When my legs stopped shaking, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and continued past the mangled body. I had to make sure there was nothing else in the area before returning to the camp. I shook my head violently to clear my mind of the images I was creating in my head. If the walkers had caught him, who's to say they wouldn't have got the other children?

It was a relief that I didn't find anything else, but we had still lost a little boy. Allen was going to be devastated.

Gathering what strength I had left, I made my way back past the body and towards camp. If my stomach wasn't turning so violently I would have stopped to bury the poor child, but I couldn't have done much good in my condition.

Dale was the first to notice me as I entered the camp. Just as I had expected, he stopped me, his expression full of concern.

"Riley, you're covered in blood...What happened?"

I didn't want to explain the situation to the group just yet, yet I couldn't lie about what I had found. Dale wasn't the person to tell though.

"I need to talk to Rick..."

Dale didn't question me any further, just brought me through the camp, calling for Rick. Quite a few of the other survivors had started gathering around, but I didn't pay them much attention. Chances were, I was probably covered in blood and my face was probably pale, but I didn't want to answer any of their questions. I couldn't face the pain on their faces if I was the one to tell them. Maybe it was selfish, but I just couldnt do it.

"Riley, what happened?"

I looked up at Rick before grabbing his sleeve lightly and bringing him away from the others.

He opened his mouth for his next question, but I beat him to it.

"Ben's dead... A walker got him."

The look on his face showed total shock, but I couldn't blame him.

"I checked the area around where I found him, but I couldn't find anything else." I paused, not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry..."

It took him a minute to take in what I was telling him, his features showing despair before he composed himself.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll handle it, alright?"

I gave him a quick nod and made my way to the house. I knew it wasn't fair to leave Rick with the hard part and I sure as hell would have been pissed if someone dropped that on me, but I hardly knew Allen and I was terrible with this sort of thing. It seemed like something Rick would be able to do without completely destroying Allen.

My feet led me to the washroom upstairs and I was quick to discard my blood stained clothing. I didn't even care if I had nothing else to change into, I just wanted to get all the blood off me. It was just a reminder of what I had seen- what had happened to Ben.

I resisted the urge to drop to the floor, forcing myself to lean my head against the shower's wall instead. I thought I had been stronger than this, but the way it's been lately I could hardly hold myself up. I hadn't imagined that things could get this bad, but I guess I was wrong.

I wasnt sure how long I could last like this. Before joining up with Rick and the others, it hadn't hurt so much when someone died and I didnt have to worry about anyone except myself and Thor. Maybe that's what I needed, to be on my own again- if only for a little while.

When the water started running cold, I turned it off and stepped out to wrap a towel around myself. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do with my clothes, but I sure as hell wasn't going to put them back on as is. They were really comfortable though, so maybe I'd give it a shot and clean them later.

With a sigh, I opened the door, surprised to find a pile of clothes just outside. I looked down the hall to see if anyone was around before picking them up and returning to the washroom. Chances were, the clothes belonged to Maggie, who, I had guessed, was about my size. They weren't your typical urban female jeans so they fit comfortably, not too tight, not too loose. I'd have to thank her later.

After changing, I brought my soiled clothing outside, fully intending to get them cleaned up. The shirt I didn't care too much about, but the jeans and the jackets were my favorites and I wasn't ready to lose them just yet.

When I got outside, I heard the sound of multiple guns firing. At first, I had thought we were being attacked again, but from my van I could see that they were doing some more target practice. I figured I'd go and check out how everyone was doing, so I dropped my clothes onto the hood of my van and wandered on over.

Rick was the first to look my way when I got there, then gave me a quick nod. It meant that he had told Allen about what happened. Now that I was looking, Allen wasn't in the area. The only other ones missing were Daryl and Hershel... Then of course Sophia and Billy.

I sighed at the reminder and walked forward, stopping beside Rick.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked, having to raise my voice over the gunfire.

"Surprisingly well," he answered. "Andrea's got one mean shot, she said you taught her."

I chuckled, watching as she coached Glenn and Maggie.

"I taught her a few things, but that girl's a natural."

He nodded and we fell silent as we watched the group practice. It wasnt until Hershel came running into the area that they stopped firing.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop shooting!"

Hershel seemed panicked as he stopped in front of Rick.

"What's the problem?"

The older man took a second to catch his breath before answering. "The Thomson's house is that way, the bullets are probably ripping through it. You can't keep shooting that way."

I couldn't help the skeptical look that managed its way to my face. Was he serious? He wanted us to stop shooting because it was damaging a house owned by walkers? I had to stifle a snicker, but Rick had another reaction.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea. The Thomson's, huh? They, uh..." he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are they in your barn?"

My jaw nearly dropped. In his _barn_? What the hell did he mean by that?

Hershel opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

I was quick to turn, instantly seeing the walker on the other side of the fence.

"I can get it from here," Rick informed as he took aim.

"No, it's just one, I can get it to the barn."

No one seemed to protest, but it sounded crazy to me.

"Rick, what the hell's going on? There's walkers in the barn?"

I made sure to keep my voice low and wait until Hershel was distracted by the walker.

"It's his farm... That's how he wants to do things."

My brows furrowed. "You're okay with this?"

He sighed, keeping his eyes on Hershel as he got the walker into a headlock.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay with it, but if we want to stay here, we have to tolerate how he does things," Rick explained. "He sees them as people. _Sick _people, but people none the less."

I bit my lip. "Just seems risky to me..."

He nodded with a frown before following Hershel towards the barn.

"Lacey, Arnold, I'll need your help opening the barn."

A knot formed in my stomach as the words slipped from his lips. How could he do this so casually?

"Go to the back and distract them while I get him in," Hershel instructed.

I followed behind at a distance, grabbing Glenn's gun before I stopped by Rick. As I watched, Hershel started to open the door, holding the walkers head with his other hand. As soon a the barn door was unlocked, it suddenly swung open and a walker fell onto the floor, taking Hershel down in the process.

"Shit! Hershel!"

I lifted my pistol, aiming into the barn, but I would have never expected the amount of walkers in there.

Now we were in trouble.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Uh oh, shit just got real :O Oh McHershel had a barn full of walkers~

lol On a more serious note, special thanks to BeatlesChick for the awesomely long review and Leyshla Gisel for sticking with me and reviewing pretty much every chapter.

Hmm... what else? Mmmmmm... nah, that's all for now lol Glad everyone's enjoying the story so far :) (or so I assume XD)


	16. Once You Hit the Bottom

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 16 - Once You Hit the Bottom**

* * *

Our group seemed to be fated rather cruely. We would find a safe place- a safe haven (or so we thought), and then it would be taken from us so easily. The only difference this time was that we were ready to fight for it.

"Dad!"

Both Lacey and Arnold ran forward to help their father, but my attention was claimed by the walkers that slowly stumbled towards us.

Rick and I started shooting, picking off the walker by Hershel as his children helped him to his feet. I had barely heard the screams of one of his daughters over the gunshots and my pounding heart.

"We need whoever can shoot up here _now_!" Rick ordered.

Tyreese joined us within a moment, followed closely by Andrea and Glenn. It took us a while, but eventually we were able to clear out the barn. None of us moved at first, our breathing starting to slow, but when the last walker stumbled through the door, we froze.

"Billy! No, Billy!"

I had to turn away at the sight of the small boy as he stumbled towards us, a large portion of his neck ripped off. It wasn't fair. They were children for fuck's sake, they didn't deserve this. And neither did Allen.

He was a nice man and he cared for his wife and children, yet they had all be taken from him, ripped from his life without so much as a chance to save them.

Rick was the first to compose himself and walked closer to what was left of the boy. When he was close enough, he raised his pistol and took aim. I would have checked with Allen to make sure he didn't want to be the one to do it, but he had collapsed to his knees and didn't seem to be responding anymore.

My eyes shut as the gunshot rang out before I heard Billy's body fall to the ground. That was two now... Two young boys taken before their time. It wasn't fair.

I didn't want to imagine what had happened to Sophia and Thor now that both of Allen's boys were dead. For all we knew, they shared the same fate.

With heavy feet, I handed my gun to Rick and made my way to my van. It was one of those times I just wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend nothing was real. I didn't want to act strong anymore, I couldn't.

It hurt thinking that any of the people I had met and become close to could be taken from me without any warning. I didn't want it to happen, yet I knew I was already getting too attached to them. Daryl hadn't even died and I was already torn up about him. I didn't want to imagine how I'd feel when the group's numbers started withering even more.

With that plaguing my mind, I curled up in the backseats if my van, trying not to remember how much I missed Thor. If I thought about him, I'm sure I would have fallen to pieces.

I needed to get away from this, to keep myself from getting that attached to anyone else. Tomorrow I'd take my van and leave. Maybe to check out the CDC, or maybe to just drive along the roads. It didn't matter really, I just needed a break.

Those had been my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep, a blanket held closely against my chest.

When I woke, it was still light out, but it would be less than an hour or two before the sun set completely. For now, I'd find Rick and let him know what I was planning. I wasn't sure how he'd react, but I felt bad just leaving without anyone knowing.

"Oh, there you are, Riley," Lori called, drawing my attention to her. "I hope you don't mind, but I washed your clothes for you, they should be dry soon."

I nodded, my gaze finding the row of clothing stretching between two trees.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

She nodded before glancing past me, then back.

"I know this isn't my business, but you and Daryl-?"

I chewed on my lip before shrugging. There wasn't really an answer to that one.

"Don't make it obvious, but take a look behind you..."

My brow furrowed, but I listened none the less and turned my head casually. From across the camp, Daryl sat infront of his tent, cleaning his arrows. I didn't notice at first, but he was straring at me- _glaring_ even. He didn't even look away when our eyes met, just scowled. What the hell's that all about?

I turned back to Lori, a perplexed look on my face. I had no words to explain it, or even attept to.

"I, uh... Do you know where Rick is?"

She waited a second before pointing me towards the barn. After a quick thanks, I followed her direction.

Just to the left of the barn, they had created a graveyard with five makeshift wooden crosses protruding from the ground. The fifth cross was marking an empty grave. I could only assume they were keeping it for Ben. Even including him though, I couldn't figure out who the last two belonged to.

"They're for Hershel's wife and step-son," Rick clarified.

He must have seen my curious look because I hadn't said a word yet.

I gave him a silent nod, my eyes hovering over Ben's grave.

"If we leave now, we can get back by nightfall," I informed.

He shook his head. "We'll go tomorrow."

I bit my lip. Now was a good time to tell him, yet I was still hesitant.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow..."

His face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at me, but I let my gaze drop.

"I want to be on my own for a while... Maybe check out the CDC while you guys are here," I explained, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "I'll come back after..."

He watched me as I spoke, I didn't need to see him to feel his calculating gaze on me.

"Are you sure, Riley?"

I nodded after a moment, my mind made up. He nodded slowly.

"If it's what you want, then I can't stop you," he informed.

It was quiet, until someone else spoke up.

"You really are stupid, ain'tcha, Blondie?"

My breath caught at the sound of Daryl's voice. I hadn't heard him approach so he had startled me somewhat. He was a hunter afterall.

"Daryl," Rick warned.

"No, not this time, Rick," Daryl argued. "You really think it's smart to leave the group? Go off on your own an' shit?"

I didn't turn around, just kept my back towards him.

"Yeah, I do."

"And whys that?"

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. "I'm going to check out the CD-"

The sound he made was almost like a growl. "No, you're goin' to get yourself killed."

I turned and glared at him. "I've been out there on my own longer than you have. I'll be _fine_."

As soon as the words left my lips, I set off back towards my van, bumping against his shoulder as I passed.

"You know as well as I do that it ain't safe," he called after me.

I heard his footsteps following behind me so I quickened mine. I didn't want to hear this, especially from someone who doesn't care_._

"Don'chu walk away when I'm talkin' to you."

He grabbed onto my forearm and spun me around, directing my glare back to him. He was quick to return the glare, his body tense with anger.

"What? Are you going to hit me again?"

He growled again and released my arm, allowing me to back up against my van. It took him another minute to calm himself.

"It ain't safe out there for ya to be on your own," he repeated.

"I'll be _fine_, Daryl."

We fell silent for a minute or two before he suddenly threw his fist towards me, but his knuckles made contact with my van.

"I'll go with you..."

My brows furrowed. I must have heard that wrong.

"What...?"

"I _said_, I'll go with you. Are you deaf or somethin', Blondie?"

By this time, I noticed a few of the other survivors starting to take notice of Daryl and myself. He still had his arm outstretched with his fist against my van just by my ear. It must have looked pretty bad from their point of view, though I didn't want an interruption.

"Why would you do that?"

My voice had softened and I found myself almost whispering. He didn't reply though, his eyes focused on the ground. All the anger I had been trying to hold back quickly faded as I watched him. This was the Daryl I've been trying to draw out. Maybe I could just...

"Daryl..."

When I didn't get a reply, I placed my hand gently on his arm, but the second I made contact he flinched away as if I had burned him.

"We'll go tomorrow after we bury Ben," he informed.

Before I could say anything, he turned heel and walked away towards his tent. At that point, I should have called him back and told him he couldn't come with me, but I didn't. I actually _wanted _him to come with me. I shouldn't have though, the group needed him. It wasn't a big deal that I would be away for a while, but it would be if Daryl was gone.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. So much for getting a break.

* * *

**Footnote:**

****Road trippppp~ lol I wonder what's going to happen.

Thanks to everyone who's been sticking around, you're all awesome :)


	17. Road Trip

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 17 - Road Trip**

* * *

As soon as the sun was up, Rick and I gathered our equipment and headed into the forest to bring back Ben's body. I wasn't sure how we were going to pick him up, but when Rick came to me with a shovel and a bag, I knew my stomach wasn't going to last long once we started.

Neither of us spoke as we walked, not even as we approached the mangled corpse. We just did what we needed to get done and headed back. I lead us a bit off course on the way back, wanting to check as much of the area as I could. Thankfully we did, because we found a dead walker along the way.

It's head had been smashed in quite a few times, so it was safe to say it wasn't by one of the kids. The fact that someone else was around could either be good or bad for Sophia and Thor. They could have potentially had someone protecting them, or there was someone dangerous in the forest that could find them.

Rick and I exchanged a look- we both knew what it could mean.

When we returned to the camp, we went straight to the task of burying the boy. The others had gathered around, so we chose to keep what remained of Ben in the bag and bury him as is. I, for one, could vouch that it would be beneficial for the group's morale to keep it that way. Of course, having to burying Ben in the first place had already hurt the mood of the camp.

After the formalities of the funeral were over, I started walking back to my van, but Rick stopped me along the way.

"So you're still going?"

I nodded slowly and glanced towards Daryl, who was currently taking down his tent. When I turned back to Rick, he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Daryl's going with you, huh?"

I nodded once more. "If you ask him to stay, I'm sure he'd rethink it. I don't want to lower the camps defence just because of my decision."

"You really think he'd listen to me?" Rick chuckled. "I'm not sure what his motives are, but he's made up his mind. There's no point in me arguing with him."

He paused and watched Daryl as he worked. "Unless you don't want him to go with you."

I wasn't exactly sure how I should reply to that. I had originally wanted to get away from him so I could get used to not having him around, but as soon as he had offered, I saw a glimpse of what I saw in him before. Maybe if I had some time alone with him I could see how far out of his shell I could get him.

"If he wants to come, it's okay," I reassured.

I received a nod before he removed a pistol from a holster on his belt. I didn't realize it was his Colt Python until he placed it in my hands.

"I expect you to bring it back," he informed, giving me a smile.

The gesture surprised me. This was _Rick's _gun, not one of the spares he had.

"I can't take this, it's your gun," I told him, trying to give it back.

He took a step back and raised his hands dismissively. "I'm lending it to you. Just make sure you come back and return it."

I felt a small smile tug on my lips despite my hesitance. It felt good knowing that he wanted me to return.

"I'll take good care of it, Rick."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder towards Lori.

"She has a bag for you to bring," he told me as he waved her over.

I gave him a weary look as Carl walked with her towards me. I never liked goodbyes.

"Do you really have to go, Riley?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back though, I promise."

Unfortunately, the frown stayed on his lips. That was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

Crouching down to his level, I playfully flicked the top of his hat that Rick had given him, getting him to look up at me.

"You're going to protect the group while I'm gone, right?"

He nodded, his frown lessening. "You can count on me."

"Good stuff," I told him, "now I know everyone will be safe."

I still couldn't get a smile from him, so I lifted his hat and kissed his cheek. The reaction I got was priceless.

"Eww, grosssssss."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just a reminder of how young he still was.

"That's my boy," Lori teased, patting his head.

I stood up an faced Lori, who held out a bag for me.

"It should last you about a week," she informed. "And there's some first aid in there too."

I took the bag with a nod and slung it over my shoulder. "Thank you, Lori, I really appreciate it."

"Just come back in one piece, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a quick salute. "I'll be back before you know it."

I didn't stay much longer than I needed to, just gathered my stuff and started my van. Daryl had already thrown his tent in the back and had been waiting in the passenger's seat. It was weird to actually have someone sitting there, but it would be something I'd have to get used to.

"Do ya even know where you're headed?" he asked, his attention turned towards the window.

I tossed the map onto his lap as I drove. "One step ahead of you. Now pretend we're on a road trip and it's my turn to drive and your turn to read the map. Except you won't be driving my van."

He grumbled as he opened the map. I knew where we were going for the first while though, so when he gave me a vague direction, it didn't matter too much.

We didn't say anything else as we drove, but it didn't bother me. Neither if us were much of talkers and there wasn't much to say anyways.

We kept driving until nightfall, having gotten a fair distance by sticking to the side roads.

"You don't have to sleep outside, Daryl."

I stopped him before he got out of the van, but he only waited a second before continuing to the trunk. I guess it was too much to ask for him to stay nearby.

I had reclined my seat and rolled over when his door suddenly opened and he sat back in his seat. As soon as I rolled back over to look at him, he tossed a can at me.

"Eww... Sardines..."

I heard him snicker from beside me. "What, not good 'nuff for you?"

"Too fishy..."

With a sigh, he took the can from me and replaced it with a can of pears.

"Damn city girls," he mumbled as he opened the sardines.

"You're not from the city?" I asked curiously.

He huffed at my curiosity and dropped a sardine in his mouth.

"What's it to you?"

I sighed and popped open my own can. "Nothing wrong with getting to know someone."

He eyed me sceptically. "And why'd you want to 'get ta know' someone like me?"

I groaned. "You need to get over the fact that people _can _be friendly."

"Friendly or ass kissers?" He snickered.

"I am _not _kissing your ass."

He chuckled and leaned back in the seat, his hands behind his head.

"So you're just being friendly?"

I nodded and held my can out for him. "Just friendly."

His eyes narrowed on me. "Why?"

I blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Jus' answer the damn question."

I pulled the can back with a sigh. "Because I know deep down you're a nice guy."

A scoff followed my reply and he instantly rolled over, putting his back to me. Another sigh escaped my lips, but I stayed quiet. I didn't want to push my luck too far. I was just glad he trusted me enough to sleep in the van with me.

* * *

I had fallen asleep sometime that night, but when I woke up, Daryl wasn't around. With my crossbow in tow, I stepped out of the van and looked around, but there was no sign of him. If anything, he probably just had to relieve himself.

Figuring that was the case, I climbed on top of the van and sat down with the map. The way we were going, it'd probably take us another day or so to get there, assuming the roads were clear and we didn't run into a herd of walkers.

"The hell you doin' up there?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice and drew my crossbow. I hadn't realized that it was Daryl at first, but when I did, I put the crossbow back down.

"Shouldn't sneak up in people like that," I mumbled.

"Shouldn' let people sneak up on ya."

"True..." I mumbled. "Where were you anyways?"

He placed his crossbow on the hood of the van, his gaze turning back to the forest line beside us briefly.

"Heard somethin'," he explained. "Thought it was a human, but I couldn' find 'em."

I nodded and slid down off the van before a twig snapped behind me. I was quick to turn, but I hadn't expected two men to be standing there with rifles pointed towards us.

"That's 'cause they found you first."

* * *

**Footnote:**

Oh shit, this could either be good... or really bad... Good thing Riley's got Daryl with her :D

On a random side note... the last two chapters both had exactly 1716 words each... I thought I accidentally posted the same chapter twice lol

Thanks for all the reviews and faves! :D


	18. Fear the Hunters

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 18 - Fear the Hunters**

* * *

**Trigger Warning:**

It doesn't get too bad, but it's probably enough to warrant a warning. I apologize if it offends anyone.

Sexual themes, abuse, and the like.

* * *

I've had my share of encounters with dangerous people, but when there's no law enforcement and two crazy looking guys bring you back to their camp at gun point, you know you're in a bit of trouble.

"Look what we found by the road, Wayne."

The man following behind me shoved me forward, causing me to stumble into their camp. When I looked up, a third man was looking down at me. The look he was giving me was more than enough to creep me out and give away their intentions.

"We haven't seen a woman in quite some time, huh, boys?"

The question put a knot in my stomach. I was definitely in big trouble.

"Too long," another chimed in.

I backed up from the man in front of me as he moved forward, but I ran into the other one. His arms instantly snaked their way around my waist, but it wasn't until they started exploring that I elbowed him in the ribs and stepped away.

"You found a feisty one, Jason," the one in front of me chuckled.

The man behind me, Jason or so I figured, groaned and grabbed a clump of my hair at the back, forcing a whimper from my lips. The sound only made the other man smirk.

"Mind if I have the first go at 'er?"

"Bitch is all yours."

Again, I was roughly shoved forward before I was grabbed by the man in front of me.

"Don't touch her!" Daryl growled.

The man holding me laughed mockingly. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Even from where I was, I could tell how tense Daryl's body was, like he was ready to snap at any second.

"I'll _kill _you."

It was silent for a moment before Wayne started laughing again.

"Is that so?" As the words slipped from his lips, he trailed his hand up my shirt and groped my chest. "Well, come kill me boy."

I struggled in his grasp, but he didn't drop his hand until Daryl lunged forward. I wasn't sure how Daryl would fair against one of these guys without a weapon, but as soon as I heard a gunshot, I knew he wasn't going to win.

"Daryl!"

I pulled against Wayne's hold on me to run to Daryl, but his grip was like a vice, even as he laughed. All I could do was watch as Daryl fell to his knees, blood seeping from his shoulder. Even as he put pressure on the gunshot wound, the blood kept seeping through.

"Looks to me like I'm not dead," Wayne mocked. "You tried though, I'll give you credit for that, so I'll let'cha watch."

My throat went dry as he spoke. Getting over the fact that these three guys were going to force themselves on me was hard enough, but now he was going to keep Daryl around too.

"Just let him go," I pleaded. "You don't need him."

"Oh, but I do need him," he countered. "He tried to kill me, you see, so I figure I'd return the favour and have my way with his woman in front of his nose."

My body tensed in anxiety. How could someone say that so casually?

"I'm not his woman," I argued. "I only met him toda-."

Before I could finish, he roughly threw me to the ground.

"Don't you lie to me, bitch. We saw you two together."

I tried to scramble away as he moved towards me, but I backed up against a vehicle.

"Jason, get me some rope, will ya?"

The man following me, crouched down and grabbed my jaw roughly making sure I was looking at him.

"Now, if you don't cooperate, your little boyfrien-"

"He's _not _my-"

His fist silenced me and I felt blood slowly seeping from my lip.

"Don't interrupt me," he snarled.

My head was then directed towards Daryl, who was glaring at the back of Wayne's head.

"If you don't do what I say, I'm gonna kill him."

Jason handed him some rope before moving over to Daryl and pointing a pistol at his head.

"Think you can be a good girl for your man?"

I felt my body shaking as I nodded despite myself. I didn't want them to hurt Daryl anymore, and I definitely wasn't going to give them a reason to kill him.

"Riley, don't," Daryl ordered.

His gaze had directed itself towards me, having actually used my name. It was the first I'd heard it, yet I shook my head. Whatever they were going to do to me wasn't worth his life.

"Take off those jackets for me, would ya?"

I turned my attention towards Wayne, my glare set on him as I did what he said.

"Good girl, now lay on back down."

Before I knew it, Wayne had my arms tied to something above my head and he moved back to straddle my waist. I didn't expect him to pull a blade though and once more, he grabbed my jaw.

"You're not going to scream, right?" he questioned, bringing the blade against my temple. "Don't want them zombies hearing you."

I would have shook my head, but he had the blade right up against my skin.

"I won't-"

My teeth grit as he pressed the blade into my skin just above my eye. I wanted to scream, and hell, I almost did, but I knew Daryl was just feet from me, a gun to his head. That's the only thing that kept me from struggling.

"Good girl," he mocked.

He ran his knife lightly down my chest before slipping it under my shirt and bringing it back up. My breath had been heavy, but I held it as the knife passed between my breast.

I had turned my head away so I didn't have to look at Wayne, but I caught Daryl's eyes with my own. For a second, it looked as if he felt helpless, but when I heard my shirt tearing, anger took over in his eyes. As soon as I felt the cool air on my chest, I turned my head the other way, away from him.

"We lucked out, huh boys?"

One of the others gave a wolf whistle, but I tried to tune them out. I didn't want to hear them, or feel them, so I tried my best to block everything out. I must not have been doing a good job because I felt his tongue against my chest.

My body instantly tensed at the contact, but it didn't stop him from undoing my belt.

"You can enjoy this too, sweetheart. I treat my women well," he mocked.

I held my tongue, a scowl on my lips. This man probably hadn't had a decent woman even before the apocalypse. No woman in her right mind would let him touch them the way he was now. There wasn't even a hint that he was trying to let me enjoy this. Everything he did was to help him get off. It made me sick.

"Come on, Riley."

He jerked my head towards him and I felt his other hand slip into my underwear. I tried my best to stay silent, to not give him the satisfaction he was looking for, but when his finger roughly entered me, I couldn't hold back a whimper. By no means was it one of pleasure, but he had taken it as one and slid a second finger in.

I felt the bulge in his jeans as a noise of protest escaped my lips. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep tears from gathering in my eyes.

I felt so helpless, so used. I didn't understand how some people could enjoy doing this to someone.

It felt like forever before he removed his fingers and moved them back to the rim of my jeans. Just as he started pulling them off, there was a _thud _and then a gunshot. Wayne's head darted towards the others and pulled a pistol as he stood up.

I let my gaze slowly turn to the side, taking in Daryl's form standing above the other two men.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Wayne demanded angrily.

Daryl was visibly pulsing with anger as he stood there with Jason's gun. He had gotten so close...

"Put the gun down, boy, or the girl gets it," he barked as he aimed the pistol towards me. I shook my head towards Daryl, who directed his glare towards me for a second before lowering the gun to the ground.

"That's a good boy, but now what am I going to do with you?"

Chances were, he was just going to kill him, so I started thinking of any way I could stop him. With my arms tied up, there wasn't much I could do, except...

With a breath, I maneuvered myself and kicked Wayne in the groin, successfully knocking him to his knees and dropping the pistol from his hands. Daryl was quick to rush forward and tackle him before he could grab the pistol and started wailing on his face.

I couldn't see much from where I was laying, but the punches went on for quite sometime even after Wayne stopped protesting.

"Daryl..."

He stopped shortly after I called for him, my voice shaky. Nothing else was said as he lowered himself over me and cut the rope before turning away.

I mumbled a soft _thanks _before sitting up and reaching for one of my jackets. Before I had a chance to put it on, I heard clothes ruffling and Daryl held his shirt out in front of me. He didn't say anything and I could tell he was trying his best to keep his eyes down so I just took it silently.

It had blood and dirt all over it, and it was huge on me, but it was better than nothing.

"Let's go," Daryl mumbled.

I gave a quick nod and stood up, making sure to grab my jackets. If I hadn't been so shaken up, I would have taken their guns and any supplies they had, but I hadn't thought of it. I did, however, kick Wayne in the groin again for good measure. If he was still alive after the beating Daryl gave him, I wanted him to feel that when he got up.

Neither of us spoke as we walked back to my van. I had no idea what to say to him. Maybe something to lift the tension, but I didn't have it in me to crack a joke. Once we reached the van, I went straight to the trunk and pulled out a first aid kit.

Daryl had been sitting in the front seat, trying to get a look at his shoulder.

"Looks like it went right through," I told him, leaning closer.

"It's fine, I can take care of it."

I ignored him and started looking through the med kit. He was just being stubborn so I took out some rubbing alcohol and held it out for him.

"I said I can-"

"Just shut up, would you?"

I really wasn't in the mood to be tiptoeing around his antisocial habits, especially when he took the bullet because of me.

"You can't patch up the exit wound so just suck it up, alright?"

He didn't protest, just chuckled, giving me the 'okay'.

"Best to cauterise it," he informed, looking around for his knife.

"You want me to _burn _you?"

"Sounds about right."

With a sigh, I wiped some blood from my brow and retrieved my lighter from my bag.

"And I'm going to stitch up that cut after," he told me.

"Great..."

When I turned back with my lighter, he handed me the knife and I started heating it.

"Well... This is going to hurt."

* * *

**Footnote:**

Well, that wasn't exactly what they had in mind when they decided to leave. It's the first time for me to put something like that into a story, but when it comes to the Walking Dead, the living tend to be you're worst enemy.

On a lighter note, I've noticed that the reviews per chapter have yet to get past five (one time) lol conspiracy :P Thanks to everyone has stuck with me though, I promise, the story will get happier from this point :) Actually... now that I think about it, the next chapter should be _good_. ;P


	19. Downtime

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 19 - Downtime**

* * *

**Warning:**

Kinda spoils the chapter, but oh well. There shall be smut. Not nearly long enough smut, but smut none the less. Enjoy.

Unless that's not your cup of tea... then just skip it lol

* * *

It was one thing to close up Daryl's wound, but another to sit through being stitched up, especially with it being right above my eye. I was never fond of doctors or needles and saying that Daryl wasn't gentle was an understatement (being told to 'suck it up and hold still' multiple times). I managed to get through it though, and once we were patched up, we headed back onto the road. Again, we sat in silence, both of us looking worse for wear.

At first I didn't notice how exposed I had been wearing Daryl's shirt. It was very loose with no sleeves, so I'm sure he caught a glimpse of extra skin from time to time. Plus my bra had been cut and left behind, so now I felt self-conscious.

I sighed to myself. Why was I worried about that after I had been totally exposed to him earlier? And now that I thought about it, I had _slept_ with him too. With a groan, I tried my best to clear my mind, forcing myself to concentrate on the road.

By nightfall, we finally made it to the CDC building. I parked along the road and gathered my stuff before opening the door. There were a few walkers wandering around, but nothing we couldn't handle, or avoid even.

Daryl got out first and moved towards the front entrance with his crossbow drawn. I followed behind, doing the same, but we silently agreed to sneak by the walkers as we approached the door. Both of us were too tired to so much about them anyways.

At first, I looked around for some sort of doorbell or alerting mechanism, but when I couldn't find any, I knocked on the door. After a minute of nothing happening, Daryl stepped in and started pounding on it with his fist impatiently. The noise caught some unwanted attention from the walkers we had avoided and now they were headed towards us.

Daryl cursed under his breath and started banging on the door harder, but still it didn't open.

"The fuck do we do now?" he snarled, turning his attention to the walkers.

I panicked for a moment, the number of walkers increasing drastically. If this door didn't open, we were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Open the door damn it!"

There had to be someone there...

"There's no one in there!" Daryl snapped at me.

It didn't stop me from continuing to hit the door. It was the Center of _Disease _Control, for fuck's sake, if anyone should be alive and productive it would be them. They had to have been working on a cure. If they weren't, I didn't have high hopes for anyone's survival.

With a grunt, Daryl grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the door.

"Let me go! Someone's got to be in there! They'll have a cure!"

Maybe I was being a bit too optimistic at that point, or maybe that was the last strand of hope I was holding onto, but I needed to be right about it. We all did.

"Shut up! No ones there an' if they are, they're leavin' us to die!" He shot back angrily.

Almost on cue, the door unlatched and slowly swung open. I had to make sure I wasn't just imagining it before Daryl dragged me through the doorway and into a bright room.

"Have you been bit?" a voice questioned as the door slammed behind us.

"No, we're fine," I answered quickly, trying to get a look at the guy talking to us.

It took a minute or two, but my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I could see the man standing in front of us, a gun aimed at Daryl.

"If you want in, you have to submit to a blood test," he informed.

I nodded and nudged Daryl in the ribs to get him to nod as well. A blood test we could do. It was an easy entrance fee.

"If you have stuff to bring in, do so now," the man told us. "Once these doors close, they stay closed."

I nodded my understanding. "We've got everything we need."

The gun lowered and he brought us into the building. After he finished taking a sample from each of us, he ushered us into what looked like a staff room of sorts and showed us where some food and drinks were before leaving the room. I could only assume he was going to look at the blood he took from us, but my mind was easily distracted by the offered food. Just the sight of a working fridge made my stomach growl and I'm sure Daryl was just as excited.

We were in the middle of eating when the familiar cocking of a gun caught my attention. When it was pressed against my back, I didn't bother turning around, just raised my hands defensively.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Daryl demanded, glaring behind me.

"Her blood's infected."

My body tensed. Infected? But I hadn't even been within arms reach of a walker since Wiltshire, but that was at least a week ago.

"She's not infected," Daryl argued. "We haven' even seen a geek for-"

I shook my head towards Daryl. It must have had something to do with what happened with my hand.

"There was a chance I got walker blood in a cut a few weeks ago," I informed. "But I'm not running a fever, and I don't have the urge to eat human flesh..."

It was silent for a minute, the man probably thinking things over.

"The blood sample was infected though... I'm certain..."

I didn't move from where I was, not wanting to give him a reason to shoot. "Can we just agree on the fact that I'm not going to turn?"

Again, he was silent, but this time the gun lowered.

"I'm going to run more tests, find out what I can," he informed. "If what you're telling me is correct, then I may be able to create a cure..."

There it was, the spark of hope I had been longing for. All it took was one word and I was alive again. I was so distracted by the thought of a cure that I barely registered him taking another sample before leading us to some dorm rooms. When I finally snapped out if it, I was standing in a room by myself.

I vaguely remembered the man introducing himself as Jenner before letting us enter our rooms. And I remembered him use the words _running shower_. It couldn't get much better than that. A warm shower and a soft bed to sleep in, that was more than enough for me.

Once the water hit my skin, a content sigh escaped my lips. I hadn't been this relaxed in weeks- over a month actually. I didn't know what I did to deserve this, but I sure as he'll wasn't going to give up the opportunity. I was pretty sure Daryl would be doing the same.

Now that I thought about him, the thought crossed my mind to thank him for all the times he's had to save my ass. But then again... It was Daryl, and thanking him would probably piss him off.

I thought about it as I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into the bedroom. It didn't hurt to go thank him. Well, didn't hurt _much _anyways.

With a sigh, I wandered over to the wardrobe, betting on whether or not it would have clothes in it. To my pleasure, there were a few white t-shirts in there. They were guys shirts so they were large, but they had sleeves so I was happy. Now I just had to go visit Daryl.

Luckily, his room was right beside mine, so it wasn't difficult to find. When I got there, the door was slightly ajar so I decided to poke my head in, but I didn't see him in the bedroom. I did, however hear the shower running in the connected bathroom. Being brave, I wandered in to the room and sat down on his bed. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

Sighing to myself, I laid back on the bed and let my feet dangle off the side. Now that I had a chance to lay down, I realized how tired I was. I figured it wouldn't hurt to just rest my eyes for a bit, so I did, allowing myself to relax.

"What the hell're you doin' in here?"

I jumped up at the sound of Daryl's voice and scrambled to my feet. When my eyes finally landed on him, they instantly darted away. Wearing just a towel around his waist, Daryl was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his arms crossed.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thank you for saving my ass... Again..."

I turned to him as he nodded, but this time, I let my eyes wander. He wasn't the typical guy I would chase after, but boy did he have a nice body. I had noticed how toned his arms were before, seeing as he only wore sleeveless shirts, but I had never really paid attention to his chest. Even when he did have his shirt off, he was covered in dirt and blood, and I had been drunk the other time, but now that he was all cleaned up, I couldn't help but swoon.

"Was that all?"

His voice pulled me from my thoughts and I felt my cheeks heat up. I must have looked like an idiot gawking at him.

"Oh... Uhm... Yeah, that was it..."

I started making my retreat towards the door, but his voice caught me again.

"Earlier today, why didn' you fight back?"

I dropped my hand from the doorknob and turned to him.

"'Cause they would have killed you..."

He shifted his weight onto his other leg. "So?"

A frown formed on my lips. Not this again...

"You know I care about you so stop with the bullshit, alright?"

His eyes narrowed on me as he stepped forward. "And I wanna know why you care 'bout a no-good like me."

"Is it really that difficult for you to accept?" I questioned in exasperation. I always hated talking about my feelings, especially like this. "Why do _you _keep saving me?"

"Don't wanna listen to the others cryin' if you die."

I felt my lip twitch at his reply. He really was stubborn. I've never met someone like him, someone who could outright deny what's right in front of their face.

"Prove that you 'care' about me."

My jaw nearly dropped. Was he for real?

"You can't, can you?"

My brows furrowed as he stopped in front of me. I wasn't sure what kind of 'proof' he wanted, but hopefully this kind would work.

With whatever courage I could muster, I stepped up to him and gently pressed my lips against his own. I had expected him to push me away, but instead, he just stood there, his body stiff and unmoving, even as I let my hands trail along his chest. It wasn't until my fingers brushed through his hair that he took a step away.

That was it, I had laid out all my cards, but it wasn't good enough. I could feel myself holding back tears that so desperately wanted to escape as I stepped back.

"Well... By this point, you know how I feel... If you ever feel the same, you know where to find me..."

I turned to leave, but he suddenly grabbed onto my arm roughly and turned me around. I would have been ecstatic, but his grip was tight and he looked angry. His eyes didn't meet mine as I watched him, almost like he was trying to decide on what to do.

_I _wasn't even sure what to do at that point. Maybe I should have said something, but I didn't. Whatever his internal debate was about, I needed him to figure it out.

I waited a few minutes in silence before I gently placed my hand against his forearm. I had meant it in a comforting manner, but his eyes raised instantly to mine. Again, I didn't know what to say, so I just let my hand trail up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

The contact made his body tense again before he slowly relaxed. I waited a moment longer before moving in and kissing him once more. To my pleasure, he finally reciprocated and I felt his lips move against mine slowly.

I tried my best to refrain from touching him at first, so he wouldn't pull away again, but after a few minutes, I couldn't help it. Thankfully he didn't mind and by the time he pulled me to the bed my hands had traced over his chest and shoulders.

Once he had my back on the bed, I felt his hand on my stomach just under my shirt. It was my body that tensed this time, remembering how Wayne had touched me earlier. Daryl picked up on it instantly and parted from my lips, his gaze hard yet questioning.

I took a breath and put my hand over his to urge him further. I wasn't going to let that asshole ruin this.

With little hesitance, Daryl continued moving his hand along my stomach. His hands were rough and calloused against my skin, but the contrast felt good. As his fingers trailed over my chest, I brought my lips back to his, only parting as he lifted my shirt over my head. Without missing a beat, his hands were instantly at my pants, tugging at the belt before removing my jeans completely.

It didn't take long after that for him to remove my last article of clothing and throw his towel off to the side. I was surprised that he didn't enter me right away, but instead, continued to kiss me as we lay there naked.

It didn't seem like him to take his time, so I let my hand trail down his chest and, after a short while, caress his member gently. He grunted softly against my lips as I did, which made me want him even more.

Once he stiffened against my hand, he got on top and entered me swiftly, drawing a moan from my lips. With a groan, he started thrusting, slowly at first, but he was quick to gain momentum. As another moan escaped my lips, I kissed him once more, my arms gripping onto his back. I felt my release getting closer with each of his thrusts and I moaned his name lightly against his lips, the sound egging him on.

My back arched towards him as I hit my peak and his thrusts became faster and shallow with a drawn out groan. He didn't stop until I was finished, drawing out the last bit of pleasure he could muster before collapsing beside me.

To be honest, I hadn't imagined sex with Daryl would have been as good for me as it was for him, but it was great.

As my breathing started to calm down, Daryl rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. I was quick to turn onto my side and rest my head against his chest. I decided to ignore how his body tensed from the contact and I closed my eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before I'd pass out from exhaustion anyways, yet to my pleasure, his arm wrapped around my waist and he relaxed under me. His movements were hesitant, but it was _something _that showed that this wasn't a one night stand.

"I love you, Daryl..."

I don't know what had possessed me to admit that, but before I could fully comprehend what I had said, my eyes shut for the last time that night.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Riley, you what...? :O Well, if that's not a great way to end the week, I don't know what is lol

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, we broke the 5 review record yesterday yayyyy :P


	20. Turning the Tides

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 20 - Turning the Tides**

* * *

Waking up with a girl in his arms was a first for Daryl. That wasn't to say that he hadn't had his fair share of women, on the contrary, he had been with too many to count, but the ones that he did sleep with never stuck around. It was a new feeling to wake up with Riley curled against his side, but he _liked _it. He had told himself that she wasn't interested or that she was just using him, but no girl had ever touched him the way she did or cuddled against him as she was. When her skin made contact with his, he knew it was something entirely different than pure lust. He hadn't felt it before, but it was much, _much _different than the other girls. She wasn't just touching him because he paid her or because she was drunk, she touched him because she _wanted _to.

At first, he didn't want to accept her advances, not wanting to go into unknown territory, but once he let her in, he didn't regret it. It made him feel good when she placed her hands on him and ran them along his skin. The new sensations had scared him though. Was he really capable of feeling like that? Was he _allowed _to after the life he'd been living? He had never imagined it playing out like this, yet here he was, waking up with a pretty girl in his arms.

_And _she had said she loved him to boot. He wasn't certain he had actually heard it, or if he had just imagined it, but he had thought he did as he drifted off to sleep. If she had said it, it was the first time he had heard it. Not once had his ma or old man said that to him, and Merle would've slept with Glenn before saying that to his younger brother. Just that one sentence made him happy and he regretted not letting her in sooner.

* * *

When I woke, I was pleasantly surprised that I was still cuddled against Daryl. I had left open the possibility that he wouldn't be there when I opened my eyes so it wouldn't hurt so much, but here he was.

I shifted closer to him and nuzzled my cheek against his chest, a small smile playing on my lips when his body didn't tense up like earlier. This was exactly what I had been longing for, something as simple as cuddling against Daryl the morning after sex made me beyond happy. I couldn't even explain it.

"Are you up...?"

I nodded slowly, letting my cheek rub against his skin before looking up at him. He had an arm around my waist while the other was behind his head, and he actually looked relaxed. I had never thought it was possible to see him look like that.

He didn't say anything past his initial question, so very reluctantly, I rolled onto my back to get up. I didn't want to, but at the same time, I didn't want to push my luck with Daryl.

"Where're you goin'?"

I had sat up by the time he had asked and when I turned to him, he had followed.

"Just thought you'd want some space."

He stared at me for a moment before looking away with a scowl. _There's the Daryl we all know_, I thought with a chuckle. The sound brought his attention back to me with a glare.

"Don'chu laugh at me, Blondie."

I held back my laughter and nodded, but I think I understood what his issue was now- nature verses nurture. He wasn't used to this at all so he put on his tough guy routine.

"You can just say what you're feeling, Daryl. I'm not going to judge you."

His scowl lessened into a look of confusion. "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

I sighed and placed my hand gently on his knee. "Do you want me to stay, or give you space?"

"I ain't gonna force you."

I groaned and leaned towards him. "Just say it."

It took a minute or two of him glaring at me before he spoke. "I wan'chu to stay with me."

The butterflies in my stomach did back flips as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Stop grinin' like that," he muttered, turning away.

The statement only made my smile widen. I wouldn't tell him, but this side of Daryl was cute. Who would have thought the tough asshole could be bashful?

With his head turned away, I snuck a kiss against his cheek and pushed him back against the bed. He looked confused at first, before his arms snaked around my waist an pulled me down on top of him. This, I could get used to.

* * *

Eventually, we had to get up and get dressed. It was nice to have free time where we could actually relax and not have to worry about walkers sneaking up on us, but at the same time, we had come here for answers about the infection.

The main room wasn't difficult to locate at the end of the hall. I hadn't quite expected how big the room was, plus the size of the screen on the opposite wall.

"Imagine playing Left 4 Dead on that screen..." I gawked.

"Left for what?" Daryl questioned.

My face scrunched up as I looked over at him. "It's a video game."

He dismissed my comment with a shrug and continued to where Jenner was sitting. Despite the large room, Jenner was the only one left in the facility.

"Any progress?" I asked, staying hopeful.

He shook his head and looked up from the computer screen. "I'd need more time to figure it out..."

I leaned back against an empty desk. "You think you can really make a cure?"

Jenner didn't reply right away, which worried me some. Shouldn't he have been just as excited as me?

"Vi, run TS-19."

I blinked a few times in confusion before the giant screen at the end of the room turned on. It showed the side view of a human head, allowing us to see the brain functions as it lay there.

"The hell's this?" Daryl questioned.

Jenner didn't move his eyes from the screen. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

I quickly turned my attention back to the screen as it sped ahead. Before I fully understood what we were watching, the blue movement in the brain started to slow down and suddenly stopped completely, filling the brain with blackness.

"Scan to the second event."

The brain was dark for a few minutes, before a spark of red started at the tip of the spine and started spreading in the bottom hemisphere of the brain. The rest stayed dark and dead, and suddenly a bullet passed through it's head.

"Why are you showing us this...?"

Again, he didn't answer my question, just redirected it.

"The virus kills the host, then revives the part of the brain that controls the motor functions of the body," he informed. "The part that makes you human stays dead. The infected individual doesn't retain any memories- nothing that made them who they were."

"Ain't like we don't know that shit," Daryl cut in.

Finally Jenner moved his gaze towards me, completely ignoring Daryl's snarky remark.

"Your immune system was able to fight the virus off after it was exposed directly into your bloodstream. It's still in your blood, but it's not strong enough to kill you."

I nodded slowly, curious of where he was going with this.

"There's a chance of duplicating the effect of your blood, but it could take weeks... Maybe months on my own."

There was hesitance in his voice, a tone I had known too well.

"What's the problem...?"

After a moment, Jenner lifted his hand and pointed out a large countdown timer on the wall. It read '1:34:28'.

"What happens when it gets to zero?" I asked hesitantly.

"The generators run out."

I felt my hope shatter at his words. If the generators run out then that means we won't have power... And that means no cure.

"There's go to be a way around it... Something we can do to-"

"There's nothing left, it's too late."

I heard Daryl snarl from beside me and I could feel my body tensing up.

"So that's it? You just want to _give up?_" I demanded. "We could have a cure for this, yet you don't want to try and make it work?"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand alright."

I pushed off the desk and stormed passed Jenner and headed to the room we had stayed in. If he was planning to just give up, I wasn't going to stick around. I'd pack up some supplies and head out back to Hershel's farm. At least Rick stayed optimistic and _tried _to survive. I understood that things weren't looking good- hell, as soon a the dead started walking, it didn't- but that didn't mean that we had to flop over, belly up, and give up on living. There was still more to live for.

"What's got you all worked up?" Daryl asked as I started throwing random supplies into a bag.

"This asshole has a cure to all this shit in his grasp and he wants to give up because there's not enough fuel in the generators. That's what's got me 'all worked up'," I growled.

"Watch your tone, Blondie-"

"My name's _Riley_, Daryl." I threw a shirt into my bag and stood up. "Maybe Jenner's right about giving up. If we stay pessimistic we're either right or pleasantly surprised. There's no disappointment-"

Daryl grabbed onto my arm and forced me to face him. "Don't you _dare _start talkin' like that."

"What, isn't that how you think? Why can't I do the same?"

His gaze narrowed on me. "Because you're _different_. You're better than thinkin' like that, and you're happy when you didn't."

I couldn't quite come to terms that Daryl was scolding me about something like this... But he had a point. I was happy before I started thinking about all the negative sides of things. Sure, a lot of shit happened, but there were still good things that could be taken from them.

With the group, I had decided becoming close to them would be a burden in the end, but they were what was keeping me going. I needed these people, yet I had left them.

I sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. How could I have been so blind?

"No need to beat yourself up 'bout it..."

I didn't lift my gaze until Daryl crouched down in front of me and placed his palm on my head.

"I'm not a kid, you know," I mumbled, as I swatted his hand away.

"Don't need to tell me that," he replied with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment and I stood up. "We should pack what we can and get outta here."

I had started moving towards the door, but he stood up, blocking my path.

"Don't wanna stay a bit longer?"

I bit my lip, the offer very tempting. As much as I wanted to stay there and spend time with Daryl, I wanted to get out of here just as badly.

"I'll take a rain check," I teased, walking by him.

He followed with a chuckle as I walked into the cafeteria area. The shelves were practically stocked to the edge, so I decided Jenner wouldn't miss them too badly. And if he did, I didn't really care after the dedication he showed towards his work.

"Give me your bag, Daryl."

He did as he was told and I started filling it with various cans, a grin growing on my lips when I found some chocolate bars. I just wished I had a bigger bag.

We walked around the facility for around an hour looking for useful supplies that Jenner wouldn't realize were gone. Once the bag was packed, I picked it up with some effort and handed it to Daryl.

"Lazy ass," he muttered as he took it.

I gave him a playful jab in the side and started walking back down the hall. When we got within a few feet from the doors, the lights suddenly switched off and we couldn't hear the AC running anymore.

I stepped through the doors, noting how Jenner hadn't moved since we left him. The countdown read '00:28:54'.

"I thought you said the generators don't run out until it reaches zero," I commented.

"The computers are programmed to keep only the necessary equipment running until the last second."

I nodded and wandered over to the exit.

"Well as pleasant of a stay it was, we'll be on our way," I informed.

Jenner didn't look up as Daryl and I made it to the door. I was assuming he didn't care, but when the door wouldn't open, it was safe to say he knew we weren't going anywhere.

"Jenner, why is the door locked?"

"I told you," he started, "once those doors were closed they wouldn't open again."

I felt my fists tighten subconsciously. There had to have been a reason the doors had locked up... And why he wouldn't let us leave.

"Jenner... What happens when the generators run out?"

It was quiet for far too long for my liking. "_Jenner_."

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure- a terrorist attack, for example- H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"The hell's an H.I.T.?" Daryl questioned.

Again, Jenner took his time to answer. "Vi, define."

"H.I.T.," an automated female's voice stated, "high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive."

I felt my face pale as the voice continued to define the acronym. This was it... We were going to die.

* * *

**Footnote:**

I have such mixed feelings about Jenner's character. I always say I hate him, but I know he was a just good guy that lost hope.

Anyways, did everyone miss me? ;P I was getting anxious over the weekend to post, but I have to stick to the schedule XD

Thanks for all the support people!


	21. Pleasant Surprise

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 21 - Pleasant Surprise**

* * *

Having the CDC building explode was one thing, but the fact that we were locked in was another. Daryl had already started slamming his fist against the door by the time I fully understood what was happening. If we didn't get out of here _now_, we were going to die.

"You won't be able to break that," Jenner informed calmly.

I heard Daryl snarl before breaking out the emergency axe from the wall and using it on the door. The metal blade barely made a scratch on it even as Daryl put all of his effort into it.

"It's better this way," Jenner added. "No pain... An end to sorrow... Grief... Regret... Everything."

I sent him a glare, but it didn't effect him in the least.

"What gives you the right to decide that?!"

"It's better this way," he repeated.

It was quiet aside from the axe clanging against the metal door.

"Those doors are able to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner informed.

"Well your head ain't," Daryl growled.

Before I could get another word out, Daryl came rushing past me with the axe raised. If not for the fact that Jenner was the only hope for us to get out of here, I wouldn't have stopped Daryl. Unfortunately, we needed Jenner alive.

"Daryl, don't!"

I managed to grab onto his arm and slow him down, but he fought against me.

"This fucker deserves what's comin' to 'im!" Daryl shouted angrily.

Though I couldn't disagree, I still couldn't let Daryl kill him.

"Daryl, he's the only one that can get us out of here."

After a few minutes, he finally gave up and threw the axe at the door.

"Look, Jenner, if you want to give up and die now that's your choice, but don't make the choice for us too."

He didn't reply, just stayed quiet, his attention on the countdown. '00:08:43'.

"Jenner, please."

My voice cracked slightly as I practically begged him to unlock the doors. I didn't want to die- not like this; not after I had finally connected with Daryl; not after I decided to continue living.

"Give us a chance..."

Seconds pasted by as if they were minutes, and minutes, hours before Jenner moved to another desk. My eyes followed him closely as he pressed a code into a pad.

"There's nothing left out there," he told us. "It's a mistake to leave."

The doors opened and Daryl ran to pick up his bag and crossbow.

"Come on, Blondie!"

I picked up my stuff on cue and followed after Daryl. Before leaving, I paused at the door and turned to Jenner.

"Maybe you think it's humanities time for extinction, but we're going to continue living," I told him. "We're going to reclaim our world from the dead."

Jenner smiled slightly at my words, but didn't say anything as I ran after Daryl.

"Hurry up!"

When I got to the front lobby, Daryl had already broken a window and was waving me over. When I was close enough, he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the building where the walkers were waiting.

I quickly shook Daryl's hand from mine and pulled out Rick's Python. As we ran to my van, I shot only the walkers that were close to us and in our way.

We were about ten feet from the van when the building exploded behind us. I only registered the heat at my back and being thrown into the van before everything went black.

* * *

"You up?"

I stirred slightly at the sound of Daryl's voice, my hand moving to rub the small bump on my head.

"Did you get the licence plate on the truck that hit me?" I mumbled.

"It was a van actually," Daryl corrected. "Female driver too, no wonder."

I turned to glare at him. "I'm not a bad driver."

He just chuckled at my expense and continued driving. It took me a short while to realize that I was in the passengers side of my van and that we were moving. At first I had just assumed I was dizzy.

"How long was I out for...?"

Daryl shrugged. "Few hours."

I nodded and looked outside, noticing the setting sun. "About time to pull over for the night?"

He didn't hesitate to stop the van, most likely being tired himself. I couldn't blame him though, I had even been passed out for a few hours, yet I wanted nothing else than to sleep... And maybe get something to eat too.

Daryl must have been hungry too because he headed to the back and started rumaging through the bags.

"You good with peaches?"

"As long as it's not sardines, I'll be happy."

It was quiet for a moment as he continued looking through our supplies.

"Anchovies?"

My face scrunched up. "I'll kill you..."

"You wouldn' be able to," he chuckled.

He climbed into the back seat and stretched out before raising a brow in my direction. I had been contemplating on whether I should crawl back there with him or not, and I guess it showed on my face.

"What're you thinking so hard about?"

I didn't say anything, just shimmied my way through the front seats and cautiously squeezed in beside him. He didn't move or say anything as I did, the curious look still on his face. It had seemed like a good idea at first, until I realized how little room the backseats offered.

"Doesn't look too comfy," Daryl commented idly as he set down the cans.

"Yeah, I'll second that..."

I sat up slowly, intending to find somewhere else, but he suddenly pulled me down on top of himself. The gesture surprised me, but I didnt mind in the least.

"Better?"

I nodded slowly, my cheeks slightly flushed as he handed me an open can.

This, I could definitely get used to.

* * *

We woke early the next morning and continued down the road as soon as we could. This trip wasn't what either of us had in mind when we left and we- well, _I_- couldn't wait to get back to the group. Some good things had happened along the way of course, but at the same time, a few bad ones had as well.

"Road block," Daryl muttered angrily.

I drew my eyes from the passing trees and turned my attention to the abandoned cars in front of us. We decided to take a different route back to the farm to avoid a run in with Wayne if he was still alive. That's the last thing we needed.

"Come on, there's not too many," I told him as I stepped out of the van.

He followed beside me with his crossbow drawn, only putting it over his shoulder when he stopped behind the first car.

"Put it in neutral and steer it to the side," he instructed.

I did as I was told and directed the car as he pushed it from behind.

Once we were done with the vehicles and the road was clear, Daryl headed back to the van, but I paused at the tree line.

"What're you stoppin' for?"

"Just going to go to the washroom quickly," I informed before scrunching my brow. "Or however you'd say that now."

He gave a quick nod, but started following me as I walked past a few trees.

"You're not really going to supervise, are you?"

I stopped walking and turned to meet his glare.

"Not safe on your own," he answered. "You know that."

"True, but it'll only be a second... Just stay here."

He made a sound of protest, but didn't move as I walked off. I knew he was right about it being dangerous, but at the same time, if he tagged along that closely, it would have just been awkward.

I made sure to be quick, but when I heard footsteps off in the distance, I moved even faster. By the time I had done up my belt, the footsteps were quick, and much faster. As soon as I turned around, I was tackled to the ground.

I was sure a chipped scream had escaped my lips as I tried to shove whatever was on top of me off, but when my hands got tangled in fur and it started licking my face, I relaxed.

"Missed you too, boy," I chuckled.

I ruffled his fur as he stood over me and buried my face against his. I couldn't describe how happy I was. Losing Thor had been like losing a best friend, a child even, and I sure as hell wad relieved I had found him.

I hadn't even notice Daryl run to where I was, his crossbow aimed towards Thor before he spoke.

"Mutt's alive, huh?"

I turned my head so I could see him and gave him a huge grin. If not for the frown on his lips as he raised his bow towards the trees, I'm sure the grin would have been there all day.

"I know you ain't a walker," Daryl called.

I stood up quickly and moved to Daryl's side, but he stepped in front of me.

"Come on out," he instructed.

I heard a pair of footsteps, one lighter than the other, but only one figure appeared between the trees. I couldn't get a good look from over Daryl's shoulder, but I could tell it was a female. It wasn't until she spoke did I realize who it was.

"So you actually made it afterall."

There was no mistaking that voice and I found myself moving towards her.

"I was the one with the food, I'm surprised _you _made it."

When I was close enough, I pulled her into a tight hug. Aleah had been my best friend since before I could remember. I had thought my day couldn't get any better after finding Thor, but I was definitely wrong.

"Sophia, you can come out now."

My eyes widened as the little girl walked out from behind a tree and walked over to Aleah. Her eyes widened as mine had when she saw me and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Looks like our little trip turned out better than we had originally thought.

* * *

**Footnote:**

See? I can be a nice writer too. I'm not totally out to make Riley's life a living hell lol

Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys and gals are the best :D

Now, I'm off to play Resident Evil 6~


	22. On the Road Again

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 22 - On the Road Again**

* * *

"And that's when we found you," Aleah finished.

With a nod, I leaned back onto my hands and closed my eyes. Aleah's story seemed so much worse than mine, yet she hadn't given up. A few of our other friends, Alex and Jill, had met up with Aleah at her house as we had planned, but when I hadn't shown up, they figured I was dead. I explained to her that I ran into some complications with road blocks and military, and I had to get out of the city as soon as I could to avoid all the bombings.

She had nodded her understanding and continued her story. They were headed towards the coast but along the way Jill had been killed and Alex gotten bit during an attack. Learning about my friends' deaths was hard, but I held myself together the best I could.

"How far from the highway were you when you found Sophia?" I asked quietly.

The small girl laying beside me stirred slightly, but didn't wake at the mention of her name.

"Let's just say I didn't even realize there was a highway close by..."

A frown formed on my lips as I brushed Sophia's hair from her face.

"Poor girl was probably terrified," I mumbled.

Aleah nodded and stretched out on the blankets we had laid out. Since there was four of us now, plus Thor, Daryl and I set up his tent so everyone would have some room to sleep. It was just the three of us in it at the moment, while Daryl and Thor kept watch.

"Arent you going to go sleep with your man?" Aleah asked.

I turned to her questioningly, which she just chuckled at.

"I'm not blind, you know. I can see the way you look at him."

I sighed and sat up. "That obvious to you?"

"Mmhmm."

I chuckled softly and moved to leave the tent. Truth be told, I was starting to miss Daryl's presence. Aleah and I had been talking and catching up for quite a few hours, so I could only assume that Daryl was a bit lonely out there on his own.

"Hey Riley..."

I paused at the door and turned my attention to Aleah.

"For what it's worth... I'm glad you're okay..."

I couldn't help but smile with a nod. "I'm glad you're okay too. Now get some sleep before you start confessing your love for me."

I heard her chuckle at my teasing as I stepped out of the tent and zipped up the doorway.

"Why're you out here?"

I raised a brow towards Daryl as I walked to where he was sitting on my van.

"What? I need a reason to spend time with my boyfrie-"

I cut my question abruptly and looked over at Daryl. I was curious of how he'd react to the title and more than that, if that's the kind of relationship we actually had.

"Never had a girlfriend before..." he mused, his gaze off into the trees.

The news startled me. "There had to have been at least one."

He shook his head. "Never saw the point in it."

A small frown had formed on my lips as I pulled myself up onto the van and sat beside him.

"So you've never brought a girl home to meet your parents?"

He was silent for a minute, his gaze unfocussed. "Did once. Never did again."

"Why not?"

I froze as he sent me a glare. "The hell do you care for?"

For a while, I had actually forgotten that Daryl was still, well, _Daryl_. I was getting accustomed to having him open up that I forgot that he could still lash out.

"Sorry... Too personal I guess..."

I turned my attention away from him to avoid his gaze, but it just made him sigh.

"Didn' mean to snap at you..." he muttered quietly.

I slowly let out the breath I had been holding in and turned back towards him. I wasn't going to say it was okay, because it wasn't, but at the same time I understood.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I explained.

His head bobbed slightly before he leaned back against the windshield.

"Never told anyone 'bout it," he started hesitantly. "I brought a girl home from school a while back. I'd gone to get somethin' from the other room an' when I came back, she was fuckin' Merle." He paused for a moment, a snarl on his lips. "Fuckin' whore."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I've never had to experience something like that myself, but I'm sure it must have hurt. I couldn't help but want to question why he didn't hate his brother for it, just the girl. If anything, I would have been pissed if my sister had done the same to me.

"Stop lookin' at me like that," Daryl grunted. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, it's- well... I guess it is- but it's not bad-" I paused abruptly, his eyes narrowing on me. "Jesus, Daryl, calm down."

"I _am _calm."

"Then stop glaring at me."

His lip twitched slightly, but his gaze remained on me. With a groan, I repositioned myself so I was facing him directly and poked my index finger against his chest.

"It's not a bad thing that someone feels for you- especially me." I poked him again to get my point across. "And _she's _the one who missed out on _you_."

I watched as his gaze relaxed slowly before I felt his rough hand on mine.

"Stop pokin' me, Blondie."

It was my eyes that narrowed this time. "My name's-"

Before I could finish, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my own. The gesture surprised me, but that didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach from being stirred. I wasn't sure what it was, but everytime Daryl showed me any form of affection, it felt much stronger than it should have. Maybe because it was rare for him to show any affection to others, so I knew his gestures were genuine.

As he parted from my lips, he hovered just centimeters from me. "-Riley..."

I shivered at how my name rolled off his tongue and pulled him back to claim his lips once more. It felt good to hear him say my name- my _real _name- not that 'Blondie' crap.

When I parted this time, I moved back beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You can't sleep here."

I ignored his statement for the most part and closed my eyes. "Why not?"

"S'not safe out here."

I knew he had a point, but I didn't feel like I was in danger. If anything, I felt safer beside him than in the van.

"You'll protect me..." I mumbled, feeling sleep tugging on my conciousness.

He didn't say anything else, or atleast I didn't hear anything as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You better not be this much of an asshole to her."

Aleah's voice was muffled, but it pulled me from my sleep none the less.

"That's none of your business," Daryl shot back.

I grumbled and sat up in the back of the van. I knew where their 'discussion' was headed and I didn't want it to get that far. Aleah was never one to hold back her thoughts, so that with the addition of typical Daryl, it was bound to get ugly.

"Can a person not sleep around here?" I questioned as I stepped out of the van.

Both of them turned towards me, equally unhappy looks on their faces.

"You sure know how to pick them," Aleah grumbled.

Daryl had instantly sent a glare towards her. "You got a problem?"

As soon as Aleah opened her mouth, I stepped between them an held out my hands.

"Nows not the time guys," I sighed. "Aleah, can you get Sophia something to eat and ready to go? And Daryl-"

"Don'chu boss me around."

My eyes narrowed on him. "-get the tent packed up."

When he didn't move, I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him with me. Aleah had gone to do what I said, but I knew Daryl was being stubborn.

"Would it kill you to not start a fight with everyone you meet?"

I had released his shirt once I knew he was following me and stopped by the tent. When I didn't recieve an answer, I turned to him expectantly.

"Well?"

"She needs to mind her own damn business."

His response drew a sigh from my lips. "She's just looking out for me."

"Then tell'er to watch out for geeks," he grumbled. "Do somethin' useful."

With a sigh, I started taking down the tent. I wasn't trilled that he was responding this way, but at the same time, I knew pushing him would just make things worse. Best thing to do was let it drop, or so I figured. If I was lucky, Daryl understood what I was saying and was just being stubborn and wouldn't admit it. I could hope that was the case anyways.

We got the tent packed quickly, thanks to the lack of conversation between us. Silence, I didn't mind, but I couldn't stand the thick atmosphere between us. Even as we all piled into the van, we still kept from talking to eachother. It wasn't the most ideal situation to be stuck in for a good portion of the day, but I'd just have to stick it out and deal with it.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Daryl, why you so antisocial? lol

Sorry for the late post by the way everyone, I totally forgot I had a hair cut booked this morning. My bad ^^;

Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone :D


	23. Tough Decisions

**Footsteps of the Damned **

**Chapter 23 - Tough Decisions**

* * *

"We can't let him live, he's a liability!"

"So we kill him in cold blood? We'd be no better than them!"

I strained my ears as we stepped out of the van, the sounds of an argument easily heard over the closing of my van's doors. I was surprised we had made it onto the property without detection, considering that the shouting could easily draw in any walkers in the area.

It wasn't until Andrea appeared from behind the RV did I realize I was wrong.

"Welcome back," she greeted with a nod, "wish the atmosphere was a bit less hostile, but it's good to have you ba-"

She visibly froze for a moment, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Sophia- you're- I'll get Carol."

It was slightly amusing to watch Andrea fumble with her words before running off towards the house. Not a moment later, Carol came bursting through the front doors and ran to her equally ecstatic daughter.

"Sophia, my baby! Are you okay? I was so worried."

It was needless to say both Carol and Sophia had tears in their eyes as they embrace each other. After seeing how torn up Carol had been earlier I would have never thought I would get to see her this happy again.

"Thank you so much, Riley."

I gave her a smile, but shook my head. "Aleah's the one who saved her, we were just lucky to run into them."

A puzzled look washed over her face before she spotted Aleah by the van. I had expected Carol to be a bit cautious, but with a smile, she walked up to Aleah and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for protecting my daughter, it means the world to me."

Aleah fidgeted a little before patting the woman's back. "I'm just glad she's back with her mom now."

A sad smile made it's way to my lips. Aleah had lost her parents at a young age to a drunk driver and it was evident she was having a difficult time watching Carol and Sophia. She would be fine though, I've known her long enough to know that.

"Good to have you back," Rick called as he approached.

I gave him a quick nod before darting back to the van to retrieve his Python.

"Not even a scratch on it?" He teased, but his mood faltered as he checked the barrel. "You ran into walkers?"

I nodded and buried my hands into my pockets. "There were a bunch of them outside the CDC. We had to get past them quickly before it bl-"

I cut myself short and shifted uncomfortably. I should probably explain the whole story before telling him that the CDC, our last chance for a cure, exploded.

"Can we talk inside? I'll tell you what happened."

Rick must have noticed the grim tone in my voice because he didn't question me, just nodded.

Before following Rick, I glanced over my shoulder to see what Daryl and Aleah were up to. Aleah was already being ushered towards the house by Carol, and Daryl was-

My brow furrowed as I turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees, looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Well that was fast..." I mumbled absent mindedly.

When I turned back to Rick, he gave me a look of sympathy, with a hint of amusement. I guess it was appropriate.

As soon as we walked into the farm house, I was reminded of the argument that we had overheard earlier. Tyreese, Dale, and Glenn where sitting in the front room, unhappy looks on their faces as Tyreese and Dale stared each other down. It was weird to see Dale so angry like that, considering that he was such a nonchalant man, but the way he held his gaze on Tyreese made me uneasy. It wasn't until Glenn noticed me walk into the room that the atmosphere lightened.

"Riley, you're back." A grin had spread on his lips as he stood up to hug me. "Next time you decide to run off on your own, give some of us a heads up, alright?"

I couldn't keep the cheeky grin off my face. "Sorry 'bout that..."

I heard him sigh as he sat back down, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"So, did you sort everything out?" Dale questioned.

My cheeks flushed slightly at the masked enquiry. "Uh... Yeah, you could say that."

The smile Dale was sporting was almost enough to make me forget how cold his gaze had been earlier. It was still hard to believe he was capable of it.

"Good to hear, maybe you can help us sort this out too."

I raised a brow and glanced over the four men in the room, pausing on Tyreese who still had a sour look of his face.

"What's going on?"

The question only seemed to add fuel to Tyreese's mood, which I cringed slightly at.

"His ignorance is going to get us killed! That kid will just go find his friends and come to slaughter us. That's what's going on."

As tempted as I was to tell him that it wasn't a helpful answer and of course, to calm the fuck down, Rick beat me to it.

"We had a not-so-pleasant run in with some other survivors. They left one of theirs for dead, so we helped him and brought him back with us," he explained calmly.

"And now you don't know what to do with him," I finished, catching on quickly.

Rick nodded, his expression showing his conflicted opinion on the subject. "We drove him a few miles out to release him, but he knows about the farm."

I bit my lip, going over the situation in my head. If they let him go, he'd just bring that group right to us like Tyreese said, but if he stays here, he'd constantly need a babysitter of sorts.

"We have to kill him, it's the only logical thing to do," Tyreese stated dryly.

The thought of killing the living made my stomach turn. Were we not even safe from each other now?

"We don't kill the living," Glenn mumbled.

"Even if they try to kill us first?"

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Now I could see why there was so much commotion.

"Can't we all discuss it as a group? I'm sure the others have something to say about this too," Dale added.

It was quiet as Rick thought over his request. It seemed fair to me.

"We'll gather everyone tonight and decide on what to do."

I found myself nodding in agreement despite my uncertainty of the situation. I'd rather have everyone deciding this instead of just the five of us though. That much, I was certain of.

Before anything else could be said, Tyreese stood up and walked out of the room. I could tell he wasn't happy about the arrangements, but at the same time, things like this needed to be thought through. From what I was told, Tyreese would have killed me when I was running a fever and he turned out to be wrong. This situation was a bit more complex, but the moral held true. This wasn't as white and black as Tyreese played it out to be.

"So, Riley, how was your trip?"

Dale's voice pulled me from my thoughts, the amused twinkle in his eyes returning.

"It was-" I scanned over the events in my head, the memories causing mixed feelings. "-good and bad."

He raised a brow, but didn't vocalize his curiosity.

"Did you make it to the CDC?" Glenn cut in.

I gave him a quick nod before running through the things they should hear about; Jenner being the last one there; how the virus worked; and that the building exploded. I could have told them that Jenner told us it was plausible to create a cure from my blood, but it would just shatter their hope as it had mine. Sure, it would raise morale to know a scientist believed a cure was possible, but that scientist and the lab were gone now.

"Were they working on a cure?" Rick asked, his voice hopeful.

"They were looking for one with little progress."

It wasn't far from the truth, hell, it _was _the truth, so I didn't feel too bad for keeping some of the information to myself. It would be better this way, or so I told myself.

"So now what...?" Glenn asked, voicing the question that had been on everyone's mind.

There wasn't an immediate response, and the three of us found ourselves looking to Rick for an answer. It must have been a hard burden to bear, being leader and the like, but everyone looked up to him.

"We can add that to the list of things to discuss tonight," Rick finally answered.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The rest of the group would be just as disappointed as he had been and he wasn't looking forward to telling them the news.

"Let everyone know about the meeting, we need to sort these things out once and for all."

I nodded my understanding and gave Rick a quick pat on the back before leaving. He was a good man and I respected him almost like a father of sorts. We all trusted his judgment and I was glad he was giving the rest of the group a say on what happens. Now it was _our _turn to make the decisions.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Kind of feels like a filler chapter, but oh well, you all have to deal with it :P

The next chapter's got some cooler stuff in it, then we have one more week to go~

Oh! And the story has officially hit 10, 000 views! Thanks for sticking we me people! :D


	24. Interrogation

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 24 - Interrogation**

* * *

It didn't take long for us to settle back onto the farm. Carol seemed to have taken a liking to Aleah and was making sure she felt right at home. I was glad she had been accepted so easily, most likely due to the fact that she saved Sophia and was one of my close friends. It gave me one less thing to worry about too.

"Riley, do you know where Daryl is?"

I spun around on the hood of my van, looking over at Rick before shrugging.

"Haven't seen him since we got back actually."

I had been sitting on my van, giving myself some time to think on my own, so unless someone was wandering around the area, I had no idea where they were. The fact that I didn't know where Daryl was hadn't even crossed my mind until Rick brought it up. It made me more than a little curious.

"Hey Andrea!"

Her head darted up at the sound of my voice and I waved her over.

"Need something?"

I nodded quickly, my eyes briefly passing over the bag over her shoulder.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Daryl."

Her gaze moved from mine to Rick's curiously. "I think I saw him heading towards the barn. Maybe he went out to the forest?"

Rick gave her a nod of thanks before she walked off towards the house.

"The barn, huh...?" I mumbled.

"I'll leave him to you then?"

A small chuckle escaped my lips, "sure, what did you need him for anyways?"

"Just wanted to catch him up on the situation."

I nodded quickly before hopping off my van, "I'll let him know what's going on."

"Thanks, Riley."

I gave him a playful salute as I wandered towards the barn. The last time I had been in the area, it had been covered in dead walkers. I had to shake off the feeling that more would burst through the doors as I approached, the thought making my nerves stand on end.

I had calmed myself down some when a voice made me jump.

"I swear, I don't know!"

I stopped midstep and strained my ears to hear what was going on.

"Scoutin'? Plannin' on staying local?"

That was Daryl's voice, the Georgian drawl made me certain of it.

"I don't know, they left me behind," the other voice answered shakily.

I continued forward, finally piecing together what was going on. Apparently Daryl knew more than Rick thought.

"You ever pick off a scab?" Daryl continued. "You start real slow at first, but sooner or later, you just gotta rip it off."

The scream of pain made my feet quicken their pace.

"Come on man, I'm trying to cooperate..." There was another scream. "I didn't do anything!"

I pushed open the barn's doors and made my way over to Daryl, who was crouching over someone.

"Your boys shot at my boys," Daryl growled, "trying' to take our farm- You tryin' to tell me you're innocent?"

He lifted his fist to punch him, but I quickly grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"The hell-?"

He turned quickly, his eyes betraying his confusion before glaring at me.

"This son of a bitch needs'ta start talkin'."

"I told you, I don't know where they are!"

Daryl readied himself to throw his fist once more, but I quickly stepped in front of him.

"Get outta the way, Blondie!"

My eyes narrowed on him as the name rolled off his tongue, but I didn't move. For a moment, it felt like he was ready to hit me to get through, but he finally dropped his fist and started pacing. I took the opportunity to turn towards the 'prisoner'.

When Tyreese had said 'kid', I figured the guy was around my age or something, not 16 or 17. I turned to send Daryl another glare, he was beating up and torturing a teen for fuck's sake. He played it off as if he hadn't seen the look I was giving him, but I knew we had made eye contact.

When I turned back to the boy, I took a second to look him over. His face was bruised and bloody from the beating Daryl gave him and his pant leg was torn up to his thigh where a nasty looking wound had been reopened.

"Look... I can help you out, but you're going to have to talk to me," I informed, hoping the good cop/ bad cop routine would work. I didn't want Daryl to have another reason to start beating him again.

"I don't know where they are, honest."

I bit my lip, hearing Daryl's pace quicken.

"Alright... Tell me something about the group, anything."

He glanced over at Daryl before returning his gaze to me. "They, uh, took me in, a whole group of them. Men and women, and kids too, just like your group."

Again his gaze moved to Daryl nervously. "Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? We go out, scavenge- just the men."

He paused, letting me nod reassuringly before continuing. "One night, we found this little camp site, man and his two daughters- teenagers, you know? Really young, real cute."

Daryl's footsteps stopped behind me and I felt my breath hitch. He wasn't seriously telling us this, was he?

"The dad had to watch while these guys, they- and they didn't even kill him afterwords. They just made him watch..."

The kid looked up, pulling himself from the memory, his eyes widening. "But- but I didn't touch those girls."

My breath quickened as the memories of Wayne became clear in my mind. Those poor girls, having those men force themselves on them _with _their father watching. My body trembled slightly, the helpless feeling overwhelming.

"No! I swear, I didn't touch-"

I faintly felt Daryl walk past me in my daze and throw his fist at the boy. I could have stopped Daryl- _should _have- but my body wouldn't budge. The memory was too fresh in my mind to ignore it, to pretend like it hadn't happened.

A firm grip on my arm pulled me from my thoughts and started leading me out of the barn. I was still reliving the memory as I was turned around. I quickly pushed the hands off me, but they fought to keep me close.

"Riley, relax! Hey, it's me!"

My eyes widened, finally taking in Daryl's figure as he pulled me against his chest.

"You're fine."

I felt my body relax slowly in his embrace, his hand rubbing circles on the small of my back.

"Sorry... I just..."

He shook his head and pulled away to look me in the eye.

"That son ova bitch ain't gonna touch you ever again," he told me, one of his rough hands moving to my cheek. "If I ever see him again, I'mma kill 'im for what he did to you."

I wasn't entirely sure I should be approving of his intent to murder someone, but I knew his intentions were sincere.

"Thanks, Daryl."

I placed my hand over his as he gave me a quick nod, but I noticed pain flash over his features for a moment. He was already shaking his head as I pulled his hand away and flipped it over so I could see it.

"It's nothin', don't worry."

My brow furrowed at the bloodied and bruised state of his knuckles.

"Most of it's his," he excused.

I didn't doubt it, but just to be sure, I pressed a finger against one of his knuckles. I'll give him credit, he was good at masking pain, but his arm tensed, giving him away.

Without a word, I grabbed his good hand and dragged him over to the van. I knew that if I said something or gave him an option, he'd reject my offer and run off, so I just stayed quiet. Thankfully, my plan worked and I opened the trunk, gesturing for him to sit down.

I was surprised he complied without a fuss, but it made my life much easier.

"So, who put you up to it?" I questioned, grabbing some supplies. "Or is it a hobby to torture information out of kids?"

I gave him a look, silently letting him know I was only teasing, well, for the most part.

"Tyreese asked me to talk to the kid."

I raised a brow as I dabbed a damp cloth against his knuckles. I was glad only a small bit of his skin had been cracked open and most of the blood had been the boy's.

"Since when do you do favours for Tyreese?"

I hadn't seen any defining moments of hate between the two, but I could tell by the way they avoided each other that they didn't play nice together.

"Wasn't a favour," he corrected, sounding offended. "I wanted to know what we're up against."

I gave him a nod, signaling my understanding.

"Do you think we should kill him...?"

I kept my voice low, my eyes watching him for a reaction.

"He's a threat to the group."

That's all of an answer that I needed to know where he stood on the situation. It was a valid point, especially after what he admitted to us- whether or not he participated. If there was even the slightest chance he could bring these guys back to the farm, we couldn't let him go.

I can't say I was happy about killing someone, but we didn't have much of a choice it seemed. It's either him or all of us. If we were willing for it to be us, then we might as well call it quits now.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Why do I find Daryl's promise to kill Wayne so adorable? lol

Anyways, it's that day of the week again, so hopefully everyone's had their fill of Riley and Daryl for the week :P Next week I'll be posting the last 5 chapters and then we can all watch season 3. How does that sound?

Thanks to all my reviewers by the way, I love hearing from you. Oh, and the story's just a few reviews away from 100, so keep it up people! :D

Hmm... should I bribe you guys? What do y'all want? Cookies? Smut? Yeah, maybe we'll go with smut lol


	25. The Great Debate

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 25 - The Great Debate**

* * *

When we returned we finally returned to the group, we had been greeted by curious, yet expectant looks.

"The boy's got a gang," Daryl started, knowing what they wanted to hear. "Thirty men, heavy artillery, and they're not lookin' to make friends. If they come through here, the men will be dead and the women-" He paused and glanced at me for a second. "- they'll wish they were."

The group exchanged glances, most of them falling on Rick, but Carol's gaze turned towards Daryl's hand.

"What did you do?"

A frown formed on my lips, but Daryl took the question in stride. "We had a little talk."

She knew that wasn't the whole story, but she also knew that's all Daryl was going to give her.

"No one goes near him," Rick ordered, making sure everyone heard him. "Once we discuss it tonight we can deal with him."

Approving nods were shared as Daryl turned heel and walked off. I had nothing that needed to be done so I followed after him silently. If anything, I was more curious about where he's been hiding out.

"Got nothin' better to do?" He questioned, not bothering to turn around.

"Pretty much," I shrugged, stopping beside him as we reached his little camp. "Someone's been busy."

He huffed in amusement and moved over to where his crossbow was laying. "Better off on my own anyway."

I gave him a curious look, ready to question my presence, but he shook his head.

"Not you," he corrected, lifting an arrow to examine it. "The group's broken. We're better off fending for ourselves."

My brows furrowed, "why do you think that...?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly, his gaze focussed behind me.

"We're over here to get away from you people," he grumbled.

"It isn't that easy," Dale replied.

I turned and gave him an apologetic smile for Daryl's cold shoulder.

"Did Carol send you?" Daryl questioned.

"She's not the only one concerned about you-"

Daryl cut him off with a groan. "Not this crap again. You gonna kiss me too?"

My cheeks flushed at his comment, but Dale just chuckled.

"I'm here about Randall," Dale clarified.

"Don't really care what happens to 'im, s'long as I don't hav'ta see his baby face."

Dale stepped closer to Daryl, watching as he sorted through some arrows. "So live or die, you don't care what happens to him?"

Daryl nodded.

"So then help me keep him alive since you don't care either way."

I looked between the two as they spoke, slightly surprised that they were able to keep a civil conversation for so long.

"None of 'em care 'bout my opinion."

"Rick does."

"Rick only looks to Tyreese," Daryl shot back, "and they're too busy buttin' heads. This group is broken."

Dale frowned at his attitude and turned to me hopefully. "You see that killing him is wrong, right Riley?"

I knew that he wanted me to agree, but it wasn't that simple.

"Dale..."

He instantly picked up on my hesitance, the frown returning. "Not you too..."

"I just-" I paused nervously, not wanting to upset Dale. "Just give me some more time to think about it."

* * *

It wasn't easy to decide to kill a human, but since it had been the undertone decision of the group, not many felt the need to say anything. Dale was the only one in the group to speak up and give his two cents on the situation. He didn't want Randall to be killed and he was trying his hardest to convince everyone else it was the right thing to do. I'm sure by now everyone knew where he stood on the decision and even though everyone had pretty much brushed him off, he still stood up for the boy's life.

I felt bad for Dale, having to plead his case, to _beg _for this boy's life, while everyone just sat listening in silence.

"Are you willing to kill a boy for a crime he may never commit?" Dale continued. He pointed to Maggie. "Do you want him killed?"

She was hesitant, but spoke up after a moment. "Couldn't we just keep him as a prisoner?"

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl dejected.

It surprised me when Lori spoke up. "We can ration better."

"Or he can be an _asset_," Dale argued. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Or to escape and lead his gang to us," Tyreese shot back.

The two men stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick intervened.

"So we kill him?" Dale questioned sceptically. "If we do this, we're saying that there is no hope- rule of law is dead- there is no civilization."

Tyreese scoffed and shook his head. The rest of the group wasn't so vocal about it, but I could tell they weren't ready to support Dale. I didn't doubt that some of the people in the group didn't want to kill him, but the lack of options made it difficult to argue.

The defeated look in Dale's eyes broke my heart. It seemed pointless to stand beside him now, but at the same time, what harm would it do to show Dale that someone has his back. I mean, I didn't want to kill Randall, and I'd hope no one else enjoyed the thought of it, so maybe we could find another way. I bit my lip for a moment then stood up suddenly, the group's attention turning to me instantly.

"There's got to be another way..." I started, my voice lacking the confidence I had mustered up. "If we drive him far enough out-"

"We tried that already," Tyreese shot back.

I swallowed hard, realizing how difficult it was to stand up and be the opposition. I glanced around the room, gazing over the passive looks. Most of the group looked as if they didn't want to bother speaking, like they just wanted this over with, while Andrea and Glenn at least _looked _like they were thinking about what was being said. The last two, Aleah and Daryl, gave me looks telling me I was wasting my time.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, ready to back down when Dale placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging nod. I wasn't necessarily doing this for Randall, but for Dale instead. I could tell this decision meant a lot to him, so I wanted to do my best to help him out. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Who's going to kill him then?" I questioned, looking around as my gaze was avoided. "Carol, are you going to do it? Lori, what about you?"

I hated to call them out like this, but I had a point that needed to get across. When I realized killing the boy was probably our only option, I at least would make sure to be there when it was being followed through with. Neither woman responded as I had suspected.

"So it falls on Rick's shoulders?" My attention then turned to Rick, his features acknowledging that he knew it was his responsibility. "Are you all going to come watch then? It only seems fair that if you make the decision, you should be there to see the outcome."

"Enough of this crap," Tyreese cut in. "We have to kill him and that's that."

My jaw clenched as a few nods spread around the room. Was this seriously going to become a competition of who could be the loudest? Now I just wanted to win the debate for the sake of Tyreese losing. It was terrible motivation, I know, but still. He wasn't being open minded or even _considering_ what was being said. Sure, I was contradicting myself on several occasions and jumping from one side to the other on the decision, but it was a decision that needed a lot of thought.

I looked over to Rick, but the look on his face didn't agree. At that point, I knew our debate was nearing an end. The statement hanging on the tip of my tongue was itching to be blurted out. I could see the look on Dale's face dulling as each second passed and I didn't like it.

"I'll take him a few miles out," I informed, making sure it wasn't a question.

"We already-"

I cut Rick off with a wave of my hand. "I'm not offering and I'm not asking. I'll do it."

It was quiet for a while, before Glenn spoke up.

"We just got you back, Riley-"

"And you'll get me back in a day or two-"

"Are you going to take Daryl with you again?" Tyreese questioned angrily. "Your trips are lowering our defence and wasting supplies!"

Tyreese wasn't a bad man, I knew he had a good heart, but he was pushing buttons that he shouldn't be pushing.

"My trip brought Sophia back and got to the CDC before it blew up!"

Most of the group looked startled by the news, but I ignored it and pressed forward. Now I was just pissed off.

"Most of our supplies and gas was from me anyway, so don't even start!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I took a step back, calming myself down. The group was silent after that, either scared or in thought before Rick spoke up.

"If you've set your mind on it, I can't stop you," he stated, looking a bit relieved, yet worried.

A grin worked it's way to my lips as Tyreese walked out of the room in a huff.

It didn't take long after that for everyone else to leave the farm house and make their way back to their tents. I had offered a spot in my van to Aleah, but she told me there wasn't enough room, before implying what might have happened in the back seat I had denied it, because nothing had happened, but she brought her stuff over to Carol and Sophia's tent anyway.

My next instinct was to go find Daryl, who was most likely off in his new home base, so I whistled Thor over and started the small hike. It was the closest thing to a 'walk' we've had in a while so I was certain he was loving every minute of it- until Dale's scream echoed across the field.

I froze momentarily, unsure of which direction he was in, but as soon as Thor took off across the grass, I chased after him. The farther out we got, the harder my heart pumped. What was he doing out here on his own in the dark?

As soon as the outline of a walker on top of Dale came into sight, Thor bound forward and tackled it to the ground, giving me a chance to check on Dale.

"Are you okay? Did you get bit?"

I was surprised he understood the words flying from my lips.

"You got here just in time," he answered breathlessly.

I gave him a quick nod before looking over to where Thor had the walker pinned down.

"Atta boy."

I took a breath before sliding a blade from its sheath and approaching the walker. I could hardly make out what happened in the next moment. There were shouts from the others as they approached, Dale's panicked voice, and then someone- or _something_- grabbed me from behind.

I turned to swing my blade at the walker, but I lost my footing and tumbled down the small incline, the walker tangled up with me. Pain shot through each part of my body as we fell, the back of my head being the last that I felt as I hit the ground, the walker over my body. It clawed and snapped at me as I tried to push it away, but it was just dead weight above me and I knew it wouldn't take long for it to overpower me.

Just when I thought it would sink it's teeth into my neck, it was suddenly pulled off of me and Daryl plunged his knife into it's skull.

I didn't move from the spot, opting to just lay there and catch my breath. The cool grass felt nice against my newly forming bruises, but it wasn't long before Daryl was in front of me, pulling me to my feet.

I guess I'd have to add that to the list of times he's saved my ass.

* * *

**Footnote:**

So... I changed a lot in this one, in my opinion, for the better. I'm kind of worried about how everyone will take Riley's decision though. Hopefully I explained enough of what she was thinking.

Oh, and for everyone reading and thinking "_Where's the smut? She said there'd be smut!_", rest assured, all your cookies are in the mail and there will be smut in the next chapter. :)

And the story has reached over 100 reviews because I have the most awesome readers :D You guys rock!


	26. Ties that Bind

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 26 - Ties that Bind**

* * *

**Warning:**

Rated S for smut, smut, smut. If you're not interested, you're going to miss a big chunk of the chapter ;P

* * *

"Six times?" Riley questioned as she followed behind Daryl.

After making sure Dale was alright, she finally agreed to head back to camp. He couldn't understand why she kept putting herself in these situations though. It's like she wanted to be killed.

"Four," he corrected, each time he'd saved her a fresh memory in his mind.

"That's it? I feel like I owe you a lifetime of servitude or something."

He smirked at the thought, he wouldn't mind that.

"So, are you planning on going to Camp Dixon for the night?"

The question made him pause for a moment and chuckle to himself. "Thats where my stuff is set up."

She was quiet as she opened the trunk of her van and grabbed a first aid pack.

"You, uh... could stay with me tonight," she offered, her voice holding some nerves. "If you want of course."

She hadn't turned around to ask, leaving her back exposed. Without a second thought, Daryl stepped forward and pressed himself against her, smirking at how her body reacted.

"You inviting me to your bed, Riley?"

He had intentionally kept his lips close to her ear, yet he hadn't expected the way her body shivered. It amazed him to no end that he could make a girl like her react that way.

Without a sound, she nodded, her hands no longer fiddling with the red pack she had found.

"Hey Riley, do you-"

Daryl took a step back as Andrea walked into view, her eyes widening slightly.

"-I, uh, sorry."

She turned to leave in a hurry, but Riley called her back. "It's okay, Andrea. What do you need?"

"Just wondering if you had any antiseptic... For Dale..."

She didn't say anything about the position the two had been in when she arrived, but the way she was watching Daryl made him agitated She wasn't just uneasy because of what she had seen, but because it was him. Why the hell did everyone have to act like that? Its none of their damn business.

"I've got a few wipes if that works for you," Riley informed as she pulled some from the pack.

She received a nod from Andrea before handing them over. Before stepping away though, Andrea leaned in closer to Riley and whispered something that only she could hear. Daryl hadn't heard a word of it, but the fact that she made sure he couldn't pissed him off. It either meant it was something personal or something about him. He was guessing the latter.

"We've gone over this already," Riley shot back in annoyance. "And it's really none of your business."

Andrea lifted her hands up to signal surrender as she backed away. "Alright, alright, sorry."

Once she was out of sight, Riley released the breath she had been holding and turned to Daryl, but he was walking off.

"Where are you going?"

He paused momentarily before shrugging. "To my tent to sleep."

"But I thought you were going to sleep here-"

"So the whole camp can have a reason to tell you I'm no good?" He snapped in annoyance. "Maybe you oughta liste-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

He walked up to her challengingly, but she didn't budge, even as he towered over her.

It was eerie silent for what seemed like forever before Riley punched him square in the chest and turned heel.

"Idiot."

He stood frozen to the spot, surprised and confused as hell as to what just happened. Had she actually just punched him _and _called him an idiot? And he did nothing? Had that really just happened?

He brought his hand to the spot her fist made contact and rubbed it slowly. It didn't hurt physically, but the fact that she had punched him made it more significant than pain would have. Riley wasn't passive, but at the same time, she used her words to fight- never her fists.

The slamming of the van's door snapped Daryl from his thoughts, bringing the van to his focus. She must have been inside by now, maybe wanting to be alone, but that didn't stop him from walking up to the vehicle. He wasn't done quite yet. Picking up the first aid kit she had taken out, he moved over to the side.

The van was dark when he opened the door, the silhouette of her figure laying down the only thing he could make out. He waited silently for a moment, noting how she had reclined the backseats to resemble a bed. Maybe she had done that for him.

She must have known he was there and she wasn't complaining, so he closed the door, placed the med kit down, and crawled in behind her, resting his hand on her hip.

"Why're you here?" She muttered in annoyance.

Her tone told him to leave, but she didn't move from his touch.

"Wasn't done talkin'."

She rolled over at his response and sat up, glaring down at him. "Well _I _was. How many times do I have to spill my guts to you 'cause you think you're 'no good'?"

She pushed her index finger against his chest as he sat up. "Is it too much to ask you to trust me when I tell you I _want _to be with you and that nothing they say matters?"

He stayed quiet as he listened, burning what she was saying into memory.

"Since when do the Dixons start caring about what others-"

Before she could finish, he put a hand behind her head and pressed his lips to hers. She was the best damn thing that's ever happened to him, even before all the walkers, yet every time she pulled him closer, he pushed her away.

"Done talking now?" She mumbled, her lips hovering over his.

He replied by pulling her closer and claiming her lips once more, her smile telling him it was the right answer.

After a moment, he parted from her lips and reached for the first aid kit, but she pushed it away with her foot and pulled him back to her.

"Can't let'em get infected," he mumbled, feeling her lips against his neck.

He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her nip gently at his skin. She obviously didn't care for the health pack and she was doing a damn good job of making him not care for it either.

It wasn't long before he had her on her back, his hand trailing along her side as he claimed her lips once more. They both needed this, a way to blow off steam after having to deal with all this Randall crap, and what better way to do it.

As soon as his fingers found the rim of her loose shirt, he couldn't resist letting himself explore her soft skin. It wasn't the first time he had marvelled at how soft her skin was compared to his calloused fingers and by no means did he plan for it be the last.

She let out a small sigh of pleasure as he worked his hand up her stomach and to her chest, pleasantly surprised to find that she was only wearing the shirt. A smirk worked its way to his lips as he parted and looked down at her. Her eyes had glazed over slightly as he ran his thumb over her nipple. Tonight, he'd take his time and make sure she enjoyed herself. He owed her that much and more.

With little effort, he slipped an arm around her back and lifted her slightly to slip the shirt over her head. Before her back hit the seat, his tongue flicked over her nipple, drawing a whimper from her lips. The sound only encouraged him and he let his hand trail down to her naval as he sucked and nipped at her breast.

He paused at the thin fabric over her hips and turned his head up, smirking slightly as her cheeks flushed.

"They're more comfortable to sleep in..." she mumbled, her body tensing as he ran his hand along her bare thigh.

"I'd imagine so," he teased.

Her legs had shifted closer to one another as a nervous reflex, but he caught her and moved between them. He wasn't going to let her get away that quickly. Truth be told, he had never given a girl this much attention, but he knew Riley deserved to be the first.

With every flick of his tongue and touch of his lips as he trailed down her body, she let out a soft moan, showing him that his efforts were not in vain.

When he finally reached the rim of her panties, he felt her hips lift up towards him, betraying her desire. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to take her right then and there, but he'd be patient, just for her.

He let his lips trail down her body before pausing just above her panties. He couldn't see what his efforts had done, but as he ran a finger along her center, he could feel her wetness through the thin fabric.

Another whimper from her lips and he slipped her panties down her legs before unceremoniously tossing them to the side. He felt her eyes in him as he slowly rubbed his finger against her warmth, then slid it past her lips.

His pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable as he listened to her moan, his finger slipping in and out of her slick center. Even through all her pleasure, she noticed his growing need for her and reached over to caress him through his jeans.

The contact drew a groan from his lips and he removed his finger from her. He knew what she wanted, but he wouldn't be done with her until she was begging for him.

They shared a look as he lifted his shirt over his head, then let her unbuckle his belt and strip him down to his boxers. As soon as she had the pants off of him, he claimed her lips once more and pushed her back down.

Her body squirmed as his finger re-entered her and he manoeuvred down her body as he had before.

She wanted him so badly and he knew that. It was driving him crazy.

He slid a second finger in, this time bringing his tongue down her front at an agonizing pace. She buried her fingers in his hair as her hips bucked towards him in anticipation. After what felt like forever for her, he finally ran his tongue over her clit.

God, how he loved the way her body shuddered in pleasure.

"D-Daryl-please-"

That was all he needed to hear to lose his composure. As fast as he could, he climbed out of his boxers and moved over her, pressing the tip of his penis against her entrance.

She was so wet and so warm as he pushed himself into her slowly, groaning in pleasure. He started slow at first, drawing his thrusts out for as long as he could, but when he felt her hips move against his, he lost his restraint.

His thrusts became harder and faster, her moans filling his ears. Never had a girl's voice push him closer to his peak as Riley's did, and never had sex felt so good than with her.

He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, but he wanted to feel her tighten around him, feel her orgasm drive his.

"Cum for me, Riley..."

She gasped and gripped onto his back, his husky voice pushing her over the edge to her climax. Her head fell back as he continued to thrust into her, his own climax taking over.

He didn't move off of her when they were finished, just hovered over her, trying to catch his breath. She was in a similar state, her chest raising with each breath, her eyes closed with a smile on her lips.

Fuck what the others thought. If she thought he was good enough for her, than that was all that mattered. To hell with them if they thought he'd give her up willingly.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Riley, you are one lucky girl ;P

Anyway, I'm sure everyone noticed that this chapter was in third person (or maybe you were too distracted lol), but that was only for this chapter. I just wanted to try my hand at it because I always write in first person and I figured a chapter like this might be better in third person.

Oh yeah, I forgot to wish everyone a happy thanksgiving yesterday, but I think most of my readers are from the US, so I guess I didn't miss it yet :P

Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from everyone!


	27. The Calamity

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 27 - The Calamity **

* * *

It wasn't easy to get up and moving the next morning, Daryl's presence was more than enough persuasion to stay. I knew I had to get up though, seeing how I was saving Randall's life, but it was tempting none the less.

"You don't have to take 'im," Daryl stated casually.

He must have noticed my reluctance to get up, a smirk making it's way to his lips as I lay back down over his chest. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist, making it even harder to find the will to get up.

"If I don't, they'll kill him..."

He huffed and closed his eyes. "Easier that way."

It was definitely easier work wise, I'd admit that, but it wouldn't be easier on my conscience.

With a sigh, I forced myself to sit up, letting the warm blanket drop around my waist. It didn't even take a minute for me to miss the comfort of Daryl's embrace.

"Why do I have to be such a good person...?"

* * *

By the time I finally got ready and wandered into camp, everyone was pretty much up and doing their part around camp. It seemed like every other day, but if you paid close attention, you could tell everyone was slightly on edge. Whether it was because of what happened to Dale, or that I was leaving, or even because of the pissed off mood Tyreese was sporting was debatable, but in a world like this, it wasn't hard to find something to drop morale.

"Carol's working on a supply pack for you," Rick informed.

I turned and gave him a curt nod, noticing the conflicted look on his face. "What's up, Rick?"

It was quiet for a moment before he nudged his head to the side. It was odd for him to not just say what was on his mind, but I accepted his invitation none the less and followed him to the edge of camp.

"You don't have to be the one to take him," he started. "I brought him here so he's my responsibility."

I shook my head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I volunteered so I'll take care of it. You've got enough to worry about."

He gave me a small nod. "I'm glad we don't have to kill him. It felt wrong to go through with it, but it seemed like our only option. If he brought that group back..."

He trailed off and sighed, running his hand through his hair. I could tell playing leader was starting to take it's toll on Rick, and I'm sure his stress level was sky rocketing. Anything I could do to take some of the weight off his shoulders I'd do without a doubt. He deserved that, then some.

"Oh, Riley, there you are."

I turned around and gave Carol a smile, showing my appreciation for the bags she held out for me.

"Make sure you keep this one, it has the better food," she informed with a playful smile.

I couldn't keep my own smile from growing, glad to see Carol back to her normal self.

"Thanks, Carol, I really appreciate it."

She gave me a nod before leaning closer to me. "There's enough for Daryl, too."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "I thought he was staying behind."

"Because Tyreese wants him to?" She asked, her voice sceptical. "Daryl isn't going to listen to him. Especially since he'd be away from you."

My cheeks flushed at her comment. "What do you mean...?"

"Don't think we don't see what's going on between you two," she teased, earning a chuckle from Rick.

I chuckled nervously and nudged a rock with my toe. "No warnings or anything?" I watched sceptically as she shook her head. "And you think he'd miss me?"

Again, her head bobbed. "When you're not with him, he always keeps an eye in you."

My brows furrowed at her observations. Did he really?

She giggled at my perplexed look and nudged her chin in my direction. Taking the hint, I looked over my shoulder, catching Daryl's eyes before he looked away. I couldn't help the grin that spread on my lips. Looks like Carol was right after all.

"Well, I guess we should head out then, get it out of the way."

Rick gave me a nod before waving to Glenn. "Hey Glenn, grab Randall for us, would you?"

As soon as we received the thumbs up, I made my way back to my van with the bags and threw one to Daryl.

"Keep that one up front."

He didn't make a fuss as he opened the door and tossed it between the seats before leaning back against the van.

"What were you talkin' 'bout?"

His tone came off as nothing more than curious so I just shrugged. "Rick wanted to make sure I wasn't having second thoughts, then Carol came to give me the bags."

As he nodding his understanding, Thor walked up to my side and nudge my leg, signalling his presence. Normally, I would have just given him a quick pat on the head, but I found myself crouching down to his level and ruffling his fur around. I missed him to no end while he was gone and I sure as hell was ecstatic that he was back.

"Are you gonna take your seat back from mean old Daryl?" I teased, using a baby voice. Thor's tail was instantly wagging and he licked my face, but it just made Daryl snicker. "He's just jealous, huh, Thor?"

My Bernese barked happily and spun in a tight circle in front of me.

"Mutt's gonna call geeks over here," Daryl warned.

I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out, surprised that his eyes held some amusement.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" I challenged.

His lips pulled at the corner as he took a step forward, but they suddenly pulled into a frown.

"What's wrong...?"

Without a word, he grabbed our crossbows from against the van and started walking past me, pushing mine into my hands. I followed behind him without another word. The look on his face was telling me _trouble _and I'm sure I'd figure out what was going on soon enough.

"He's gone!" Glenn called as he raced over to Rick.

"What do you mean _he's gone_?" Daryl growled.

I placed my hand on his arm gently, hoping to keep him calm. The last thing we needed was for him to start a fight with the others.

"He must have slipped out of the cuffs, they're still locked."

"We need to find him, _now_," Rick cut in. "Daryl, Glenn, grab your gear and head into the forest, see if you can track him." His gaze moved the group by the vehicles before turning to me. "Let them know what's going on and get them into the farmhouse until we get back."

I gave him a quick nod and started off to complete the task. Before I could even get three steps, Daryl suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. He didn't say anything, but I knew what the hard look he was giving me meant.

"I know you can take care of yourself," I told him, my voice only loud enough for him to hear, "but be careful. Randall's not the only thing you have to worry about."

I knew hearing this with Rick and Glenn so close would make him uncomfortable, but I needed to get it off my chest. As soon as I knew Rick and Glenn weren't paying attention, I leaned forward and briefly pressed my lips against Daryl's cheek before whistling Thor over.

"Stay with Daryl, alright?"

I received a quiet bark before he followed after the hunter.

I knew Daryl had the best chances of survival in a forested area, and he was no doubt one of the best at killing walkers, but for whatever reason, that wasn't enough to keep my nerves down.

"Riley, what's going on? We heard Glenn shouting," Lori asked as I approached the group.

I did a quick head count before answering. "Randall slipped out of his cuffs and took off. Rick and the others went to look for him."

As soon as the words slipped from my lips, worried mourners started to spread within the group.

"Rick wants everyone to wait in the farmhouse until they get back." I needed to keep everyone calm, so I continued. "It shouldn't take them long to find him, so let's grab what we need and head to the house. We can watch the tree line from there."

I received a few nods and the group started gathering their things. A shaky sigh passed my lips. How Rick did this day in and day out I had no idea. Having everyone look to you for guidance was nerve racking, not to mention the fact that I had to keep them optimistic. My statement of reassurance had not only been for them, but for myself as well.

"You okay?"

I jumped slightly at Aleah's voice before adjusting my crossbow on my shoulder.

"Leading's not really my forte," I told her with a weak smile.

She chuckled softly and rubbed my back. "You're doing a good job, don't worry."

I must not have looked convinced because she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against her.

"They'll be fine."

* * *

**Footnote:**

Oh no, what will the evil author do next? :P

It's a bit of a short chapter, but I enjoyed writing the little interactions within the group. Mostly with Carol catching on to Daryl and Riley lol.

And thanks for all the reviews everyone! Two more chapters to go! :O

Oh and I chose the chapter title more because it's a running joke with a group of my friends. Anyone played Bastion?


	28. Calm Before the Storm

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 28 - Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Hours passed as we waited in the cramped farmhouse. I had managed to calm myself after the first while, but when the sun started to retreat behind the tree line, my demeanour faltered. It was taking too long for them to get back and it was starting to get dark. They not only had to worry about Randall and walkers, but of each other In the dark, it's not so easy to distinguish person from person or from walker.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Carol asked. I could tell she was worried- we all were. "Something must have happened."

As much as I wanted to agree, I had the responsibility to keep the group calm. I didn't necessarily have to disagree, but I had to be optimistic.

"We haven't heard any gunshots, so they should be fine. They still have some daylight left to get back."

I probably didn't come off as confident as I would have hoped, but she nodded none the less and wandered off.

With a sigh, I turned back to the window, my eyes passing over the tree line. I wasn't sure how long I could stand waiting while Daryl and the others were out there in the dark. Soon enough, I'd give up on waiting and head out after them. I was thinking that time was coming sooner than later.

After a few more minutes, I turned away from the window and made my way over to one of the supply boxes.

"What are you doing, Riley?"

I kept my eyes on my hands as I sifted through various items, not looking up at Dale just yet. "I'm going to go out and see if I can find them. It's getting too dark for them to be out there."

Dale didn't say anything at first, but I knew he wouldn't be happy about my plan.

"Won't we just have another person out there in the dark then?"

I raised my head and lifted a flashlight from the box. "I won't go too far into the forest, just shine the light to give them some sort of direction to the farm."

"Any chance I can talk you out of this?"

I gave the older man a sheepish grin and shook my head. Dale was a good man, almost like a grandfather to me, and as much as I appreciated his concern, I was glad he knew when to back off.

"I'll come with you," Aleah informed as she wandered over. "You shouldn't be out there on your own."

I gave her a quick nod and handed her a pistol from the box. "Remember how to use that?"

She scoffed and took the sidearm from me. "Please, who do you think I am?"

"A bad ass walker slayer?" I teased as I got up.

She laughed and tucked the pistol into her waist band. "Sounds about right."

Once we were set to go, we headed to the living room, where the others were camped for the night. Their attention was instantly drawn to us, more specifically the crossbow over my shoulder and the flashlight in my hand.

"Are you going out to look for them?" Maggie asked, hopeful.

I gave her a quick nod, understanding her concern for Glenn. Before I had left for the CDC, I could tell something was forming between the two of them, so it was safe to assume it went further while I was away.

"Dale and Hershel can watch over things while I'm out, but it shouldn't be long," I told them. "No one's to follow after us though. We're the last to leave until the others get back. Understood?"

I had even surprised myself with my statement, but there were people's lives on the line and I wouldn't put them at risk.

"Be careful out there," Carol told us.

We each gave her a nod before stepping out onto the porch. Once the door closed behind us, I flicked on the flashlight and started walking toward the tree line.

When we were close enough, I started shining the light across the trees. It wasn't the greatest idea, considering it would act as a beacon for walkers as well as Daryl and the others, but I weighed the risk and there was no doubt that attracting a few walkers was well worth bringing the men back safely.

A twig snapped to the left of us and I immediately drew my crossbow, resting the foregrip on my wrist so I could still use the flashlight. We approached cautiously, making sure to keep as quiet as we could, when there was suddenly a gunshot.

I spun around in the direction we heard, my flashlight eliminating a face of a walker a foot or two away from me. By the time I readied my bow to shoot, it reached out for me and knocked me onto my back. I felt the trigger pull, followed by a sharp pain at the back of my head, and Aleah's clipped shout of pain.

Things were happening so fast and I couldn't register one thing from the next as I tried to shove the walker off of me. It weighed down on me as I tried to struggle free, but it was just like the last time.

Before I realized it, a blade passed through the walkers face and dark blood splashed over my face. In the next moment, the blade was pulled out and the walker fell limply over me.

I let out a groan as someone lifted it off of me before tugging me to my feet.

"What the hell are you doin' out here, Blondie?"

I sighed in relief at the sound of Daryl's voice, my breath slowing. I felt Thor press himself against my leg for support, but my attention was drawn away as Aleah grunted in pain.

"Shit! Aleah!"

I turned and dropped down to her side quickly, looking over the arrow in her leg in panic.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I didn't-"

She waved a hand at me dismissively, but it didn't help the guilt I felt.

"I used to be an adventurer like you..." she mumbled.

My lips twitched into a smirk, thankful for her humour and the fact she hadn't actually taken the arrow to the knee. That would have been much worse than taking it to the thigh like she had. It didn't make me feel any less guilty about it though. There I was worried about the others getting hit by friendly fire and I was the one to do it.

With a sigh, I glanced up at Glenn who was crouched down on her opposite side, a long blade in his hand.

"Thanks for the save back there, Glenn."

"Don't mention it," he replied, his eyes focused on Aleah's leg. "We'll have to get you to the house, Aleah."

She nodded her understanding before Glenn put one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her to her feet. I felt terrible for being the cause of this, especially when pain crossed her features and she sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"Watch out, China man," Daryl grunted as he stepped up to the two of them.

Before Glenn could say anything, Daryl placed an arm gently behind her knees and lifted her up into his arms.

"Gonna take too long otherwise," he excused.

Aleah didn't seem to have an issue with it, so I just shrugged. Just as Daryl moved to take a step, another gunshot went off, making all of us tense.

"That's not sounding good..." Glenn mumbled worriedly.

I nodded in agreement, my attention turned towards where we heard the gunfire.

"Daryl, bring her back to the house," I instructed. "Glenn and I will go see what's going on."

Daryl scoffed and glared over at me. "With your track record, you're gonna get yourself killed."

I gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged. "You'll just have to come save me."

We stood there for a moment, Daryl's glare still on me.

"We should get moving," Glenn informed.

I gave him a nod and directed my Bernese to Daryl's side. "Since your hands are tied up," I reasoned.

Without another word, Daryl turned heel and started walking towards the farmhouse with Aleah securely in his arms.

"You care for her more than you let on, don't you?" Daryl's gaze didn't move from the house as she spoke. "It doesn't make you any less than a man to admit it..."

"Mind your own damn business."

Aleah blinked a few times, surprised by his cold shoulder. Even though he acted that way, she could see the way he cared for her friend. Plus, if he truly didn't care for Riley, then he would have just denied her suspicions all together.

"Just keep her safe alright?"

* * *

**Footnote:**

Short, but sweet. I tried to make it a bit longer, but that didn't go very well XD

Anywho, tomorrow's going to be the last chapter everyone D: I'll post an author's note after it to explain what my plans are for a sequel and whatnot, so be sure to read that too.

Other than that, thank you to everyone who's stuck with Riley throughout the story! I'm sure she'd appreciate it too, well, if she wasn't stuck with a pile of zombies and getting attacked almost every chapter 'cause her writer's mean... but she has Daryl to herself, so too bad for her :P

Until tomorrow everyone! :D


	29. The Last Goodbye

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Chapter 29 - The Last Goodbye**

* * *

The forest seemed to go on forever as we made our way through the trees, hoping we were headed in the right direction. There had only been the two shots that we heard and other than that, it was silent.

"Do you think we're going the wrong way...?" I questioned quietly.

Glenn shook his head. "This is definitely the direction where the gunshots came from." He paused and signaled for me to stop moving. "Do you hear that?"

I followed his lead and strained my ears. At first I heard nothing, but the moment faint moans reached my ears, my eyes widened.

"Walkers..."

Taking Glenn's lead, we continued slowly, making sure to keep our eyes and ears strained on the faintest movement or sound.

As soon as I caught sight of a walker, I signaled to Glenn, who slowed down to my side.

"Think you can-" he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. "Oh, shit..."

I followed his gaze, watching as three more walkers stepped into view, then another four.

I quickly grabbed his arm and lead him away from the group of walkers. Before we made it even ten feet, more walkers started appearing from within the trees.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered as we weaved trough trees and walkers. "We won't be able to make it to the house..."

I quickly pulled out one of my kukris and impaled a walkers skull when it wondered too close.

"We could make a break for your van..." Glenn suggested.

I bit my lip for a moment and nodded. There weren't many options for us, so we made a b-line towards my vehicle. Rick had lined up the other vehicles along the side of the house in anticipation of an attack, so my van was the only one close enough to us.

Not even halfway there, the barn suddenly erupt in flames, catching most of the walker's attentions and turning them in our direction.

"Think that's Rick and Tyreese?" I asked as we readied ourselves for the approaching walkers.

"Could be," he called back.

We started fending off walkers as they charged at us. Their numbers were never ending though, and I knew we'd only last for so long.

The second I had my hands free, I dug into my pocket and pulled out my keys. "Glenn!"

As soon as he turned my way, I tossed them to him and nudged my head to the van as I took out another walker. "Get to the van, I'll cover your back."

He nodded quickly and started running full speed towards the vehicle. Most of them had caught onto his moment, putting their backs to me and making it easier for me to take them out. I shoot an arrow through the first walker's skull, then lashed out with my blades to take down the remaining in the vicinity. He fumbled to unlock the doors for a moment before sliding into the front seat and starting up the engine.

I was quick to hop into the passenger's side, pulling the door closed as Glenn drove the van forward.

"Circle around to the barn," I instructed as I loaded another arrow. "If they're in there, they'll need a hand."

I was too distracted to glance at him as he nodded. Now that I had a second to breath, the situation we were in was starting to sink in. There was no way we were going to be able to fight off this many walkers and if we could get out alive, we'd be lucky.

"Over here!"

I let my eyes roam over the area, spotting Rick standing on the ledge of the second floor, waving frantically to us. Once the van shifted towards him, I leaned out the window and took out a few walkers as we approached the barn. As we got closer though, my eyes widened as I saw Carl up on the ledge with him.

"Carl's there too," I told Glenn.

I heard him mutter a few colourful words before pulling the van up beside the ledge they were on. Before the van even came to a stop, I hopped out and started clearing out walkers in the area. If they kept piling up like this, we were all going to be stuck here.

"Riley, I can't sit here much longer!" Glenn shouted.

I grit my teeth at the amount of walkers surrounding my van, then looked up as Rick and Carl stepped onto the vehicle. There was no way we were going to be able to get back in with all those walkers around, so I had to find another way.

As I thought, I kept killing walkers, trying my best to keep the area clear. We needed a distraction.

"Riley!"

I heard a window shatter, my attention darting to the van as a walker stuck its head into the passengers side. Before I could even realize it, I dashed forward and dragged the corpse out of the window before cracking it's skull open.

"As soon as they're off the roof, drive away," I ordered.

I didn't wait for a response, just grabbed a spare arrow and ran the point along my palm. Once the sharpened point finished at my wrist, I pressed my hand along the side of the van, instantly catching the attention of the walkers in the area.

"Carl, come on!"

I reached up and helped the boy down, making sure to keep him out of reach of the walkers. As soon as Rick's feet hit the floor, Glenn drove the van forward, taking most of the walkers with him.

"Come on!"

Grabbing hold of Carl, Rick started leading us towards the house. Through all the commotion, I couldn't pick out any of the other survivors, just a few of the vehicles driving around with people shooting at the horde from the passenger's side.

Whether it was lucky or not, I caught the sound of Carol's scream and I darted my eyes around frantically to find her. I knew she couldn't defend herself if she was alone, so I needed to find her _fast_.

"Rick, get Carl to safety," I called as I slowed down. "I'll be there in a second."

Whether he wanted to or not, he didn't have time to argue, just continued towards the house with Carl.

Relief washed over me when I saw Carol unharmed and I quickly sprinted towards her, cutting off the walkers.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked over my shoulder.

I could barely hear her answer over all the commotion, but knowing that Sophia was safe with Lori made things a bit easier.

"There's too many of them," Carol cried.

I backed up slightly as I worked my blade through each walker that got close, putting Carol between myself and a fence.

"We're going to get out of this," I reassured. "Just stay calm."

As the minutes passed, I could feel my arms straining to lift the blades and my legs weren't fairing much better. If I was on my own, I'd be able to run through the mass of walkers, but I doubted Carol was as agile. If I could just find a gap in the horde we could both make a break for it, but it didn't look like we were going to be that lucky.

I wouldn't leave without Carol though, my conscious wouldn't allow it. If she was going to die here, so would I... And that seemed more and more likely as every second passed.

It wasn't until I heard a roar of a motorcycle did I think otherwise. As I slid my blade from a walker's skull, Daryl pulled up in front of us, shooting the next walkers in line to buy us some time.

"Get on!" he instructed impatiently.

My stomach dropped at his words, full well knowing we both couldn't ride on the back with him .

"Carol, get on behind him."

As soon as the words escaped my lips, Daryl's attention turned to me suddenly, his gaze holding the realization of my words. I didn't waste any time excusing the situation, just guided the scared woman forward onto the bike.

"Riley, you can-"

I cut him off with the shake on my head. "The three of us can't fit, you know that."

"I'm _not _leavin' you behind!"

His words were a reminder of what I was suggesting and I felt my breath quicken. I wasn't going to threaten all three of our lives by jumping onto the bike with them, that was selfish.

"Just go Daryl." My voice wasn't as confident as I had hoped and the pleading look in his eyes didn't help.

"I'm not-"

"Get the hell out of here!"

My words finally started to sink in, the pained expression in his eyes breaking my heart. Without a word, he reached out and put a hand behind my head to pull me closer.

"Daryl, you need to-"

"That night at the CDC, what did you say?"

My brow furrowed as my attention turned to the walker approaching as a bullet passed between its eyes.

"Riley, what did you say?"

I raked my mind of that night, trying to remember, but it could have been anything. There were walkers _everywhere _and he thought we had time for this?

"We want to continue-"

"No. What did you say to _me_."

My breath hitched in my throat as understanding hit me. Had he actually heard that?

"I... I love you..."

As soon as the words fell from my lips, he pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I fought back the tears as his lips moved against mine desperately. At that moment, I felt my resolve fading. I wanted nothing more than to jump on his bike and continue kissing him.

He pulled away slowly, giving me a chance to breath in his deep musky smell. Oh god, how I'd miss him.

It was silent for what felt like an eternity before he spoke. Not even the walkers moans could break through to my ears.

"I love you too, Riley."

My eyes widened at his words and I felt fresh tears threatening to escape.

"Live, please... For me," He pleaded.

I nodded, despite myself, and took a step back as he drove the bike past me. The moment our eyes lost contact, I broke into sobs. He said he loved me... Daryl Dixon, the man I'd never thought could muster those words said that he _loved _me and here I was, making my last stand.

I wanted so badly to live, to find my way back to him, to hear those words once more.

For him, I'd do anything, and I'll be damned if I wouldn't try my hardest to live.

"Wait for me, Daryl..."

* * *

**Footnote:**

And that my friends, is the meanest cliffhanger known to man... heh heh. There will be an author's note after this to explain my plans so make sure you read that :)


	30. Author's Note

**Footsteps of the Damned**

**Author's Note**

* * *

****So, a lot of you are probably like, "wait, that was the last chapter?! what kind of bitch leaves a cliffy like that to end a story!?". My answer would be, 'yes it was, and I'm the bitch that does that :)'.

But fear not my wonderful readers, for I have full intention of writing a sequel, with or without some characters. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Riley and everyone else. I'll probably do the same thing I did for this story; write everything, then post it right before the next season (I take too long to post weekly so it's for the better :P).

Uhmm, what else? Oh! make sure you add me to your author alert if you want to know when the sequel comes out. Either that or send me a PM or review and I'll add you to a 'let you know the sequel's out' list. Just tell me that's why you're messaging me or whatnot. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the sequel, let me know as well. I'm always up for ways to make the story more entertaining, and reader input is always great.

Other than that, I think I've talked enough.

A big THANK YOU to everyone who's stuck with me, reviewed, faved and/or followed the story or myself. I'm so glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Enjoy watching the Walking Dead season 3 and I'll see everyone back for the sequel! :)


End file.
